Cutlass
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Isabella Swan está segura de que el famoso pirata Edward Cullen asesinó a su padre y robó su preciado sable. Buscando venganza, se cuela en su barco, pero el Capitán Cullen clama que se encuentra ante el hombre equivocado. Un cuento sobre la búsqueda de la verdad... y un tesoro, por supuesto.
1. El chico, Smith

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**A menudo, cuando la luz del sol cae, me encuentro a mí mismo mirando la enormidad del mar a mi alrededor y pensando en las advertencias de aquellos que hablan de lo salvaje que es este lugar. Algunos temen a los nativos de las islas y sus extraños modales. Otros a las peligrosas criaturas que se mueven en las profundidades debajo de mí. Yo, sin embargo, he llegado a aprender que el peligro real de estas aguas no está en los salvajes ni las bestias del fondo. No, la verdadera amenaza es el hombre sin honor, sin conciencia.**_

_**Se llama a sí mismo pirata.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 6 de Octubre, 1666**_

Capitulo uno – El chico, Smith

_Mayo de 1748_

Solo un puñado de esponjosas nubes blancas cubrían la gran extensión de cielo azul mientras la _Flecha Negra_ se deslizaba por las agitadas aguas del Atlántico. El Capitán Edward Cullen inclinó la cabeza, mirando con aprobación todas la velas infladas arriba y todo el equipo trabajando en cubierta. Se puso de pie, abriendo ampliamente las piernas, con una brújula en la palma de una mano y los dedos de la otra envueltos ligeramente alrededor del timón. Permitía que el barco se dirigiera solo más que intentar forzarlo en una dirección específica.

El viento estaba con ellos ese día.

Los hombres no conocían su destino, excepto Jasper Whitlock, el primer oficial del capitán y su mayor confidente.

_El único_ confidente, para ponerlo más exacto. Edward Cullen no compartía ni sus pensamientos ni su fe con facilidad pero, durante los años, había llegado a confiar en su primer oficial y, de hecho, confiarle su vida.

Esa confianza había sido bien ganada. De hecho, el capitán le debía su vida a Whitlock por dos veces.

Pero esa era otra historia.

―¡Jasper! ―gritó Cullen, cerrando de golpe la brújula y guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo―. ¡Reúne a los hombres!

―¡Atended al capitán! ―gritó Jasper inmediatamente, haciendo eco por toda la cubierta y también las entrañas del barco. En solo unos minutos, toda la tripulación se había colocado en un círculo alrededor del casco, el capitán le pasó el timón a su Intendente, Crowley, y se giró para dirigirse a los hombres. No dijo nada por un momento, solo caminó lentamente de un lado a otro frente a ellos, agarrando la empuñadura de su sable, el ruido de sus botas quedaba ligeramente apagado por el romper de las olas. Un parche cubría lo que quedaba de su ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz que le corría de la sien a la barbilla evidenciaba la herida que casi se lleva su vida. Su ojo bueno brillaba verde en el sol de la tarde mientras se fijaba en cada hombre frente a él.

―Sé que se ha hablado sobre el lugar al que nos dirigimos, ―empezó―, y el botín que espera al final de este viaje. ―Dejó de caminar y miró a los ojos a cada hombre―. Con la luz de la mañana, encontraremos a la _Dama Encantada_, y planeo tomarla.

Con la mención del célebre navío, se levantó un murmullo nervioso entre la multitud.

―¡Silencio! ―ladró Jasper, silenciando inmediatamente a los hombres.

―Ahora, ―siguió el Capitán Cullen―, hay tesoro de sobra en la _Dama_, y cada uno tendrá su buena parte. Pero en alguna parte de ese barco hay un cofre que es mío y solo mío. ―Les miró amenazadoramente para enfatizar su punto―. Jasper os dará una descripción del cofre. El hombre que me lo traiga se llevará una parte doble del tesoro de la _Dama_. ―Un rugido de entusiasmo brotó entre la tripulación.

El capitán levantó una mano, silenciando a los hombres. ―Y no hace falta que os diga que cualquiera que sea pillado quedándose una parte del botín antes de que sea repartido por Crowley se encontrará colgando del mástil mayor. ―Su voz bajó hasta ser un gruñido de amenaza―. Y cualquiera que piense en quedarse el cofre para sí mismo... Yo mismo le haré ver a Davy Jones, con la punta de mi espada.

Un sonido de terror resonó por la cubierta y Cullen giró sobre sus talones abruptamente. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención e hizo una pausa, buscando la fuente. Un joven chico que no reconoció se escondía detrás del masivo cuerpo de Emmett McCarty, el Aparejador Jefe.

―¡Chico! ―llamó el capitán―. ¡Muéstrate!

La multitud se dividió, todos los ojos siguieron la mirada del capitán mientras éste daba un paso hacia el chico.

―No me hagas pedirlo de nuevo, ―gruñó.

El chico salió de detrás de McCarty con cautela, su cabeza inclinada estaba cubierta por una gorra de lana oscura. Sus pantalones bombachos estaban rotos en la rodilla y su cuerpo se lo tragaba una voluminosa camisa y un chaleco de cuero. Se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y el capitán frunció el ceño por los delicados huesos, preguntándose cómo una criatura tan frágil podría sobrevivir en el mar.

―¿Cómo te llamas, chico? ―preguntó bruscamente.

El chico murmuró una respuesta.

―¡Habla! ―ordenó Cullen.

―Smith, Señor.

―Smith, ¿eh? ―Miró a Jasper inquisitivamente.

Su primer oficial se encogió de hombros. ―Se subió en La Española, ―explicó―. Necesitábamos otro marinero para transportar la pólvora.

Cullen frunció el ceño por esa información, incómodo, por alguna razón, con la idea de que el chico sirviera en el equipo de armamento. ―¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

El chico dudó solo un momento y el capitán avisó, ―ni se te ocurra mentirme.

―Diecisiete, ―dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos todavía en la cubierta.

―¿Diecisiete? ―repitió Cullen―. ¿No eres un poco pequeño para tener diecisiete? ―Miró a Jasper, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo como respuesta―. Dudo que pueda llevar siquiera un barril de pólvora medio vacío, si algo, ―murmuró, medio para sí.

―Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, ―dijo el chico con terquedad, y Cullen luchó contra una risa de sorpresa. El chico tenía espíritu.

Aún así, el espíritu tenía sus límites, y el capitán recolocó rápidamente su expresión en el ceño fruncido que era su seña de identidad. ―Mantente en tu lugar, chico.

―Sí, Capitán. ―Se retorció las manos de nuevo, tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

El ojo bueno de Cullen se entrecerró cuando tomó una decisión. ―Jasper, ¿has encontrado ya un reemplazo para el joven Tom? ―El ayudante de cámara se había bajado del barco en la Habana y no se le había vuelto a ver.

―No, ―contestó Jasper, limpiándose entre los dientes con la punta de su cuchillo―. Todavía no.

El capitán se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la cabeza brevemente antes de volvérselo a poner. ―Todo arreglado entonces. Smith ocupará su lugar.

―Chico, ―dijo con tono brusco―. Te encargarás de mis necesidades desde ahora. Por el momento, quiero un afeitado y mi cena. ―Cuando el chico se quedó congelado en su lugar, el capitán se llevó los puños a las caderas, levantando la voz casi hasta el punto de un rugido―. ¡Muévete, Smith! ¡No me hagas esperar! ―El chico corrió a las escaleras y el capitán le siguió.

―El resto de vosotros, ¡volved al trabajo! ―gritó. Jasper hizo eco del mandato y la tripulación volvió a sus lugares.

Nadie notó la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del chico llamado Smith.

- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Cullen no estaba exactamente seguro de qué le había hecho ayudar al chico. Parte de ello era el hecho de que realmente necesitaba un recambio para Tom –alguien que mantuviera su camarote en orden y sus cosas reparadas. A pesar de su reputación de sed de sangre, Cullen tenía una necesidad de orden y estructura... disciplina en medio del caos. Ya que, en realidad, su barco era una máquina bien engrasada; cada miembro de la tripulación cumplía sus obligaciones con eficiencia y orgullo.

Pero también sabían como relajarse. Lo que llevaba a la otra razón por la que había sentido la necesidad de tomar al joven Smith bajo su ala.

Sus hombres trabajaban duro, pero también jugaban duro. Tras un largo día de trabajo agotador y algunos tragos de ron, solían tomar placer de donde podían encontrarlo. Muchos esperaban hasta llegar a puerto y encontraban alivio en una mujer dispuesta en un pub o un burdel –o en un callejón oscuro, si era necesario. Pero algunos tomaban lo que podían donde era ofrecido, optando por duros músculos en lugar de suaves curvas.

A Edward no le parecía mal cuando los dos participantes consentían en ello. Pero había captado unas cuantas miradas de anhelo hacia el joven Smith, y no permitiría que nadie se aprovechara solo porque él era más pequeño y débil. Si el chico decidía participar en alguna actividad a bordo, eso era cosa suya, pero nadie en su barco viviría con miedo de algo así.

Smith se detuvo abruptamente en el espacio estrecho y Edward se dio contra su espalda, golpeando al chico hacia un lado contra la pared. Smith gruñó mientras Edward se inclinaba contra él, agarrándose a su cadera para recuperar el equilibrio.

―¿Qué demonios? ―gruñó el capitán mientras se enderezaba.

―Lo... siento, señor, ―dijo débilmente el chico, sus ojos estaban en sus desgastados zapatos―. No estaba seguro de en qué dirección ir.

Cullen se ajustó el cinturón de cuero en que tenía su arma y se colocó las manos en las caderas. ―A la derecha, chico. A través de la puerta.

Smith solo asintió y se apresuró por el pasillo oscuro, tropezando ligeramente con sus propios pies. El capitán le siguió, entrando con grandes pisadas en su camarote y lanzando su sombrero en la enorme cama ―uno de los únicos caprichos de lujo del capitán. Tan pronto como se había puesto al mando de la _Flecha Negra_, reemplazó el incómodo camastro por un colchón de plumas con sábanas de seda. Su camarote era su santuario, después de todo, y estaba lleno de cosas personales y premios de sus muchas conquistas. Pocos tenían permitido entrar en su morada personal e incluso entonces se sentía nervioso por permitir a Smith la entrada. Miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo, de pie, incómodo al lado de la puerta y esperando instrucciones.

Cullen suspiró. No tenía paciencia para entrenar al chico, pero en realidad no había alternativa. Normalmente, le dejaría la tarea a Jasper o uno de los chicos de la cocina, pero estaba hambriento y sucio y no tenía tiempo para esperar.

―A la cocina, chico, ―ordenó―. Consigue agua para afeitarme y habla con el cocinero de mi cena. ―Cuando el chico dudó, él añadió bruscamente―. Date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión y te ponga a limpiar las letrinas.

Evidentemente, la amenaza de tener que limpiar las zonas de aseo en la proa del barco fue suficiente para poner a Smith en acción. Pegó un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta, y Edward soltó una risita al oír sus pies haciendo ruido hacia la cocina en las bodegas del barco. Se quitó el abrigo y se pasó el cinturón de armas sobre la cabeza antes de lanzar las dos cosas a la cama también. Mientras tiraba de su camisa para sacarla de la cintura de su pantalón, cogió la jarra de ron de su escritorio de madera y puso una buena dosis en una jarra de cerveza. El cinturón con su sable se quedó en su sitio alrededor de sus caderas con una segunda pistola en él, y su estilete con joyas estaba seguro en su bota derecha. El Capitán Cullen siempre estaba armado, incluso cuando dormía, su mano agarraba la pistola bajo la almohada y su daga estaba enganchada bajo el colchón.

Tomando un largo trago de la jarra, colapsó en una silla de madera tallada que se había llevado durante una incursión el verano anterior, frotándose ausentemente con la mano en su rasposa mejilla. Podía ver el cielo azul por el ojo de buey que tenía sobre la cama, el balanceo del barco ponía a la vista el azul más profundo del mar cada pocos segundos. El hipnótico balanceo del barco, combinado con la relajación que traía el ron, fue como una nana. Tanto, que al principio no se dio cuenta de que su chico había vuelto, con un bol de agua caliente en las manos.

Señaló con una mano ensortijada a una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado. ―El jabón y la cuchilla están en el estante, allí, ―dijo, señalando al otro lado de la habitación. Smith se apresuró, dejando el bol en la mesa cuidadosamente pero consiguiendo, aun así, salpicar un poco la pulida madera. Soltó un grito ahogado y utilizó su camisa para limpiar el agua antes de coger la taza con el jabón y la cuchilla. Añadió un poco de agua a la taza y empezó a girar la brocha de afeitado en el jabón.

Edward miró al chico con cautela, notando la forma nerviosa en que tragaba. ―¿Has afeitado antes a un hombre, Smith? ―preguntó con brusquedad.

―Sí, señor. ―Su voz salió como un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta―. A mi... mi padre.

El capitán asintió e inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. ―Bueno, empieza entonces―. Smith cogió una tira unida al lado de la mesa y empezó a pasar la cuchilla de un lado a otro antes de probar el borde contra su pulgar. Cogió la taza sin mirar a Edward a los ojos y el capitán cerró el ojo y sintió el suave movimiento de la brocha contra su piel. Podía oír la temblorosa respiración de Smith y se preguntó porqué el chico parecía estar tan aterrorizado de él. Cuando el chico dejó la taza a un lado y Edward sintió la cuchilla tocar su mejilla, su mano se levantó de golpe, agarrando la muñeca de Smith mientras su ojo se entrecerraba en su cara enrojecida.

―Ten cuidado, chico, ―avisó―. No me gustaría tener que destriparte porque tu mano se ha pasado. ―La mano de Cullen agarró su sable, deslizándolo de la vaina con un silencioso siseo para enfatizar sus palabras antes de ponerla sobre su estómago.

Smith tragó pesadamente y asintió. ―Sí, señor. ―El chico dudó brevemente antes de respirar profundamente y deslizar suavemente la cuchilla por su piel. Edward se relajó, pero sus dedos permanecieron envueltos alrededor de su sable mientras el chico le afeitaba, hundiendo la cuchilla en el bol de agua entre cada pase, y limpiándole finalmente la cara con un trozo de toalla. Edward cogió una pequeña lata de bálsamo de la mesa, hundiendo sus dedos en él antes de pasárselo por sus mejillas recién afeitadas. La esencia especiada se mantuvo en el aire y sintió al chico mirarle con cautela.

―Un remedio de hierbas para prevenir la irritación, ―murmuró, sin estar seguro de porqué estaba dando explicaciones. Volvió a poner la tapa en la lata y se levantó abruptamente, rodeando su escritorio―. Encárgate de eso, ―dijo bruscamente, haciendo un gesto hacia el agua jabonosa―. Y tráeme la cena. ―El capitán volvió su atención a unos documentos que tenía en la mesa mientras Smith corría a cumplir sus deseos.

El capitán examinó el pergamino que le había llevado tan lejos. Era solo un trozo gastado que contenía unas pocas palabras y una porción de un dibujo a lápiz, pero apuntaba a la _Dama_ como el lugar en que encontraría el cofre que buscaba. Sin embargo, era solo un paso en su viaje, ya que dentro... dentro del cofre estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. Cuando la tuviera, tendría lo que había estado buscando desde que se puso al mando.

Riqueza.

Poder.

_Venganza._

Edward sonrió forzadamente con el pensamiento, frotándose el parche del ojo al recordar. El hombre que se lo había llevado ―el que casi se lleva su vida― pagaría. Con el tiempo, pagaría.

―¿Señor? ―La silenciosa voz de Smith interrumpió la concentración del capitán, haciéndole saltar. El hecho de que se hubiera asustado le irritó más que nada.

―¿Tienes que merodear como un gatito tímido? ―ladró.

Smith saltó sorprendido y, antes de controlar su expresión, Edward creyó captar otra emoción en él.

¿Irritación? No, era casi... _furia._

Pero tan pronto como apareció se fue, reemplazada por la duda temerosa a la que el capitán estaba acostumbrado, y Edward pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado, después de todo.

―Su cena, Señor, ―dijo Smith en voz baja y Edward se dio cuenta de que sostenía una bandeja cubierta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la cara del chico un momento más antes de deslizar sus papeles en un cajón y pedirle que se acercara con un gesto de la mano. Smith dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, quitó la tapa y la sostuvo detrás de su espalda. Edward vio su pecho expandirse, como si inhalara las esencias que se liberaron en la habitación: salchichas asadas, patatas, algunas verduras frescas que habían obtenido en el último puerto, y una pequeña rebanada de pan caliente. Edward cogió un trozo del pan y se lo metió en la boca, haciéndolo bajar con un trago de ron.

El fuerte rugido del estómago del chico hizo que arqueara una ceja.

―Lo siento, Señor, ―dijo Smith, su cara enrojeció de nuevo mientras se acercaba más a la puerta. ―¿Necesita... algo más de mí... Señor?

Edward masticó otro trozo de pan. ―¿Cuándo comiste por última vez, chico?

Se movió nervioso. ―Uh... comí algo de pan duro y carne salada... y un poco de cerveza... antes.

―¿Cuánto antes?

Los ojos del chico miraron alrededor de la habitación, sin mirar a los de Edward mientras se retorcía las manos. ―Uh... en algún momento... de ayer, creo.

El capitán se echó atrás en su silla, gruñendo irritado. ―¿Ayer? Por todos... ―Abrió el resto del pan y puso dentro algunas salchichas antes de cerrarlo―. Toma, ―dijo, lanzándole la comida al chico―. Come eso.

Smith se metió el bocadillo en la boca hambriento. ―Y, en el futuro, no te saltes comidas, ―añadió Edward entre bocados de patata―. Ya estás bastante delgado y tendrás que trabajar en mi barco. ¡Y no quiero que interrumpas mi concentración con los rugidos de tu barriga... o desmayándote como una condenada mujer!

Con eso, el chico se atragantó, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se cubría la boca para evitar que la comida saliera volando por la habitación.

―¡Buen Dios! ―gruñó Cullen, rodando el ojo mientras iba hasta el chico y le daba una sonora palmada en la espalda. Smith siguió tosiendo y Edward cogió su jarra y se la puso en los labios.

―Toma un poco de esto, ―ordenó. Smith cogió la jarra y, echándola hacia atrás, hizo bajar la comida con un largo trago.

Luego empezó una nueva ronda de tos.

―¿Qué... qué es esto? ―preguntó entre resuellos mientras le caían lágrimas por la cara escarlata.

―Ron. ¿Qué va a ser?

―Creí que era agua.

El capitán rió. ―¿Qué hombre en sus cabales bebe agua cuando hay ron?

―¿Capitán? ―Jasper apareció en la puerta. Miró confuso la imagen que tenía delante, pero sabía que no debía hacer preguntas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―contestó Edward, estirando el brazo hasta el escritorio y metiéndose una salchicha en la boca.

―Nos estamos acercando a Sav-la-mar, ―contestó―. ¿Quieres ir a puerto o que nos quedemos a distancia de la costa hasta el amanecer?

―¿Alguna señal de la _Dama_?

―Todavía no.

Edward se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba. ―Llevan meses en el mar, así que atracarán en Lucea esta noche para conseguir provisiones antes de ponerse en marcha hasta Santa Marta. Nos quedaremos aquí, escondidos por la costa y los interceptaremos antes de la primera luz.

Jasper asintió. ―Sí, capitán. ―Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta a la cubierta.

―Jasper, un momento, ―le llamó Edward, echando una mirada detrás de él a Smith antes de seguir a su primer oficial por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y bajó la voz.

―Mantén un ojo en Newton, ―ordenó. El Artillero Jefe llevaba solo un mes en la _Flecha Negra_ y, aunque Edward no confiaba completamente en él, necesitaba la experiencia con las armas del joven―. Ha mostrado particular interés en las conversaciones sobre la _Dama_ y he oído rumores de su equipo anterior de que se le conoce por llenar sus bolsillos antes de que se cuente el botín.

―¿Crees que se atrevería después de tu advertencia?

El capitán sacudió la cabeza con pesar. ―No sé qué decir. Los hombres pueden ser tontos, y los hombres avariciosos son los más tontos de todos.

Whitlock asintió. ―Le asignaré a Jenks su vigilancia, ―dijo―. Confío en él y no dejará que Newton se escape de su vista cuando abordemos mañana.

―¿Están listos los cañones?

―Sí. Nos hemos quedados cortos de balas de mosquete, pero tenemos balas encadenadas de sobra.

Edward asintió con aprobación. ―Bien. Bien. No dejes que los hombres se dejen llevar esta noche. Tendremos que estar levantados antes de que salga el sol.

―Sí, Capitán. ―Con eso, Jasper caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de cubierta y Edward se giró para entrar en su cuarto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el enfado cuando vio al joven Smith pasando su dedo por la empuñadura del sable que tenía en el estante detrás de su escritorio.

―¿Qué haces, chico? ―rugió. Smith saltó, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y escondiendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

―Lo siento... Capitán, ―tartamudeó con los ojos como platos―. No pretendía nada.

Edward cruzó la habitación y levantó al chico por el cuello de su camisa hasta que los dedos de sus pies rozaron el suelo. ―Recuerda, chico, ―escupió―. Estás en este barco... _mi_ barco... por deseo mío. Enfádame y estarás alimentando a los peces después de que te azoten. ―Sacudió a Smith como un trapo para enfatizar su punto―. No toques nada de lo que hay en esta habitación sin mi permiso expreso. ¿Está claro?

El chico soltó un sonido estrangulado y Edward soltó ligeramente su agarre. ―¿He preguntado si está claro? ―dijo de forma amenazadora con los dientes apretados.

Smith tomó aire. ―Sí... Sí, Capitán.

Soltó al chico con un empujón hacia la puerta. ―He terminado contigo. Vuelve cuando den las cuatro campanas. Nos marchamos antes del amanecer.

Smith agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación sin más palabras. Edward sacudió la cabeza frustrado por la audacia del chico mientras se giraba para contemplar el sable que le había tenido tan encantado. Con una sonrisa, lo cogió del estante, deslizando la brillante cuchilla de su funda de cuero. Para la mayoría parecería una espada ordinaria, suponía, y ―excepto por el único zafiro que tenía en la empuñadura― de muy poco valor. Edward, sin embargo, conocía su verdadero valor ―y era mucho más amplio que el valor de la brillante piedra azul. Estudió el grabado que estaba alrededor de la gema, susurrando las palabras ahora familiares.

_Dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux._

La expresión latina de: _Y Dios dijo, "que se haga la luz" y la luz se hizo._

Edward todavía estaba inseguro del significado de la Escritura. Sin embargo, sabía que era otra pista en el misterio que pretendía resolver. Cosa de la que estaría un paso más cerca una vez que pusiera los pies en la _Dama Encantada._

- . - . - . - . -

En las bodegas de la _Flecha Negra_, el chico llamado Smith se movía por el pasillo apenas iluminado, escondiéndose tras barriles y en esquinas cada vez que se acercaba alguien. Finalmente, encontró la puerta que buscaba y, tras una rápida mirada en las dos direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba, la cruzó en silencio.

La sala de almacenaje estaba completamente llena, pero había sitio suficiente detrás de una gran pila de cajas para que se hiciera un pequeño camastro en el que descansar. Smith gruñó mientras ponía un cofre de madera frente a la puerta, rezando por que fuera suficiente para detener a cualquiera que pudiera decidir entrar. Nadie lo había intentado todavía, pero no podía confiarse.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo atrancada, fue silenciosamente hasta su camastro, bajándose al suelo con un suspiro. Descansó un momento con la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared. Estaba un poco mareado por el gran trago de ron que todavía quemaba su garganta ―y su mano temblaba ligeramente en recuerdo de su terrorífico encuentro con el capitán. Sabía, posiblemente mejor que nadie, que Edward Cullen era un asesino y un bárbaro, y Smith tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro si iba a vivir lo suficiente para llegar a su meta.

Agotado, Smith se quitó la gorra y soltó su pelo recogido de la tira de cuero, pasándose los dedos por él antes de rascarse el cuero cabelludo. Se deslizó el chaleco por los hombros y, levantando su camisa extra-grande, tiró del nudo que sostenía los trapos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. Cuando las telas finalmente se soltaron, Smith las desenvolvió con un suspiro de alivio, frotándose la dolorida carne.

La carne que, si era descubierta, revelaría su verdadera identidad. Ya que Smith no era para nada un chico, sino una joven de diecinueve años que se había colado en la _Flecha Negra_ con solo una meta en mente.

Matar al capitán.

Y ahora que había visto el sable, estaba más determinada que nunca a conseguirlo. Al tocarlo por primera vez en casi dos años, su garganta se había cerrado con la angustia del recuerdo.

_Él había amado esa espada._

En la distancia sonó una campana. Solo quedaban dos horas hasta que tuviera que ser Smith de nuevo y aparecer en la puerta de Cullen. Retorció los labios con disgusto. Convertirse en su ayuda de cámara le daba la oportunidad que había esperado, pero pasar tiempo en un cuarto cerrado con el hombre le revolvía el estómago.

Aún así, ahora estaría cerca de él ―día y noche. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar su miserable vida cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Había tenido la tentación de hacerlo mientras le afeitaba, pero no estaba segura de poder completar la tarea antes de que él enterrara el maldito sable en su barriga.

No, tendría paciencia. Y cuando Cullen bajara la guardia ―tal vez mientras dormía o estuviera borracho por su ron― tomaría ese sable en sus manos y le rajaría su traidor cuello.

Brusco, tal vez. Pero hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de actuar como una dama. Desde el día que su padre fue asesinado ―y la espada embellecida con el zafiro robada de su cuerpo todavía caliente― y ella se había puesto a rastrear a su asesino, solo para enterarse de que Eddie "Un-ojo" Cullen tenía la culpa.

Sonrió. Tal vez se lo llamara en la cara mientras se desangraba hasta morir. Pocos lo hacían y sobrevivían, pero ella lo haría.

Sí.

Pronto, Isabella Swan tendría su venganza.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción. Algo diferente esta vez, al más puro estilo de Piratas del Caribe.

Espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. ¡No puedo esperar a leer que os ha parecido!

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	2. Tomando la Dama

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Hoy, mientras revisaba entradas anteriores de este diario, me he dado cuenta de algo que solo he empezado a sospechar recientemente. Mi vida, tal cual es, se ha convertido en una rutina tediosa consistente en tareas mundanas que ya no mantienen mi interés, si es que lo hicieron alguna vez siquiera. Me arrastro a mi lugar de trabajo cada mañana y vuelvo a casa cada tarde, deteniéndome por ventura de una pinta o algo para comer. Mis amigos se han asentado y parecen felices, pero yo permanezco fuera de su felicidad, capaz de observar pero no de participar.**_

_**Me encuentro a mí mismo esperando, aunque todavía tengo que descubrir a qué.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 4 de marzo, 1665**_

Capitulo dos – Tomando la Dama

Para cuando sonaron las cuatro campanadas, Isabella estaba vestida, el pecho aplanado de nuevo, y de pie frente a la puerta del Capitán Cullen. Había conseguido dormir un poco, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir con el constante ruido y actividad a bordo del barco. En ese momento alcanzaba un nivel frenético; los hombres se movían de un lado a otro, preparándose para ponerse en marcha. Respirando profundamente, golpeó la puerta de madera con los nudillos mientras se frotaba con la otra mano los ojos.

―¡Entra! ―ladró Cullen. Ella cuadró los hombros antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, casi cediendo a una ola de furia cuando se dio cuenta de que el capitán se estaba atando la sable de su padre. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que se forzó a respirar profundamente de nuevo, instando a sus músculos a relajarse para no delatar el odio que bullía en su interior por el hombre que tenía delante.

El capitán le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. ―¿Has comido? ―preguntó bruscamente.

―No, señor.

Cullen resopló molesto y estiró la mano hacia un plato que había en su mesa, lanzándole un trozo de pan duro. ―Hay cerveza en la jarra, ―gruñó―. Date prisa. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de zarpar.

Isabella corrió a la mesa, poniéndose una taza de cerveza y mojando rápidamente el pan en ella. Se suavizó, absorbiendo el líquido, y se lo metió en la boca con una cuchara, intentando ignorar el sabor reblandecido.

―¿Estás armado, chico? ―preguntó Cullen mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

―Tengo un puñal en la bota, ―contestó en voz baja.

―¿Lo has usado alguna vez?

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, ganándose otra mirada de irritación. Cullen cruzó la habitación hasta su escritorio con cajones, sacando una pequeña pistola y dándosela por el mango. ―Guárdate esto en el cinturón, ―ordenó mientras se giraba para examinar sus propios fusiles de chispa―. No tomarás parte en el asalto, pero es mejor estar preparado para lo que sea que pueda pasar. Dudo que tengas la fuerza necesaria para hacer daño con un puñal, pero cualquier idiota puede usar una pistola si es necesario.

Isabella se enfureció por el insulto y su mano tembló. Sería tan simple levantar la pistola... apuntar a su nuca...

Su mano se levantó por voluntad propia e Isabella se concentró en el punto en que un pañuelo de seda revelaba las rojizas cuerdas de pelo que había debajo. Las cuentas que estaban trenzadas en las puntas de su largo pelo chocaron mientras él trabajaba en sus pistolas e Isabella se preguntó de forma ausente porqué se lo había dejado crecer tanto.

No importaba. El momento había llegado. En un momento, estaría muerto.

―Estarás a mi lado durante el asalto, ―dijo él de forma ausente―. Y espero que mis órdenes se sigan de forma explícita e inmediata.

―Sí, señor, ―contestó ella en voz baja.

La pistola pesaba en su brazo estirado mientras su dedo se cernía sobre el gatillo. ¿Podría amartillarla sin que él lo oyera? Levantó la otra mano, poniendo los pulgares sin hacer fuerza sobre el percutor.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que bajara los brazos a sus costados justo cuando Cullen se daba la vuelta. La miró con curiosidad y ella se preguntó si podría ver su palpitante corazón... su piel fría y de gallina. Bajó la mirada y se aseguró la pistola en el cinturón mientras Cullen se volvía hacia la puerta.

―¡Entra! ―gritó.

El primer oficial asomó la cabeza en la habitación. ―Los hombres están listos, Capitán. ¿Levamos ancla?

El capitán cogió su sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta. ―Sí, ―respondió―. Mantened las luces apagadas. No queremos que sepan que nos acercamos.

―¡Smith! ―ladró―. ¡Mi catalejo!

―Sí, señor, ―respondió Isabella, cogiéndolo del escritorio y casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de las largas zancadas de él mientras salía a cubierta. Ella se abrió paso entre los atareados miembros de la tripulación en la oscuridad, la luna nueva les ayudaba con su tarea de mantener la _Flecha_ escondida en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la falta de luz y pudo moverse por cubierta relativamente fácil, todavía justo detrás de Cullen.

―Yo me quedaré al timón con Crowley, ―le dijo a Jasper mientras observaba la actividad de la tripulación. Tenía la cabeza baja mientras hablaba en voz baja con el primer oficial―. No queremos que el ruido se extienda a la distancia, así que daré las órdenes a través de Smith.

―Esperaremos en mar abierto, ―siguió―. Pero no nos moveremos hacia la _Dama_ hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que den la vuelta y escapen.

Jasper se giró hacia el este. ―Si sale el sol, perderemos el elemento sorpresa.

―Entonces emprenderemos la persecución, ―contestó Edward―. La _Dama_ no tiene oportunidad de correr más que la _Flecha_. Pero dudo que tengamos que llegar a eso. ―Estiró la mano para comprobar una jarcia, asintiendo con aprobación―. Renard no querrá arriesgarse a que se haga de día mientras lleva ese botín en mar abierto. ―Tal vez el capitán de la _Dama Encantada_ fuera más mercader que marinero, pero no era idiota―. No, ―murmuró Cullen―. Él vendrá a nosotros y no se dará cuenta de su error hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

―¿Lleva pasajeros? ―preguntó Whitlock.

Cullen asintió. ―Eso creo. Recuerda a los hombres que no deben herir a los inocentes.

―Sí, señor.

Tras eso, toda la tripulación se quedó quieta con los ojos fijos en el oeste, buscando cualquier señal del barco doblando la línea de la costa. El suave chocar de las olas, el leve choque de las jarcias, y un ocasional murmullo bajo llevó a Isabella a la relajación. Su falta de sueño y la actual brecha en la actividad hizo que diera más de una cabezada, y separó los pies, pestañeando para alejar la necesidad de echarse una siesta. Los minutos parecieron pasar con cada latido del corazón, todos los hombres estaban tensos, preparados para la pelea que se avecinaba. Isabella los miró con cautela, intentando mantener la misma alerta. Lentamente, las estrellas empezaron a perder intensidad mientras el cielo se iluminaba, y Jasper le echó una mirada de preocupación al capitán.

―¿Dónde está? ―murmuró bajo.

―Paciencia, ―contestó Cullen.

―Dijiste antes del amanecer.

―Paciencia, ―repitió el capitán―. Obviamente, Renard es más confiado, o más estúpido, de lo que había anticipado.

―¿Estás seguro de que su destino es Santa Marta? ―preguntó Jasper nervioso.

―Está viniendo, ―contestó Cullen, tolerante con su primer oficial cuando la misma pregunta de labios de cualquier otro habría obtenido una respuesta mucho menos agradable―. ¿Ves? ¡Ahí! ―Apuntó al horizonte, extendiendo la otra mano para coger su catalejo. Isabella se lo dio rápidamente y él se lo llevó al ojo―. Sí, ahí está, ―murmuró, las velas blancas de la _Dama_ brillaban ligeramente sobre el mar oscuro. Se giró hacia su amigo con una amplia sonrisa, su ojo verde brillaba en la temprana luz del amanecer―. Vale, Jasper. ¿Qué te parece que nos divirtamos un poco?

El primer oficial sonrió ampliamente como respuesta y corrió a dar la orden de que la _Flecha Negra_ zarpara. En un instante, la cubierta vibraba de actividad mientras la tripulación levaba ancla y McCarty, el Armador Jefe, dirigía la subida de las velas. Según subía el sol, desapareció la necesidad de ser sigiloso y, en su lugar, dependieron de su apariencia de embarcación amiga.

―Levantad los colores franceses, ―ordenó Cullen. En un momento, la bandera francesa ondeó en la parte superior, apenas visible en la leve luz. El Capitán Laurent Renard pensaría que la _Flecha_ llevaba a bordo a sus paisanos, al menos al principio. Hasta que no estuvieran listos para atacar, la bandera no sería reemplazada por el estandarte de Cullen -una calavera blanca sobre un fondo negro, y el pañuelo rojo marca del Capitán envuelto sobre la macabra cabeza.

El capitán levantó su catalejo de nuevo, capaz ahora de ver las formas de los hombres que estaban en la cubierta. No parecían alarmados, se movían haciendo sus tareas de forma relajada. Cullen sonrió mientras cortaban el agua y la luz rosa del amanecer daba paso a la luz del día.

―Ritmo constante, chicos, ―gritó―. ¡Preparad los cañones, pero contened el fuego hasta que estemos encima de ellos!

Isabella se tensó mientras los dos barcos se acercaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría? Miró al capitán, su piel cosquilleaba de energía nerviosa, pero él parecía en calma y tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

―Dile a Newton que prepare los cañones, ―le dijo. Ella dio un salto de sorpresa, no esperando la orden que vendría normalmente a través de Jasper. Sin embargo, el primer oficial estaba al otro lado del barco, de pie listo cerca de la proa. Isabella bajó corriendo a la cubierta de munición, buscando al Jefe de Munición.

―El capitán ha dicho que se preparen los cañones, ―le dijo sin aliento, intentando ignorar la forma apreciativa en que la mirada de él se movía por su silueta. Había sido un shock la primera vez que uno de los hombres la había mirado de esa forma -tampoco es que nunca se la hubieran comido con la mirada, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría pasar mientras iba vestida de chico. Antes de llegar a bordo, Isabella había sido felizmente ignorante del hecho de que los hombres a veces encontraban consuelo en los brazos de otros hombres. Fue cuando dobló una esquina y encontró a dos miembros de la tripulación en un abrazo que todo se hizo cristalino. Se detuvo impresionada, escondida entre las sombres mientras uno de los hombres se ponía de rodillas y tiraba de los calzones del otro. Conteniendo un grito ahogado, Isabella consiguió largarse a trompicones por dónde había venido y se juró ser más cuidadosa cuando vagara sola por la noche.

Desde entonces, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de lujuria de algunos miembros de la tripulación, y las de Newton eran las peores de todas. Isabella era habitualmente muy cuidadosa al evitar al hombre, segura de que él no estaba acostumbrado a contenerse cuando se trataba de sus deseos más básicos.

Isabella se estremeció ligeramente al pensarlo.

―Siempre están listos, ―contestó Newton sugerentemente, su sonrisa suspicaz era incluso más desagradable debido a sus dientes podridos. Isabella contuvo una mueca de asco, mirando en su lugar detrás de él a la fila de cañones. A pesar de su naturaleza nauseabunda, el alardeo de Newton era cierto. Cada cañón estaba cargado y tripulado, solo necesitando ser rodado hacia delante en posición de disparo un momento antes del asalto.

―Se lo diré, ―dijo ella asintiendo, solo para ser detenida cuando se giró para marcharse por la sudorosa mano de él en su brazo. La acercó a él de un tirón, su horrible aliento cayó sobre la mejilla de ella.

―Eres una cosita delgaducha, ―murmuró en su oído―, pero no del todo desagradable al ojo. Y eres casi tan suave como una moza. ―Su mano bajó por su espalda y apretó agresivamente su trasero―. Después de la batalla, ¿qué dices de que tengamos una pequeña... celebración privada?

Isabella luchó contra la bilis que subió por su garganta, estirando la mano lentamente en su lugar hacia la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón. Newton abrió los ojos como platos al oír como la amartillaba, y bajó la mirada para ver la boca presionada contra su barriga. La soltó inmediatamente, dando un paso atrás con las manos levantadas a la defensiva.

―Solo era una oferta amable, ―protestó, su sonrisa creída era traicionada por el sudor de su labio superior.

―Considera esto mi amable negativa, ―contestó ella, apartándose mientras desamartillaba la pistola y volvía a guardársela en el cinturón―. Dejaré al capitán saber que estás listo. ―Subió corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose justo antes de salir a cubierta. Se inclinó pesadamente contra la pared, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Su encuentro con Newton la había puesto muy nerviosa. Sabía que si él elegía forzar sus atenciones sobre ella, no podría quitárselo de encima. Afortunadamente, de todos era sabido que el capitán se oponía a cualquier forma de violación. Era extraño que se sintiera consolada por eso -que el aseguramiento de su bienestar cayera en el mismo hombre a quien pretendía matar.

Sí que era un mundo extraño.

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse mientras corría de vuelta hasta el capitán. ―Los cañones están listos, señor, ―dijo con voz firme.

Un asentimiento fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que Cullen se volviera hacia el Intendente. ―Diez grados estribor, acércanos a su babor.

―Sí, Capitán, ―respondió Crowley, girando ligeramente el timón.

―Despacio, ―murmuró Cullen―. Despacio... más despacio. No demasiado cerca, no queremos alertarles.

Finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente como para ver claramente la tripulación. Isabella identificó fácilmente al capitán y él levantó una mano a modo de saludo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta todavía de que estaba a solo un instante de su destrucción.

Edward soltó una risita, luego levantó una mano como respuesta mientras gritaba, ―¡Levantad los colores!

Isabella miró impresionada como todo parecía suceder a la vez -la bandera francesa fue reemplazada por la bandera de Cullen, su espeluznante sonrisa ondeaba en el viento. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido cuando los cañones se colocaron en su posición apuntando por las aberturas y el Capitán gritó, ―¡Apuntad!

Sucedió en cuestión de segundos mientras el Capitán Renard miraba confuso, con la mano congelada en el aire.

―¡Fuego! ―gritó Cullen. La orden hizo eco a través de Whitlock y luego de Newton antes de que una tormenta de cañonazos explotara en la quietud. El disparo de avisó cayó en arco sobre la proa de la _Dama_, la tripulación corrió hacia todas partes con un frenético pánico.

Sin embargo, el aviso fue ignorado, y el Capitán Cullen no había esperado realmente que Renard fuera a rendirse sin luchar. Mientras los hombres de él se apresuraban a cargar sus propios cañones, Cullen gritó otra orden de disparo y el resto de los cañones descargaron, explotando esa vez en la cubierta del barco. Isabella se llevó las manos a los oídos por reflejo y, a través del humo, solo pudo entrever la figura del Capitán Renard moviendo los brazos y ordenando a sus hombres responder al fuego.

―¡Llevanos a su costado, Crowley! ―gritó Cullen mientras la _Dama _se movía con dificultad en el agua. Renard les gritó a sus hombres y luego se dio cuenta de que su piloto había sido alcanzado por la última ráfaga y no había nadie manejando el timón. Se abrió paso a empujones entre los frenéticos miembros de la tripulación, desesperado por mantener el control de su barco.

Era demasiado tarde.

―¡Garfios! ―La orden del capitán hizo eco en el aire mientras los hombres lanzaban los enormes ganchos hacia arriba y hacia la cubierta de la _Dama_. Cuando se engancharon, los hombres tiraron de las cuerdas al unísono, los músculos se tensaron y las voces se unificaron en fuertes gruñidos por la victoria que se avecinaba. Con los dos barcos unidos uno al otro, los miembros de la tripulación de la _Flecha_ saltaron al otro barco, con los sables brillando en la luz del sol y el sonido del fuego de las pistolas llenando el aire.

El choque del metal y los gritos de batalla se filtraron a través del humo mientras Isabella veía la batalla desde su lugar al lado de Cullen. Él estaba de pie, con un pie apoyado en la borda de la _Flecha_, el otro en la _Dama_, una pistola en cada mano mientras gritaba órdenes a los hombres. Apuntó cuando uno de los hombres de Renard corrió hacia los cañones, disparando al hombre en la pierna. Cayó a la cubierta con un grito de dolor y Edward disparó de nuevo, dando esa vez en la jarcia en el palo de mesana y liberando la pesada vela sobre las cabezas de tres hombres que peleaban contra los suyos.

Cullen se guardó las pistolas y sacó su sable -el_ sable de su padre,_ se corrigió Isabella- y saltó al centro de la reyerta con solo un rápido, ―¡Quédate aquí, Smith! ―gruñido sobre su hombro. Lanzando cortes entre los cuerpos que se retorcían, reuniéndose con Whitlock y girándose para pelear espalda contra espalda con su primer oficial.

―¿Llamas a esto un poco de diversión? ―preguntó Jasper con sarcasmo, levantando su propia espada para bloquear un golpe.

―Oh, vamos, Jasper, ―contestó con una ligera risa, girando hacia la izquierda para dar caña al hombre barril que blandía una sable en cada rechoncho puño―. ¡No puedes decir que no estás disfrutando esto!

Pelearon en un baile coordinado que solo podía conseguirse después de docenas de batallas y años de confianza. Lanzándose y girando, cada uno defendió los puntos débiles del otro, con sus espadas cortando el aire.

Entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, la pelea terminó, y la tripulación de Renard se arrodillo derrotada en la cubierta de la _Dama_, con las manos atadas a la espalda y la cabeza baja. Los hombres de Cullen rodeaban a un puñado de pasajeros que se retiraron a sus camarotes cuando empezó la pelea, y estaban de pie en un pequeño círculo, con el miedo evidente en sus caras. La tripulación de la _Flecha_ estaba desperdigada por la cubierta, apuntando con armas a los prisioneros e incapaces de esconder sus sonrisitas de satisfacción.

―Whitlock, ―dijo el capitán con voz firme mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la tripulación―, divide a los hombres para que registren el barco. Quiero el tesoro abordo antes de que nuestra presencia aquí atraiga algún interés.

―¡Smith! ―gritó, e Isabella cruzó nerviosa el espacio entre los dos barcos―. Recoge cualquier baratija que los pasajeros escondan. ―Se giró para mirar furioso al grupo―. No queréis quedaros nada si es que valoráis vuestras vidas, ―avisó e, inmediatamente, empezaron a quitarse anillos y a sacar relojes de bolsillo. Isabella cogió una bolsita que Jasper le dio y fue hacia el pequeño grupo. Extendiéndola, contuvo una náusea mientras cada objeto caía en el interior.

―Por favor, ―suplicó una mujer anciana mientras tocaba su collar de oro con lágrimas en los ojos―. Era de mi madre. ―El corazón de Isabella se encogió. Ella nunca había conocido a su madre, que había muerto al nacer ella, y la súplica de la mujer hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Miró de un lado a otro, buscando al capitán, y le encontró mirándola fijamente.

Isabella tragó con dificultad. La estaba mirando, viendo si podía con la responsabilidad que le había dado. Si fallaba esa prueba, perdería la oportunidad de hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a la mujer a los ojos. Isabella movió la bolsa hacia ella de forma insistente e intentó ignorar los sollozos de la mujer mientras se desabrochaba el collar y lo entregaba. Sin otra palabra, Isabella volvió a la _Flecha_, poniendo la bolsa en la pila del botín que el Intendente ya estaba contando. Fue a trabajar con el resto de la tripulación, transfiriendo rápidamente el cargamento de la _Dama_ a la _Flecha_, manteniendo todo el rato un ojo en busca de barcos de la corona u otros bucaneros que pudieran sentirse tentados de robar el tesoro para ellos.

Respirando pesadamente y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, Isabella se inclinó contra una gran caja para descansar un momento. Los hombres siguieron trabajando a su alrededor y ella intentó no llamar la atención mientras buscaba al capitán entre la multitud. Había desaparecido bajo cubierta de la _Dama_ y todavía no había subido.

―¡Smith! ―ladró Crowley, haciéndola saltar. Se volvió hacia él, pero él no levantó la mirada del libro de contabilidad en que estaba marcando el ingreso del día―. Vuelve a trabajar, ―ordenó―. Nada de descansar hasta que hayamos zarpado.

Isabella se tragó una contestación. Estaba cansada de cumplir órdenes. Cansada de estar rodeada de hombres asquerosos y olorosos. Cansada de ser una criminal. Estaba llena de culpa y enfado... frustración porque ese plan suyo parecía caerse a pedazos a su alrededor. Había hombres intentando tocarla. Robaba collares de damas y las hacía llorar. ¡Llevaba encima una pistola, por el amor de Dios!

Entonces le vio. El Capitán Cullen salió a cubierta, sonriendo a sus hombres y con la espada de su padre balanceándose a su cadera.

_Sí_. Ese era su propósito.

E Isabella sabía que soportaría cualquier tormento para hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Respirando profundamente, cruzó hasta la _Dama_ y llevó otra caja hasta el barco de Cullen, con el odio y la furia ardiendo en sus tripas mientras veía al capitán celebrar con sus hombres.

Un grito le llamó la atención, e Isabella vio al primer oficial correr hasta Cullen con una pequeña caja en las manos. La extendió y la sonrisa del capitán creció mientras la cogía de Whitlock, agarrándola contra su pecho. Diciéndole una última palabra en voz baja al primer oficial, paso rápidamente a la _Flecha _y corrió a su habitación sin decirle una palabra a nadie.

―¡Daos prisa! ―gritó Whitlock―. Tomad esto rápido. ¡Nos vamos en quince minutos!

―¿Qué hay de la tripulación? ―contestó con un grito McCarty, lanzándoles una sonrisita de satisfacción a los hombres que estaban de rodillas.

―Dejadlos atados, ―contestó el primer oficial―. Para cuando se liberen habremos puesto una buena distancia.

Mientras los hombres doblaban sus esfuerzos, corriendo de un barco al otro, los ojos de Isabella fueron hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido el capitán. Estaba solo y todos los demás estaban tan ocupados que seguro que no notaban su ausencia. Miró a Crowley, que cargaba con un gran baúl con la ayuda de otro hombre hacia el lado opuesto del barco.

¿Podría ser esa su oportunidad? Sus dedos fueron a la pistola que tenía a la cintura, frotando lentamente el mango. Caminando rápidamente y manteniéndose fuera del camino de los demás en la medida de lo posible, fue hasta la habitación del capitán. Mirando sobre su hombro una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, dio un paso hacia el pasillo oscuro, instando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse rápidamente. Se escondió en el umbral de una puerta, escuchando intensamente en busca de voces o pasos. Al no oír nada, Isabella caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta del capitán, presionando la oreja contra ella antes de girar en silencio el pomo.

Por una grieta de la puerta, pudo ver la espalda de Edward Cullen. No estaba sentado a su escritorio, sino inclinado sobre él, examinando algo de cerca... tan de cerca, de hecho, que no levantó la mirada cuando Isabella entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

―¿Eres tú, Smith? ―murmuró, todavía concentrado en su escritorio.

Isabella dio un salto, no se había dado cuenta que él había notado su entrada. ―Sí, señor, ―dijo solo por hábito―. ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?

Él rio sin humor. ―Nada pasa en este barco sin que yo lo sepa, ―contestó―. Ahora, ¿qué pasa?

En todo ese tiempo todavía no la había mirado... e Isabella se dio cuenta de que si había un buen momento para que cumpliera su misión, era ese. En silencio, sacó la pistola de su cinturón, levantándola con las dos manos. Amartilló el arma y, al oírlo, Cullen cuadró los hombros y, lentamente, se enderezo y se dio la vuelta; su mirada era oscura y de furia.

―¿Qué es esto? ―siseó.

Isabella luchó contra el temblor de su voz. ―Yo diría que es obvio.

Cullen tensó la mandíbula e Isabella pudo sentir el enfado radiar de su piel. ―¿Planeas usar eso? ―preguntó, bajando brevemente la mirada a la pistola que ella tenía agarrada entre sus manos de nudillos blancos.

Ella no dijo nada.

―¿Alguna vez has disparado a un hombre mientras te miraba a los ojos, Smith? ―siguió con un tono bajo, dando un lento paso hacia ella―. ¿Le has mantenido la mirada mientras tomabas su vida?

La mano de ella tembló ligeramente, pero levantó la pistola con determinación. ―Puedo matarte.

Cullen se quedó helado.

―¿Y por qué harías tal cosa? ―Otro paso. Otro movimiento de la pistola. Otro punto muerto.

―Tú mataste a mi padre.

La única reacción fue que entrecerró su ojo bueno. ―Sí. Imagino que he matado unos cuantos padres. Tendrás que ser más específico.

Para el disgusto de Isabella, una tanda de lágrimas empezó a picar en sus ojos y se tragó la emoción, cuadrando los hombros.

―Tú mataste a Charles Swan.

Por primera vez, hubo una brecha en el frío comportamiento de Cullen, e Isabella creyó ver un brillo de sorpresa iluminar sus ojos.

_Oh, sí, _pensó. _Sé la verdad, bastardo._

―¿Swan? ―repitió―. No... _Capitán _Charlie Swan.

Isabella se tensó. ―Dejó su cargo antes de que yo naciera.

Cullen resopló. ―¿Cargo?

―Llevo casi dos años buscándote, ―dijo ella, ignorando su comentario―. Desde ese día en que le dejaste sangrando hasta la muerte en el suelo de su estudio.

El capitán dio otro pequeño paso hacia ella, y ella se dio cuenta de que el cañón de la pistola estaba ya a solo centímetros de su pecho. Su mano apretó el agarre, su dedo se posicionó sobre el gatillo.

―Yo no maté a tu padre, chico, ―dijo él en voz baja.

―Mentiroso, ―escupió ella.

―No fui yo.

La determinación que vio en los ojos de él la sacudió ligeramente.

_No. No podía estar equivocada... ¿verdad?_

Pero no importó. La breve duda -el momento de vacilación- fue todo lo que necesitó el Capitán Cullen. En un fluido movimiento, él levantó la mano y golpeó la pistola de su pecho mientras la giraba, asegurando su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella. La pistola golpeó el suelo mientras ella luchaba con él, pero no era adversario para su fuerza superior. Él la movió a la fuerza contra el escritorio y la afilada esquina de la tabla de madera le rozó el estómago.

―Ahora, ―gruñó él en su oído―, dime quién eres realmente... y porqué no debería matarte ahora mismo.

Isabella lucho por tomar aire, las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Le arañó el antebrazo, pero él ignoró sus resistencias.

―¡Respóndeme! ―demandó.

―No... no puedo... ―dijo con voz ronca. Con un resoplido de exasperación, él aflojó un poco su agarre e Isabella tomó aire con dificultad.

―¿Quién eres? ―repitió.

―Te lo he dicho-

―¡Mientes! ― interrumpió con un grito―. Sé que Charlie Swan no tenía hijos. Su esposa murió al dar a luz a su única hija... ―Cullen dejó de hablar e Isabella le sintió tensarse.

―No... ―murmuró, girándola de repente y empujando su espalda contra el escritorio. Hundió los dedos en sus brazos e Isabella levantó la barbilla, luchando contra las lágrimas. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano, su ojo verde brillaba mientras examinaba la cara de ella más de cerca.

Isabella estiró la mano detrás de ella, buscando algo en el escritorio... lo que fuera que pudiera usar como arma. Cerró la mano alrededor de un objeto, pero no se atrevió a mirar qué era.

―No puede ser, ―dijo, sus ojos bajaron de su cara a su cuerpo mientras su asombro hacía que soltara ligeramente su agarre en ella.

Aprovechando el momento, Isabella levantó el pesado pisapapeles y, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó con él la sien de Cullen. Abrió el ojo desmesuradamente por la sorpresa mientras su agarre en ella se apretaba dolorosamente. Ella levantó la mano para golpear de nuevo, pero Edward se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Isabella se cernió sobre él, su corazón latía salvajemente mientras intentaba respirar desesperadamente.

_¿Lo había hecho? ¿Estaba muerto?_

Un momento de euforia fue seguido casi de forma inmediata por una ola de náuseas. Miró su cuerpo inconsciente, con el pisapapeles todavía agarrado en la mano. Su mirada se movió a la pequeña estatua -una fundición en bronce de un león rugiendo sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Una mancha oscura teñía el metal y, cuando goteó en su mano, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Sangre. La sangre de _él_.

Con un gemido, Isabella dejó caer el pisapapeles y este golpeó el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo, descansando contra el hombro de él. Mas sangre goteaba de su cabeza, cayendo por su pelo hasta el suelo.

La mano de Isabella voló a su boca mientras se arrodillaba.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Cierto, Edward Cullen era un asesino. Pero ahora... ahora ella también lo era.

De repente, la puerta de la cabina se abrió de golpe y Jasper Whitlock entró corriendo.

―¡Capitán, se acerca un barco de la corona! ―Sus palabras terminaron con un grito ahogado de impresión al absorber la imagen que tenía delante. Isabella se puso de pie de un salto, el miedo y el pánico apartaron la culpa que la paralizaba. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, solo para ser atrapada en los fuertes brazos del primer oficial. La contuvo con un agarre de acero, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

―¡Suéltame! ―Le dio una patada, pero él la sostuvo con facilidad. Un gemido procedente del suelo hizo que los dos detuvieran sus movimientos.

―Está vivo,―murmuró Isabella aliviada, seguido rápidamente de un escalofrío de miedo.

Ella moriría. A no ser que consiguiera escapar, moriría.

Cullen gimió de nuevo, llamando la atención de Whitlock, e Isabella luchó contra sus instintos y se desplomó, fingiendo un desmayo. El primer oficial ajustó su agarre, murmurando una queja, e Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad para hundir sus dientes en el brazo de él... con fuerza.

Whitlock se apartó sorprendido e Isabella se dio la vuelta, golpeándole con la rodilla entre sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Con un fuerte gemido, el cuerpo de él se dobló sobre sí mismo y cayó al suelo al lado del capitán.

Isabella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que llegara alguien más, así qué salió corriendo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para coger el sable de su padre del escritorio de Cullen. Subió corriendo las escaleras, manteniéndose en las sombras, y salió a cubierta, caminando rápidamente y evitando hacer contacto visual con nadie. La tripulación la ignoró mientras se movían corriendo de un lado a otro, asegurando la carga y preparándose para zarpar. Se agachó detrás de una pila de lona y respiró profundamente, intentando pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Pasó la mirada por la cubierta, buscando un lugar en que esconderse.

Pero ella sabía que no había lugar donde esconderse. Cuando el capitán recuperase la consciencia, su tripulación desmontaría el barco para buscarla.

_¡...se acerca un barco de la corona!_

La palabras de Jasper se le metieron en la cabeza. ¿Un barco de la corona? Se giró para mirar el horizonte, mordiéndose el labio al ver al barco que se acercaba a ellos... y a la enorme extensión de mar que tenía por delante.

¿Podría hacerlo? Isabella era buena nadadora, pero la idea la llenaba de aprehensión. Echó una mirada atrás hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del capitán.

Era su única esperanza.

Con amarga determinación, agarró con fuerza el sable, pasándose el cinturón sobre la cabeza y un brazo y asegurando la hebilla en su cuerpo. Se subió a la borda, aliviada al encontrar una cuerda colgando cerca.

No tendría que saltar.

Isabella se agarró a la cuerda, estremeciéndose cuando arañó su piel. Manteniéndose apartada del casco con la ayuda de sus piernas, se deslizó lentamente por la cuerda, mano sobre mano, escuchando todo el tiempo en busca de la alerta que sabía que se avecinaba.

Temiendo que se quedaba sin tiempo, Isabella respiró profundamente y soltó la cuerda, cayendo con fuerza al furioso mar. Empujó contra el agua y rompió la superficie escupiendo y jadeando en busca de aire mientras las olas se la llevaban, ayudándola a llegar al barco inglés y alejándola de la _Flecha Negra_. Miró atrás y encontró a la _Flecha _a toda vela, cortando el agua mientras se alejaba de ella... y del barco de la corona.

Isabella sonrió... y empezó a nadar.

- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Edward Cullen se llevó el catalejo al ojo, con la mandíbula tensa por el enfado y la determinación. Por él vio al joven Smith -no... a la joven _Swan_, se corrigió- a bordo del _HMS Intrépido_. Su sable brillaba en la luz del sol, y ella movía los brazos mientras hablaba con la tripulación a bordo. Un momento después apareció el comandante del navío.

Hunter. Comodoro James Hunter. Edward le conocía bien.

La _Flecha Negra_ había evadido fácilmente al _Intrépido_, rodeando la isla antes de llegar a una bahía escondida. Era un truco que Cullen había usado en el pasado, y uno que todavía no le había fallado. Cambiando de velas, levantaron los colores ingleses, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos del _Intrépido_ mientras lo seguían para evitar tener que identificarse.

―¿Capitán? ―Whitlock se acercó a él, extendiéndole un trapo―. Todavía está sangrando.

―Se pasará, ―gruñó, pero cogió el trapo igualmente y lo presionó contra su sien. La moza se la había jugado, pero sus actos no pasarían sin castigo.

El primer oficial siguió con su mirada al _Intrépido_. ―Entonces, ¿vamos tras ella? ―Cullen le había revelado la verdadera identidad de Smith.

―Sí.

―A Hunter no le gustará.

―No, no espero que lo haga.

―Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo estar.

―No, ―saltó Cullen, mirando furioso a su amigo―. La Srta. Swan responderá por sus actos. Y yo recuperaré mi sable.

―Era de su padre, ―le recordó al capitán.

―Era, ―contestó Cullen, volviendo a mirar por su catalejo―. Ahora es mío.

Whitlock decidió no hacer el comentario obvio de que en ese momento era de la Srta. Swan. En su lugar, preguntó, ―¿Qué harás con ella cuando la tengamos?

Cullen sonrió ligeramente al pensarlo.

―No... ―Jasper se aclaró la garganta―. No forzarías a la chica, ¿verdad? ―Aunque ella prácticamente le había emasculado, el primer oficial no le desearía tal destino a nadie.

―Me conoces demasiado bien para preguntar eso, ―contestó el capitán con disgusto. Aun así, había formas para que se tomara su venganza sin violar a la chica. No, él no era de los que dañaban a las mujeres -ni siquiera a una tan irritante como la chica Swan- pero pagaría.

―Entonces, ¿qué harás? ―preguntó Whitlock.

Cullen sonrió de nuevo, viendo a dos de los hombres de Hunter coger a la chica de los brazos y llevársela a rastras. Casi pudo oír sus protestas y soltó una ligera risita. Evidentemente, el _Intrépido_ no era el refugio que ella había esperado.

―¿Edward? ―preguntó Jasper de nuevo―. ¿Qué harás?

La chica Swan le dio una patada en la espinilla a uno de los guardias y, esa vez, Edward rio bien alto.

―Solo tener un poco de diversión, Jasper, ―le dijo a su primer oficial―. Solo tener un poco de buena diversión.


	3. Capturada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**He escuchado algo hoy que me parece demasiado extravagante como para ser verdad. Aun así, sin embargo, siento que debo investigar. Dudo sobre si documentar la conversación aquí, no vaya a ser descubierto sin mi conocimiento y todos mis planes se echen a perder.**_

_**Tal vez cuando sepa más.**_

_**Esta situación demanda la máxima cautela.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 28 de mayo, 1665**_

Capitulo tres – Capturada

―¡No, no lo entendéis! ―Isabella se removió contra las fuertes manos que la sujetaban―. ¡Por favor, dejad que me explique!

Los dos guardias ignoraron sus súplicas, deteniéndose solo para arrancarle el sable de su padre del cuerpo antes de forzarla a cruzar una puerta. Echó una mirada frenética sobre su hombro, pero el Comodoro Hunter le daba la espalda mientras se dirigía a un miembro de su tripulación.

Isabella luchó contra una oleada de pánico y lágrimas. Su ropa mojada goteaba en el suelo de madera mientras caminaba a tropezones por el estrecho pasillo, y temblaba, todavía le dolían los músculos por el largo tiempo que había estado nadando. Solo la desesperación había hecho que sus brazos y piernas siguieran moviéndose mientras peleaba contra las olas, el barco de la corona desaparecía y reaparecía cuando ella llegaba a cada cima de espuma blanca. Había pensado que el _Intrépido_ sería su salvación. En su lugar, había sido tratada como una vulgar criminal.

El comodoro la había mirado desde arriba con desagrado mientras ella jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Por favor... por favor... ―consiguió soltar ahogada antes de caer ceremoniosamente de rodillas y vomitar en la cubierta. Pasándose la manga de su camisa por la boca, Isabella se levantó sobre sus temblorosas piernas solo para encontrarse con los helados ojos azules de Hunter, ya no curiosos, sino duros y fríos. Solo le llevó un momento a Isabella determinar la razón. Detrás de él estaban los pasajeros de la _Dama Encantada_, incluyendo a la mujer que había suplicado por quedarse el collar de su madre. Apuntó a Isabella con un tembloroso dedo acusador, con la cabeza bien alta.

―Es un ladrón, ―dijo con voz firme―, uno de los piratas que nos asediaron, ¡monstruos asesinos!

Hunter no había desperdiciado un momento en ordenar que Isabella fuera encadenada.

―La corona no tolera la piratería, ―le gruñó.

―No... yo no... ―El corazón de Isabella se aceleró, y no fue capaz de formar en sus labios las palabras en su defensa. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento.

―No temas. Se te tratará con justicia y tendrás un juicio, ―le aseguró Hunter―. Pero si se te encuentra culpable, ten por seguro que se te colgará.

La sangre de Isabella se heló. ―¡No!

―Lleváoslo, ―ordenó.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Había tenido confianza excesiva, tenía que admitir Isabella, corriendo hacia delante cuando debería haberse movido con cautela. Pero cuando supo la identidad del asesino de su padre, solo se había concentrado en una cosa: encontrar a Edward Cullen. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un puesto en su barco -de acercarse lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo su vengadora meta- no lo había pensado dos veces.

Debería haberlo hecho.

Uno de los guardias la soltó y dio un paso adelante para abrir una puerta de madera. Se abrió con un chirrido e Isabella cruzó al oscuro interior con los ojos entrecerrados. Había un montón de barriles y cajas apilados contra las paredes de algún tipo de almacén. El guardia dobló la esquina, solo para volver con un par de grilletes colgando de sus manos.

―No, por favor. Tengo que hablar con el comodoro, ―suplicó―. No soy quien cree que soy. ¡Por favor!

Los guardias no dijeron nada mientras encadenaban sus manos y la empujaban al interior de la habitación. Tras unir los grilletes a una cadena que había enganchada en el suelo, los hombres se marcharon, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

―¡Por favor! ―gritó hacia la puerta mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba―. No soy un criminal. ¡Tengo que hablar con el comodoro! ―Isabella se movió con dificultad hacia la puerta, sintiendo miedo mientras el peso de la cadena tiraba de sus brazos. Una pequeña ventana con barrotes sobre la puerta reveló el perfil de uno de sus captores.

―¡Escucha! ―exclamó, una idea se formaba en su cabeza―. Puedo ayudar al comodoro. Dile... ¡dile que tengo información sobre Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen! ― Contuvo el aliento, esperando una respuesta. Estaba segura de que el Comodoro Hunter no podría resistir tal tentación. Cullen era un enemigo de la Corona, un asesino y un ladrón. Capturar a ese hombre aseguraría el avance del comodoro, tal vez le ganaría un título y tierras en reconocimiento de su servicio.

El guardia no dijo nada y, tras un momento, le escuchó hablar con el otro hombre en voz baja. Ella suspiró, pasando la mirada por la pequeña habitación en busca de una forma de escape o algún tipo de arma. Moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de las paredes heladas, rodeó la pequeña habitación tanto como se lo permitieron las cadenas, pero no había otra abertura excepto por un pequeño ojo de buey en lo alto de la pared. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de abrir una de las cajas sin herramientas cuando una voz baja le habló.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ella dio un salto a pesar de la baja voz de tenor del hombre.

―¿Hola? ―dijo de nuevo, un poco más alto.

Isabella se giró en la dirección de la voz, pero solo pudo distinguir las vagas formas y sombras del cargamento que tenía delante. Se puso de pie, caminando con dificultad al otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

―¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó ella, con la voz casi como un suspiro para evitar que los guardias la escucharan.

―Aquí, ―contestó la voz―. En la esquina.

Isabella extendió las manos encadenadas, abriéndose paso por un pequeño agujero en el montón de cajas. Entrecerrando los ojos en la débil luz, solo pudo distinguir una gran forma negra en la esquina, un hombre hecho un ovillo en el interior de una pequeña celda.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó―. ¿Estás bien? ―Empezó a moverse hacia él, pero la cadena la detuvo―. ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó con duda. El hombre era obviamente algún tipo de criminal y no se atrevió a aventurarse demasiado cerca de él.

El hombre soltó una risita, casi como si le leyera la mente. ―No te haré daño, ―le aseguró―. Dime, ¿por qué encarcelaría el comodoro a una moza? ¿Robaste la plata mientras tu cliente dormía?

Isabella se enderezó por la insinuación de que era una dama de dudosa reputación. ―¿Cliente? Le haré saber- ―Se detuvo a mitad de la frase. ―Espera. ¿Cómo ha sabido que soy una dama?

―No creo haberte llamado _dama_, ―contestó con una risa.

―No me insulte, Señor.

―Jacob.

―¿Perdón?

―Mi nombre es Jacob. Jacob Black.

Isabella inspiró. ―Bueno, Sr. Black. _Soy _una dama y no del tipo que usted insinúa. Pero como estoy vestida como un hombre, siento curiosidad por cómo lo ha sabido.

―No puedo verte.

―¿Qué?

―Está oscuro. No puedo verte, así que no sé nada de tu atuendo, ―dijo con un toque de cansancio en el tono―. Pero tu voz es obviamente femenina, lo que me lleva de vuelta a mi pregunta original. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Isabella suspiró, sentándose con pesadez en una caja cercana y levantando ausentemente la mano para frotar el collar que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa. Había sido un riesgo llevarlo puesto, pero el collar era un regalo de su padre y siempre le daba consuelo.

―Todo es un malentendido, ―dijo finalmente.

―Normalmente lo es. ―Rio. Isabella notó un ligero acento en la voz del hombre, un toque musical que había oído a menudo en las islas.

―El comodoro cree que soy un pirata, ―dijo.

―Pero no lo eres.

―¡Por supuesto que no!

―Entonces, ¿por qué cree que lo eres?

Isabella hizo una pausa, insegura de cuánto contarle a ese extraño. ―Era un disfraz... para una misión secreta abordo de un barco pirata. Tenía que actuar para no ser descubierta por la tripulación.

―¿Una misión para quién?

―Para mí misma.

―¿Qué tipo de misión?

―Eso... es privado, ―contestó un momento después―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te ha hecho caer en las garras del comodoro?

―Un cargo parecido. ―Reajustó su postura y soltó un ligero grito ahogado de dolor.

―Estás herido, ―observó ella, incapaz de enmascarar su preocupación.

Jacob rio sin humor. ―Los métodos de persuasión del comodoro son un poco... primitivos.

―¿Te ha golpeado?

―Él no, ―se corrigió―. Sus hombres. Sin embargo, no importa. Me esperan cosas peores cuando lleguemos a puerto.

―Se te hará un juicio justo, eso seguro, ―dijo ella débilmente.

Jacob se movió de nuevo. ―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Isabella. ―Entones, por razones que no entendía completamente, se corrigió―. Bella. Mis amigos me llaman Bella.

―Bueno, Bella, ―dijo él, agarrándose a las barras para bajarse hasta el suelo. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, pero la celda no era lo suficientemente grande como para que estirase las piernas―. Los juicios justos no son para hombres como yo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No puedes verme.

Bella pestañeó, insegura de qué tenía que ver eso con nada. ―Te veo. Bueno, un poco al menos.

―Yo soy de estas islas, Bella, ―explicó con voz dura―. No soy Inglés y mi piel no es lo bastante blanca como para garantizar un juicio justo. Seré afortunado si puedo disfrutar una última comida antes de ser enviado a galeras.

Bella se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras durante un momento. Después preguntó, ―¿Eres... eres culpable?

―Robé comida para una familia hambrienta. Si eso es un crimen, soy culpable.

Bella tembló y levantó las rodillas, rodeándolas con los brazos encadenados. ―Eso no parece ser algo malo. ¿Cómo pueden acusarte?

―Creía que tú, de todas las personas, sabría que no todas las personas acusadas de un crimen son culpables de él.

Bella se sobresaltó y luego sintió una pequeña sonrisa levantar sus labios. ―¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que _yo _no soy culpable?

Ella vio un destello e imaginó que el hombre sonreía ampliamente.

―Soy excelente juzgando a las personas, ―contestó.

- . - . - . - . -

Fue bajo el manto de la oscuridad que el Capitán Cullen y su tripulación hicieron su avance sobre el _HMS Intrépido_, aproximándose en silencio, sin decir una palabra para que su acercamiento no fuera oído.

Cullen movió la cabeza en dirección a Whitlock, quien le susurró una orden a un oficial que tenía a la izquierda. Cullen se estremeció por el sonido de la cadena del ancla rozando contra el casco y rezó porque el choque de las olas lo ahogaran.

Miró a sus hombres, todos en calzones y camisa, con armas colocadas con seguridad alrededor de sus cinturas o cruzadas de un hombro a otro.

Nada de pistolas. Solo cuchillas.

Sin más palabras, dirigió al grupo a la borda, agarró una cuerda y bajó por el costado. Los otros le siguieron de cerca y, en cuestión de segundos, los hombres nadaban por las aguas negras hacia la mole que era el _Intrépido_. Más allá estaba la costa, y unas pocas luces indicaban que no todos en el pueblo dormían, incluso aunque era tarde.

No importaría. Si el plan del capitán tenía éxito, entrarían y saldrían del barco de la Corona sin que nadie en tierra o mar supiera que habían estado ahí.

Con un gruñido bajo, se detuvo un momento en la cadena del ancla del _Intrépido _y descansó un momento, buscando en el casco la cuerda que había visto por su catalejo durante el día. Si la suerte estaba con ellos, no habría sido subida.

Cullen sonrió. La suerte estaba, de hecho, con ellos.

Metiéndose en el agua, flotó con facilidad a lo largo del navío y luego pataleó para impulsarse fuera del agua para poder agarrar la cuerda. Le hicieron falta algunos intentos, pero finalmente la agarró firmemente y subió por el exterior del barco, sus pies desnudos se deslizaban por el lodoso casco. Hizo una pausa cuando llegó a la borda, mirando inseguro por el borde. Pudo distinguir un par de figuras espatarradas al otro lado del barco.

Durmiendo. Cullen se estremeció del disgusto. Algo así nunca sucedería en su barco.

Se impulsó a la cubierta en silencio y luego se deslizó en las sombras, dejando caer rápidamente una cuerda adicional para su tripulación. En cuestión de minutos ellos estaban a su lado, goteando y tensos por la expectación.

Cullen movió la cabeza en dirección a McCarty, apuntando hacia los dos tripulantes durmientes. Con un oficial a su lado, el aparejador jefe se acercó a ellos y Cullen sabía que en un momento estarían atados y amordazados, y dejarían de ser una amenaza.

―Encuentra a la chica, ―le susurró Cullen a Whitlock y los dos se separaron, cada uno tomando una dirección para registrar el barco. Sacando su daga de la funda, Cullen se acercó al umbral de una puerta, presionando la espalda contra la pared antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y escuchar atentamente. Entrando lentamente por el pasillo oscuro, señaló a sus hombres que fueran por la izquierda mientras él iba a la derecha. Se movieron sin hacer ruido en la oscuridad y el capitán sonrió satisfecho.

Bajó por el pasillo, presionando la oreja sistemáticamente contra cada puerta antes de abrirla con cuidado y mirar dentro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina, se quedó helado al oír una conversación en voz baja.

Escondido en las sombras, Cullen se acercó a la esquina y encontró a dos de los hombres de Hunter haciendo guardia frente a una puerta de madera, sus cuerpos proyectaban temblorosas sombras en la baja luz de un farol. Uno de los hombres se inclinó hacia delante, usando un trozo de tela retorcido para capturar un poco de fuego para su pipa de tabaco, y el capitán arrugó la nariz por el olor dulce y ahumado cuando las hojas captaron la mecha.

―¿Crees que el chico decía la verdad? ―preguntó el otro guardia―. ¿Deberíamos haberle hablado al comodoro de Cullen?

El capitán se quedó helado al oír su nombre.

―¿Por qué insistes en repetir la misma pregunta? ―respondió el primer guardia, soplando el humo al aire―. El chico obviamente mentía. No sabe nada de Eddie "Un-Ojo" que el comodoro no sepa ya. Es un marinero que transportaba pólvora o un ayuda de cámara sin conocimientos de importancia.

Tomó otra calada de su pipa. ―Por no mencionar que el comodoro tiene _entretenimiento_ esta noche, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa―. Y estoy seguro que no le gustaría que le interrumpieran.

El otro guardia rio. ―Sí, ¿has visto a la chiquilla que se llevó a su cámara? Atractiva, pero no muy lista, creo.

Un movimiento detrás de él llamó la atención de Cullen y, al mirar, encontró a dos de sus tripulantes, Crowley y Jenks, acercándose a él. Levantó un dedo a modo de advertencia y ellos se presionaron contra la pared, esperando su orden.

Cullen miró atento a los dos guardias, esperando su oportunidad. Cuando los dos se giraron para mirar por el ventanuco que había sobre la puerta, él movió la cabeza en dirección a sus hombres y, como si fueran uno, entraron en silencio en el pequeño espacio. Crowley golpeó a un guardia en la nuca con la empuñadura de su daga y Jenks le atrapó mientras caía al suelo. Mientras tanto, el capitán rodeó el cuello del segundo guardia con el brazo, presionando su propia cuchilla en la suave carne de su cuello. La pipa del hombre cayó al suelo, olvidada.

―Guarda silencio ahora, ―avisó Cullen en voz baja―. No te gustaría que mi mano se moviera.

Sintió el movimiento de la nuez del hombre mientras éste tragaba con miedo, y sonrió amargamente con satisfacción.

―Abre la puerta, ―ordenó―, y no hagas ruido.

El hombre cogió con dificultad un llavero que tenía enganchado en el cinturón y, finalmente, insertó una llave en el cerrojo con la mano temblorosa. Cullen metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del guardia y sacó un pañuelo de tela, arrugándolo y metiéndolo sin ceremonias en la boca del guardia. Empujó al hombre hacia Crowley con un movimiento de la cabeza.

―Átalos y sé rápido, ―le dijo―. Asegúrate de que tarden un rato en encontrarlos. ―Giró la daga en su mano una vez mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la puerta, y Jenks tomó posición a su lado con su propia cuchilla extendida.

Cullen abrió la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos en el oscuro interior; luego entró con cautela, escaneando la habitación mientras Jenks hacía lo mismo. Un tintineo hizo que se quedara helado en el sitio y, cuando bajó la mirada, vio que había golpeado una cadena enganchada al suelo. Sus ojos siguieron la cadena hasta un espacio entre dos cajas y miró a Jenks, presionando un dedo contra sus labios. Jenks asintió y, en silencio, siguieron el camino dejado por los enganches de metal.

Sonó un brusco crack y un dolor igual de brusco subió por el cráneo de Cullen, mareándole un momento antes de girarse para encontrar a Isabella mirándole con los ojos como platos y sujetando un tablón de madera sobre la cabeza, aparentemente lista para golpearle de nuevo. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás ligeramente y Jenks saltó delante de él para bloquear el segundo golpe, agarrando a la sorprendida Isabella y girándola hasta que estuvo inmovilizada con la espalda contra el pecho de él y los brazos en un agarre de acero. Su improvisada arma cayó al suelo mientras luchaba contra él, y él se movió rápidamente, cubriéndole la boca con la mano cuando la abrió para gritar.

Cullen se frotó la cabeza, mirándola furioso en la débil luz.

―No tengo ni idea de porqué siempre crees que es necesario golpearme en la cabeza, ―gruñó en voz baja.

Isabella empezó a responder, con la voz ahogada por la mano de Jenks.

―Estate quieta, muchachita, ―advirtió Jenks―. Apostaría solo con ver tu actual hospedaje que no quieres más que nosotros que el comodoro te descubra. Te soltaré si prometes no gritar... o intentar matar al capitán de nuevo.

Isabella consideró sus opciones y luego asintió una vez. Jenks soltó su agarre en ella después de darle una patada al tablón de madera. Isabella se arregló la camisa con las manos encadenadas y luego se volvió para mirar desafiante al capitán.

―Cullen, ―dijo con desagrado―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él dio un paso más cerca, cerniéndose sobre la pequeña figura de ella. Ella luchó contra la necesidad de dar un paso atrás y se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándole furiosa.

El cálido aliento de Cullen cayó sobre su cara y ella tragó con dificultad, luchando por no permitir que su miedo se mostrara. Sin embargo, él lo sintió y se deleitó un poco en ello.

―No creías que podías robarme y dejarme para morir, y que no viniera a buscarte, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, enseñando los dientes―. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi sable?

―¿Tu sable? ―refutó ella―. Creo que te refieres a _mi_ sable.

Él dio otro paso, sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. ―No me presiones, moza, ―gruñó―. Casi tengo ganas de dejarte encadenada y a la merced del comodoro.

―El comodoro me liberará, ―respondió ella airada―. En cuanto se de cuenta de su error.

Cullen rio. ―El comodoro no comete errores, ―dijo―. Un hecho del que te darás cuenta enormemente cuando estés cara a cara con el verdugo.

Isabella tragó con dificultad, las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas tintinearon mientras ella temblaba. Sus emociones se enfrentaron -miedo de Cullen, combinado con un vil odio por el hombre- junto a casi una desesperación porque él pudiera tener razón, porque el comodoro no fuera a atender a razones.

Jacob le había advertido lo mismo.

―Bien, ―dijo finalmente―. Iré contigo.

―Y, ¿qué te hace creer que quiero eso? ―contestó con un resoplido.

―¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

―Oh, ¿_no puedo_? ― Sacudió la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada burlona a Jenks, que sonrió satisfecho como respuesta―. Creo que puedo, y lo haré... ¡a no ser que me digas dónde está mi maldito sable! ―Hizo el esfuerzo de mantener la voz baja, pero la amenaza era evidente e Isabella se estremeció ligeramente como respuesta.

―Se lo llevó el comodoro, ―contestó.

―Obviamente, ―dijo Cullen con un suspiro―, pero, ¿viste dónde lo puso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Pregúntale a uno de mis guardias, sino los has matado, claro, ―añadió con un gruñido―. El alto es el que me lo quitó.

Cullen movió la cabeza hacia la puerta y Jenks dejó la sala para interrogar al guardia, volviendo un momento después con Crowley. Isabella le miró furiosa mientras tanto, negándose a romper el silencio incómodo.

―Está en la habitación del comodoro, ―dijo Jenks tenso. Cullen asintió, esperando la respuesta.

―Coge a la chica, ―dijo malhumorado―. Pero... deja los grilletes.

―¿Qué? ―Isabella le miró con la boca abierta―. Pero... ¡no puedes!

Cullen la ignoró. ―Yo iré a por el sable con Whitlock. Sacad a los otros del barco y volved a la _Flecha._

―¡Debes soltarme! ―demandó Isabella.

Cullen gruñó. ―Tú no me das órdenes, moza. Y si no quieres seguir a bordo de este navío, ¡silenciarás esa lengua! ―Se volvió a Crowley―. No dejes que se ahogue. Tengo planes para ella.

―¿Ahogarme? ―repitió Isabella débilmente―. ¿Se supone que tengo que _nadar_ con los brazos atados?

―No te preocupes, ―contestó Cullen distraído―. Crowley es un nadador excelente y mantendrá tu cabeza en la superficie... siempre que no causes problemas. ―Le sonrió ampliamente a Crowley y éste guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

―Tú... tú... ¡monstruo! ―exclamó Isabella.

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Sí. ―Se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras Crowley pasaba las llaves del guardia para soltar a Isabella.

Por su parte, Isabella echaba humo, segura de que en la débil luz de la sala de almacenaje sus ojos ardían de furia. Aun así, mantuvo la calma, dándose la vuelta para marcharse con los tripulantes a falta de una opción mejor. Al menos en el barco de Cullen tenía oportunidad de cumplir su misión. Su mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades.

Podía ganarse su confianza... acercarse al hombre, por mucho que la idea le revolviera el estómago. Y, una vez encontrara las respuestas que buscaba, finalmente podría cumplir su misión y vengar la muerte de su padre. Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi había salido por la puerta antes de recordar al hombre apresado con ella.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó. Cullen se giró molesto y ella se estremeció, recordando que se suponía que debía mantenerse en silencio.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó.

―Tienes que liberar a Jacob.

―¿A quién?

―Jacob. ―Apuntó hacia una esquina oscura―. El comodoro hará que le maten si le dejas aquí.

Cullen se acercó a la celda, entrecerrando los ojos para descubrir la forma de un hombre espatarrado en el suelo.

―Eh, tú, ―dijo, dándole una patada a los barrotes con la punta de su bota.

―Le han golpeado, ―explicó Isabella―. Necesita ayuda.

Cullen se agachó, mirando entre las barras. ―Maldición, ―susurró―. ¿Ese es Jacob Black?

―¿Le conoces? ―preguntó Isabella.

―Crowley, tráeme esas llaves. ―Ignoró la pregunta, extendiendo la mano―. Y, por el amor de Dios, ¡saca a la moza de aquí!

Crowley le lanzó las llaves y se marchó con Isabella, que se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer más comentarios. Jenks se acercó, inclinándose contra los barrotes.

―El chico de Billy, ―dijo, reconociéndole―. No le he visto desde que era poco más que un bebé.

―Sí, ―aceptó Cullen, abriendo la celda y acercándose al hombre. Le tocó suavemente en el hombro―. Black, ―murmuró en voz baja, luego le sacudió un poco más fuerte―. Black, despierta. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Jacob pestañeó, todavía mareado por el sueño. Luego se sentó abruptamente y sus manos volaron a su cabeza mientras un gemido bajo escapaba de sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó―. ¿Quién está ahí?

―Edward Cullen, ―contestó el capitán―. Parece que estás en apuros, chico.

Jacob se estremeció. ―¿Cullen? ―Sobresaltado, pasó la mirada frenéticamente por la oscuridad―. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? ―susurró.

―¿Bella? ―repitió Cullen―. La moza está a salvo, de camino a mi barco. ―Probó con unas cuantas llaves antes de conseguir abrir la puerta de la celda―. Tú también eres bienvenido a bordo.

Jacob se puso de pie, balanceándose ligeramente sobre los pies, y Edward pudo sentir la incertidumbre manar de él.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó en voz baja.

El capitán suspiró. ―Tu padre era un buen hombre, ―dijo―, un amigo para mí y para muchos otros.

Jacob se tensó. ―Yo no puedo saberlo. Apenas conocía al hombre.

―Sí, bueno... ―Cullen dejó de hablar. Sabía que Billy "Descalzo" Black tenía una mujer y un hijo en alguna parte de las islas. También sabía que el hombre amaba el mar más que nada. No había palabras de defensa que ofrecer. Era como era.

―Da igual, le debo muchas cosas, ―dijo en su lugar―, y parece que tú necesitas mi ayuda. De hecho, nosotros podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Un golpe encima de ellos les llamó la atención y el capitán bajó la voz, siseando, ―no hay tiempo para esto ahora. Tenemos que salir de este barco, pero debo recuperar un artículo que me fue robado. Ve con Jenks. ―Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Jacob le detuvo.

―No.

Edward se giró para ver al hombre pasando agachado por la baja puerta y luego estirarse todo lo alto que era. Era más alto de lo que había parecido echado en el suelo de la celda y tenía unos hombros bien anchos -era casi tan grande como McCarty. La débil luz del ojo de buey brillaba en su oscura piel, sus dientes destellaban ligeramente mientras hablaba.

―Necesitarás ayuda, ―dijo finalmente―. Iré contigo.

―No es necesario. No estás en condición-

―Estoy bien, ―insistió, rodando sus masivos hombros para enfatizar el punto―. Iré contigo.

Cullen asintió imperceptiblemente antes de ordenar a Jenks que se marchara con un movimiento de la cabeza. Le dio a Jacob su daga de sobra mientras salían al casi oscuro pasillo, no encontraron señales de los guardias.

Crowley había hecho bien su trabajo.

Sin decir una palabra, caminaron a través de las sombras, doblando esquinas y cruzando pasillos como si fueran espectros, todo el rato escuchando a la espera de la alarma que los dos sabían que sonaría al final.

Salieron a la oscura y silenciosa cubierta, el timón giraba sin rumbo fijo de un lado a otro mientras el barco se deslizaba por las negras profundidades. Al cruzar un arco que llevaba a lo que Cullen sabía que serían las habitaciones privadas del comodoro, pudo oír débilmente el salpicar de su tripulación nadando de vuelta hacia la _Flecha_. Creyó oír un femenino grito de protesta y sonrió ligeramente.

Tal vez la molesta Srta. Swan fuera un poco más flexible de ese momento en adelante.

De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

Sin embargo, tener a la hija de Charlie Swan en su posesión tal vez fuera útil cuando llegara el momento de encontrar lo que buscaba. Después de todo, el sable era solo parte del puzle y, ¿quién sabía cuántas piezas más había obtenido el padre de Isabella antes de encontrarse con la muerte?

Edward estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Le hizo una señal a Jacob y los dos presionaron las espaldas contra la pared a cada lado de la puerta del comodoro. Edward escuchó atento, inclinándose finalmente para presionar la oreja a la brillante madera. Débiles ronquidos retumbaban del interior y él movió la cabeza hacia su compañero, girando lentamente el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta chirrió ligeramente mientras la abría y los dos hombres se quedaron helados cuando los ronquidos cesaron, interrumpidos por un resoplido y una tos, y el movimiento de las sábanas mientras un cuerpo se recolocaba. Edward echó un vistazo en la oscura habitación y descubrió dos figuras en la cama, una larga y torneada pierna asomaba por debajo de las sábanas.

Parecía que Hunter tenía compañía esa noche.

Los ronquidos empezaron otra vez cuando el comodoro cayó en un sueño más profundo, y Jacob agarró firmemente la daga con los ojos fijos en la cama mientras Edward escaneaba la habitación. Sonrió ampliamente al ver un brillo metálico en el escritorio contra la pared más lejana.

Aparentemente, el comodoro había estado demasiado interesado en su entretenimiento como para guardar los caprichos del día de forma apropiada. Mientras Jacob vigilaba, Edward recuperó rápidamente el sable y luego se detuvo al ver una faltriquera de cuero al lado.

No habiendo sido nunca de los que rechazan un poco de riqueza, se guardó la faltriquera en el bolsillo, deleitándose en el peso del oro del interior.

Cullen se volvió hacia Jacob Black y los dos hombres fueron hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenidos por un suave grito ahogado que rompió el silencio. Se giraron al unísono hacia la cama, donde la compañera del comodoro, una belleza pálida con un enredo de pelo rojo alrededor de la cabeza, estaba sentada recta e impresionada con una mano en la garganta.

El capitán se puso un dedo en los labios pero, tan pronto como ella respiró profundamente, supo que el movimiento había sido inútil.

―Corre, ―le dijo a Jacob en voz baja, y los dos salieron disparados por el pasillo mientras un ensordecedor grito hacía eco por las paredes detrás de ellos.

―Mujeres, ―murmuró Edward frustrado mientras, a su alrededor, el barco volvía a la vida. Los gritos de alerta y las bajas maldiciones se mezclaron con golpes de puertas y los sonidos de botas sobre los gastados suelos de madera.

Juró que si le pillaban y le colgaban por culpa de Isabella Swan, su fantasma regresaría para atormentarla el resto de sus días.

Esa maldita mujer iba a ser su muerte.

De eso, el Capitán Cullen estaba casi seguro.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 3. Espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido!

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. El miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto en mi blog: bellstranslations . url . ph (sin espacios)

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	4. Vía de escape

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**La oportunidad es un producto fugaz. Uno debe aprovecharla cuando aparece, porque si uno vacila un momento, está perdida...**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de junio, 1665**_

Capitulo cuatro – Vía de escape

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Jacob cuando salieron a cubierta, buscando una vía de escape mientras la tripulación volvía a la vida con fuertes gritos y órdenes. Media docena de hombres salieron a trompicones por la puerta del otro lado del barco, subiéndose los calzones y revisando sus pistolas. Tras ellos, pudo oír una puerta cerrarse de golpe y la estridente voz del comodoro.

El Capitán Cullen no perdió un segundo, dándose cuenta de que actuar con rapidez en la confusión, antes de que los vieran, era probablemente la acción más prudente.

No es que temiera una pelea pero, ¿dos contra todo un barco? Ni Edward era tan arrogante.

Corrió al borde de la cubierta con Jacob Black a sus talones. Mirando la cuerda que colgaba y luego el creciente número de tripulantes que salía de las bodegas del barco, se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo que perder.

―Tenemos que saltar, ―le dijo a Jacob, subiéndose a la borda y asegurándose el sable sobre el pecho. Jacob se puso con dificultad a su lado, deslizándose la daga entre los dientes. Con un asentimiento, los dos hombres miraron sobre sus hombros, luego respiraron profundamente, saltando del barco a las olas. La fría agua se cerró sobre ellos, cortando el caos que tenían encima mientras pataleaban y nadaban bajo el agua, los dos hombres con cuerpos adaptados y cómodos en el agua tras años viviendo en ella.

Rompieron la superficie a una buena distancia del _Intrépido_, manteniéndose a flote un momento para recuperar el aliento, y Jacob se quitó la daga de entre los dientes.

―Entonces, ―dijo―, ¿haces esto mucho?

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―A menudo.

Jacob rio, volviendo a morder la daga mientras seguían nadando hacia la _Flecha_, los gritos de enfado del comodoro se trasladaban sobre el agua. Edward miró atrás, la luz de la luna era suficiente para distinguir la forma del hombre que estaba de pie en la proa del barco, tenía la cabeza echada atrás mientras gritaba una sola palabra.

―_¡Cullen! _―gritó, y Edward supo que ese no era el fin.

- . - . - . - . -

Las velas de la _Flecha Negra_ estaban completamente hinchadas para cuando Edward y Jacob subieron a bordo, con el primero gritando órdenes de que evadieran al _Intrépido _a toda costa y el segundo admirando el entorno del antiguo hogar de su padre con una mirada sombría pero persistente. El instante en que la bota del capitán tocó la cubierta, el barco empezó a moverse, cortando las olas mientras cogía velocidad. El capitán miró el horizonte a través de su catalejo, sonriendo mientras el _Intrépido _se hacía cada vez más pequeño en la distancia, incapaz de mantener el ritmo de la _Flecha_ que era más pequeña y aerodinámica. Las velas negras de su barco lo harían casi invisible para el comodoro, mientras que las blancas del _Intrépido_ brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Cullen escurrió el agua de su largo pelo con una mano mientras miraba a su nuevo invitado por el rabillo del ojo.

La enorme figura de Jacob Black se confundía con las sombras, pero estaba lejos de pasar inadvertido. Bajo fingida casualidad, su intensa mirada no se perdía nada mientras escaneaba la cubierta con preocupación, soltando un suspiro de alivio solo cuando vio a Bella acercándose a él, aparentemente ilesa. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando notó que sus muñecas todavía estaban encadenadas y el Intendente le agarraba firmemente el codo.

―¿Por qué está prisionera? ―le preguntó al capitán, quien respondió con una mirada distraída entre órdenes ladradas a su Primer Oficial.

―Porque es una ladrona y una asesina, ―respondió con los dientes apretados―. Bueno, _tentativa_ de asesina al menos, ―aclaró.

Bella aparentemente oyó el comentario mientras se acercaba a ellos, porque arqueó una ceja. ―Dame una oportunidad y rectificaré esa situación, ―dijo.

El capitán la miró furioso. ―De ahí los grilletes, moza. ―Entrecerró el ojo, mirando a Crowley mientras añadía―, ¿por qué no está encerrada?

Crowley tragó nervioso. ―Ha insistido en verle.

―Oh, ¿ha _insistido_? Bueno, entonces, por supuesto, ―contestó con sarcasmo, moviendo una mano.

Bella se enfureció. ―Tenía que asegurarme de que no dejabas a Jacob atrás.

Cullen la ignoró, gruñéndole a Crowley en su lugar. ―No es una _invitada_. Es una _prisionera_. Harás bien en recordarlo. ―Crowley asintió, bajando la mirada a sus botas mientras sus dedos se apretaban en el brazo de Bella.

Por su parte, Bella volvió toda su atención hacia Jacob. Tenía que admitir que era más alto de lo que había parecido en la celda -de hecho, más grande en general. Su espeso pelo negro colgaba hasta sus hombros, goteando agua de las puntas enredadas y, en la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir un tatuaje que se curvaba alrededor del lado izquierdo de su cara. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver los detalles, pero definitivamente hizo que Bella se detuviera en él y se preguntó si tal vez ese hombre era más peligroso de lo que había pensado antes.

Él le alivió los miedos con una amplia sonrisa, los dientes le brillaron a la luz de la luna.

Bella respiró aliviada. ―Me alegro de ver que está bien.

Él inclinó la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento. ―Y usted también. Le doy las gracias por su ayuda.

Edward resopló.

Jacob luchó contra una sonrisita de satisfacción, girándose hacia el capitán. ―Y la suya, por supuesto.

Edward simplemente se dio la vuelta, vociferando. ―¡Encargaos del cabestrante! ¡Zarpemos, muchachos! Hunter nos va a la zaga, pero el _Intrépido _ no es rival para nosotros. ―Miró de nuevo a través de su catalejo―. ¡Whitlock!

El primer oficial dio sus órdenes y corrió al lado del capitán.

Cullen bajó la cabeza hacia su amigo. ―Mantente en mar abierto hasta que doblemos Arahna Point―, dijo―. Entraremos en la bahía y saldremos por el otro lado antes de que Hunter sepa dónde hemos ido.

Whitlock asintió; era una treta que habían usado incontables veces antes. ―¿Y luego? ―preguntó.

―El _Intrépido _no podrá mantener la persecución con civiles a bordo. Darán la vuelta pronto para encontrar un puerto, ―contestó Cullen―. Nos mantendremos escondidos por el momento. Envía a Jenks al punto para vigilar.

―Sí, Capitán. ―El primer oficial se apresuró a encontrar a Jenks y prepararle para que se marchara a Arahna Point. La _Flecha_ daría la vuelta para recogerle cuando hubiera dado la señal de que el _Intrépido_ había seguido adelante.

Levantó la mirada para encontrar a Jacob e Isabella uno al lado del otro en la baranda, hablando en voz baja mientras miraban la actividad que se desarrollaba delante de ellos. Crowley había desaparecido, aparentemente había encontrado tareas más de su gusto. Black dijo algo en voz baja e Isabella rio, el ligero sonido se extendió sobre los gritos de la tripulación.

Cullen frunció el ceño. No podía explicar la irritación que sintió al ver a la molesta Srta. Swan tan liberada, incluso encadenada. Debería haber estado nerviosa, incluso temerosa, dada su situación. En su lugar, le sonreía a Jacob Black como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

―¡Capitán! ―Whitlock llamó su atención y sus ojos abiertos como platos indicaron que no era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo―. Nos estamos acercando al punto.

Edward asintió. ―¡A puerto! ¡Bajad la vela mayor y apagad las luces! Constantes, hombres... ―Movió la cabeza hacia Jenks, quien se sentó con una pierna echada sobre la borda. Al ver la orden silenciosa, bajó por la escalera de cuerda y, en un momento, Cullen oyó el ligero salpicar cuando el hombre golpeó el agua.

―Soltad plomo, ―dijo en voz baja mientras el barco se movía en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna apenas se reflejaba en el propio barco. Un tripulante bajó un peso de plomo del lado del barco para medir la profundidad del agua, notificando las medidas cada pocos minutos. La tripulación trabajó frenética, bajando las velas mientras Whitlock tomaba el timón, evitando hábilmente las zonas poco profundas de la bahía hasta que descansaron en una pequeña ensenada escondida de mar abierto.

―¿Ahora qué? ―La suave voz de Isabella sobresaltó al capitán, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había movido hasta su lado. Se giró y la encontró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al punto, pudiendo distinguir solo apenas la tierra sobre las olas.

―Esperamos, ―dijo bruscamente―. O debería decir _nosotros_ esperamos. _Usted_ será llevada abajo hasta que tenga tiempo para encargarme de ti.

Isabella abrió la boca para discutir, pero después la cerró de golpe, mirándole calculadora con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Por qué haces eso? ―preguntó en su lugar.

―¿Hacer qué?

Ella se giró para quedar frente a él, moviendo un dedo en dirección a su boca, haciendo tintinear las cadenas. ―Tú forma de hablar... tu acento. _Cambia_.

Edward frunció el ceño. ―No sé de qué está hablando.

―¿Ves? ―dijo ella victoriosa―. _No sé de qué está hablando_, ―imitó―. Un momento suenas como un rufián normal -que lo eres- _Levantad el foque_ y yo qué sé...

―Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido, ―murmuró.

Ella siguió como si no le hubiera oído. ―Luego, un momento después, suenas casi como un... _caballero_... todo compuesto y apropiado.

El capitán resopló. ―Eso es ridículo.

―No puedo realmente ponerle nombre...

―¡Crowley! ―ladró Cullen, olvidando un momento que el barco estaba escondido gracias a Isabella Swan. La moza no causaba más que problemas y necesitaba perderla de vista inmediatamente. Miró furioso al Intendente mientras él corría a su lado.

―Lleva a la Srta. Swan a las bodegas y enciérrala, ―dijo en voz baja, levantando un dedo cuando Bella abrió la boca para interrumpir―. En una de las habitaciones vacías, ―añadió―. Asegúrate de que no hay nada que pueda usar como arma. ―La miró furioso y luego se giró despachándola, ignorando sus sonidos de protesta mientras Crowley se la llevaba a rastras.

Jacob Black miró al capitán con cautela en la oscuridad. ―Una cosa tan pequeña no es una amenaza significante.

Edward resopló, tocándose de forma ausente el chichón de su cabeza. ―Eso se diría, ¿no?

―Tú no... ―Jacob se aclaró la garganta, cuadrando los hombros―. No le harás daño, ¿verdad? Sé que estoy en deuda contigo, pero no permitiré-

―La Srta. Swan es cosa mía, ―interrumpió el capitán, frotándose la frente mientras sentía los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza palpitar en sus sienes―. Pero no, no le haré daño. No soy una bestia, después de todo. A pesar de la opinión popular.

Jacob sonrió ligeramente. ―Está bien, entonces. Y, ¿qué planes tienes para ella?

El capitán le miró de forma escrutadora. ―¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

Jacob se encogió de hombros. ―Fue... amable conmigo.

Edward resopló, optando por la respuesta más simple. ―La moza me robó. Intentó matarme. Solo pretendo hacer que pague un poco.

En cuanto a ti, Jacob Black, si necesitas un barco, yo podría necesitar tus servicios.

Jacob pestañeó. ―¿Qué tipo de servicios?

―Conoces estas islas mejor que nadie, ―dijo en voz baja―. Necesito un guía.

―¿Guía para qué?

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Pero ten por seguro que espera una bonita recompensa y, como miembro de mi tripulación, tendrás garantizada tu parte.

Por ahora, eres bienvenido abordo, pero tengo que saber que tu lealtad es para mí y no para la moza.

Jacob consideró eso un momento. La promesa de un tesoro era tentadora. ―Pero, ¿has dicho que no le harás daño?

Cullen gruñó ligeramente. ―No me gusta repetirme, Black.

Extendió una mano. ―Vale, entonces. Tiene un guía, Capitán.

Cullen sacudió su mano, su boca se separó en una amplia sonrisa. ―Bienvenido a la _Flecha_.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella echó humo mientras caminaba a trompicones detrás del Intendente por el poco iluminado pasillo que llevaba a las bodegas del barco.

―De verdad... esto no es necesario... ―consiguió decir con los dientes apretados.

―Ya has oído al capitán, ―contestó él brevemente, deteniéndose delante de una puerta y abriéndola rápidamente. Tiró de ella al interior, barriendo la habitación con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba vacía de cualquier posible arma. Satisfecho, dejó la habitación sin más palabras y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

Rindiéndose a su furia, Bella le siguió, golpeando la puerta con los puños encadenados.

―¡Déjame salir de aquí! ―gritó―. ¿Hola? ―Le dio una patada a la puerta y se estremeció por el dolor que subió por su pie, soltando un gritó de frustración.

―¡Odio a los piratas! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que, de alguna manera, las palabras se arrastraran por el aire hasta el blanco de su actual frustración.

Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen. Bastardo.

Le dio una patada a la puerta una última vez para dar énfasis y luego se dio la vuelta para examinar su nueva prisión. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por un par de barriles grandes y una pila de lienzos en la esquina. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada porque no hubiera una mesa o una silla... algo que pudiera destrozar y posiblemente usar para golpear a Eddie "Un-Ojo" en la cabeza.

De nuevo.

Suspiró. Bella se sentía como una fracasada. Se había propuesto matar a Cullen, pero el hecho era que sabía que no podía. Simplemente no era una asesina. La imagen de la sangre saliendo de su cabeza... incluso en ese momento hacía que se sintiera mareada.

No, no podía matarle por mucho que quisiera. Bella esperaba que su padre no se sintiera muy decepcionado por su falta de coraje.

Su única alternativa era intentar hacer que Cullen pagara de otra forma. Tal vez encontrar una forma de entregarle al Comodoro Hunter y reunir suficiente evidencia para verle encarcelado el resto de su vida.

O colgado. Bella se estremeció por la idea pero no desistió de su resolución.

Y una vez que se presentara ante el comodoro con su propia ropa, en lugar de los trapos de un ayuda de cámara, y le entregara a Eddie "Un-Ojo" en una bandeja de plata...

Bueno, el Comodoro Hunter no tendría más alternativa que creer su historia y olvidar todos los cargos contra ella.

Sí. La situación definitivamente pedía un nuevo plan.

Un plan _mejorado_.

Si había algo que Bella sabía hacer era adaptarse. Se ganaría la confianza de Cullen y, cuando llegara el momento correcto, él pagaría.

Bella suspiró mientras su estómago gruñía. Mientras tanto, estaba atrapada en una habitación sin ventanas con ropa mojada y sin nada que comer.

Perfecto.

Se acercó a la pila de lienzos -eran velas, se dio cuenta- y levantó un borde entre dos dedos para echar un vistazo debajo. Al no ver evidencia de alimañas o algo igualmente asqueroso, se sentó en la pila y se echó una esquina sobre los hombros mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura la sobresaltó, y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada y que debía haberse quedado dormida. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación o que hora era. Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero ya no empapada; su estómago era mucho más vehemente con sus protestas, sugiriendo que habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde que había sido encerrada. Se puso rápidamente de pie, estremeciéndose cuando los grilletes rozaron la piel dolorida de sus muñecas.

Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y vio al primer oficial del capitán cruzar la puerta.

Se llamaba Whitlock, recordaba.

―El Capitán quiere verte, ―murmuró en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se moviera adelante.

Levantó la barbilla tercamente, pero no se negó a cumplir la orden; no deseaba pasar más tiempo en la pequeña habitación.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que si iba a ganarse la confianza del capitán, primero tenía que ganarse el acceso al capitán.

Así que pasó por delante de Whitlock animadamente, pestañeando cuando emergió al pasillo más iluminado. Podía ver luz viniendo de la escalera que llevaba a cubierta y se dio cuenta de que había salido el sol; el barco se balanceaba ligeramente, obviamente navegando a toda vela.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó, incapaz de resistir la curiosidad.

Whitlock frunció el ceño. ―El capitán te lo dirá si lo cree necesario.

Bella se mordió el labio. ―No te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?

Whitlock rio sin humor. ―Mentiste... intentaste matar a mi capitán... me mordiste el brazo y me derribaste dándome una patada en las pelotas...

Bella se estremeció.

―Así que, no, ―siguió―, diría que no eres mi persona favorita.

―Perdona por eso.

Whitlock gruñó y, después de un momento, añadió. ―Él no lo hizo, ¿sabes? Matar a tu padre.

Bella no dijo nada, no le sorprendía que el primer oficial defendiera a su capitán. Sintió los ojos de él en ella pero, tras un momento, él apartó la mirada y salieron a cubierta; el brazo de él se cerró alrededor del codo de ella mientras la llevaba al otro lado, hasta la cámara del capitán.

Bella entrecerró los ojos en la brillante luz del sol, escaneando el horizonte pero sin ver nada más que olas sin fin. Las velas se hinchaban por encima mientras el barco se movía, y ella tropezó ligeramente cuando la cubierta se inclinó.

Whitlock sonrió satisfecho. ―Parece que todavía tienes que acostumbrarte al mar.

Una contestación inteligente murió en sus labios mientras el pelo de la nuca se le ponía de punta -un estremecimiento que le indicaba que la estaban mirando. Escaneó la cubierta justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la cámara del capitán y sus ojos cayeron en la ennegrecida y engreída sonrisa del Artillero Jefe. Los pequeños ojos de Newton recorrieron su figura lentamente antes de descansar en su cara, y le guiñó un ojo, escupiendo por un lado de la boca y limpiándose el exceso de baba de la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Bella se estremeció.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Whitlock, tirándole del brazo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido.

Bella apartó los ojos de Newton, pero sabía instintivamente que él no había hecho lo mismo. ―Nada, ―contestó con la voz ligeramente quebrada―. Estoy bien.

El primer oficial simplemente se encogió de hombros y le soltó el brazo mientras estiraba la mano hacia la puerta del capitán. Llamó rápidamente pero no esperó respuesta antes de abrirla, obviamente sabía que el capitán les esperaba. Whitlock se quedó atrás, extendiendo un brazo hacia la puerta con una galante reverencia, y Bella rodó los ojos por el gesto. Entró con fuertes pisadas en la cámara del capitán; su mirada cayó en él, que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas detrás de su escritorio y el sable de su padre descansando sobre sus palmas.

Él la ignoró, pasando la mano por el frío metal y siguiendo el movimiento con los ojos. Cogió un trapo y frotó con él la cuchilla hasta que brilló. Sus largos dedos rodearon la empuñadura y probó el peso de la espada mientras se ponía de pie, pasándola por el aire en un gran arco.

Bella saltó. El capitán formó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción pero siguió sin mirarla. En su lugar, se dirigió a su primer oficial.

―Suéltala.

Whitlock sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y quitó rápidamente los grilletes de las muñecas de Bella, asintiendo una vez en dirección al capitán antes de dejar la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Cullen siguió jugando con la espada -_su_ espada-, blandiéndola feliz mientras Bella le miraba furiosa.

―¿No tienes miedo de que te ataque? ―preguntó ella finalmente.

Los ojos del capitán finalmente la miraron brevemente. ―No particularmente.

Ella se enderezó, molesta porque la desechara tan fácilmente. Se frotó las muñecas doloridas, pero cruzó rápidamente los brazos sobre el pecho cuando vio que Cullen se daba cuenta del movimiento.

No quería darle la satisfacción.

Bella esperó, con un bajo sonido de pisadas haciendo eco por la habitación. El capitán se giró hacia ella, arqueando la ceja mientras su mirada bajaba a sus pies.

O, mejor dicho, su pie. El pie que daba golpecitos. Se quedó helada y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. El hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero lo último que quería era que él lo supiera.

―Así que, ―dijo ella altivamente―. Tu chico de los recados ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

―Sí.

Ella resopló por su enfurecedoramente corta respuesta. Él siguió jugando con su espada y ella colocó los puños en sus caderas. ―¿Y bien?

Enfundó el sable en un hábil movimiento, dejándolo en su escritorio antes de apoyar la cadera en el borde. ―¿Y bien, qué?

Bella luchó contra la necesidad de lanzarle algo más a la cabeza. ―¿De qué querías hablarme? ―preguntó con los dientes apretados.

La miró un momento. ― arece que serás mi invitada una temporada, ―dijo.

―¿Invitada? ―Se frotó de nuevo las muñecas de forma ausente―. Tienes una forma extraña de tratar a los invitados.

El capitán soltó una risita. ―Sí, bueno. No puedes culparme por ser cauto. Intentaste matarme.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros.

―La pregunta es, ―siguió―, ¿lo intentarás de nuevo? ―La miró con cautela, su ojo verde brillante y sin pestañear.

Bella suspiró. ―No, ―contestó tristemente―. Me he dado cuenta de que no soy de las que matan. ―Le echó una mirada fija, obviamente enfatizando que él era -de hecho- _exactamente_ de ese tipo.

El capitán sonrió satisfecho y cruzó la habitación, abriendo un gran baúl y removiendo su contenido. ―Sé que no crees que yo no maté a tu padre, ―dijo―. Pero puedo demostrártelo.

A pesar de que no quería, Bella se encontró preguntando, ―¿Cómo?

Se enderezó, tenía un montón de tela en la mano. ―Porque sé quien lo hizo. ―Le lanzó la tela y ella la atrapó por reflejo, identificándolo solo de forma ausente como un vestido.

―Tal vez que quede un poco grande, pero es mejor que nada, ―dijo Cullen―. No puedo tenerte paseándote por mi barco en calzones. No es apropiado. ―Sonrió lobunamente y Bella dudó que el hombre estuviera muy preocupado por la propiedad.

―¿Quién lo hizo? ―preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Para su crédito, Cullen no intentó fingir no saber qué estaba preguntando. ―Puedo llevarte hasta él, ―dijo en su lugar―. Yo mismo estoy buscando al hombre. Tengo mis propias cuentas que saldar. ―Su mejilla se retorció cuando apretó los dientes y Bella se preguntó qué había perdido el capitán por culpa de ese ser misterioso.

Se sacudió una breve punzada de empatía, levantando la barbilla. ―¿Por qué harías eso?

Hizo un gesto hacia el baúl. ―Aquí hay otras cosas que puede que necesites. He hecho que trajeran agua para que puedas lavarte. No un baño completo, fíjate, no hay necesitad para tales frivolidades, pero... ― La despachó con un movimiento de la mano hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y volvió a su escritorio, encorvándose sobre un libro con cubierta de cuero.

Bella notó una pantalla cubierta de seda en la pared más lejana y se acercó al baúl, la idea de piel y ropa limpia ganó a la curiosidad y la venganza, al menos por el momento. Se colocó el vestido bajo el brazo, buscando entre el contenido hasta encontrar ropa interior y medias, e incluso un par de zapatos que parecían de su talla.

―¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? ―preguntó sin pensar. Cuando él no respondió, ella le miró y le encontró observándola con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

Claro.

_Pirata._

―Da igual, ―murmuró, apretándose el montón de ropa al pecho mientras iba hacia la pantalla e ignoraba la risita que la seguía por el camino.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Y aquí está el capitulo 4.

Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes en breve y yo estoy deseando leer que os parece!

Como siempre, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	5. Líneas de batalla

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**A veces me cuestiono la inteligencia de dejar constancia de mis pensamientos y descubrimientos en este libro, ya que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente que proteger mis secretos es una proposición peligrosa y difícil. Pero, por mucho que tema que mis planes se descubran, también me doy cuenta de que , si algo le pasara a mi persona, este diario sería la única evidencia que permanecería de mis actividades.**_

_**Es, en esencia, mi vida.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de junio, 1665**_

Capitulo cinco – Líneas de batalla

Bella dejó su pequeño montón de ropa en un pequeño banco detrás de la pantalla y metió la mano en la bañera para probar el agua que le esperaba.

Caliente.

Contuvo un suspiro de felicidad, pero se permitió que sus labios formaran una sonrisa porque Cullen no podía verla.

Mirando por un agujero de la pantalla, encontró al capitán concentrado una vez más en el libro que tenía en su escritorio. Con solo una breve duda, se quitó la camisa y desabrochó la tela que aplanaba su pecho, frotándolos un poco con alivio. Aflojó la tira de cuero que le sujetaba el pelo y se quitó el colgante que su padre le había dado, dejándolo con cuidado en una mesita.

Metiendo las manos en el agua caliente, Bella se la echó por los brazos y el cuello, y deseó que la bañera fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder meterse en ella. Había un trozo de jabón en una mesa baja y lo olisqueó con escepticismo, sorprendiéndose por el aroma floral con que se encontró. Con otra mirada a través de la pantalla, se desvistió completamente y se lavó el cuerpo y el pelo lo mejor que pudo en el agua caliente.

Era celestial.

Bella se secó con una toalla que también le habían dejado en la mesa y escurrió en ella el exceso de agua de su pelo. Un sonido que vino del otro lado de la habitación hizo que sus ojos volvieran al agujero en la pantalla, solo para encontrarse una vez más con la parte superior de la cabeza de Cullen. Le miró un momento, con la toalla apretada contra su pecho desnudo.

Entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si él había visto el mismo agujero.

Imaginaba que no estaría por encima de él mirar. Vaya bastardo.

Acercándose a la pared y alejándose del infame agujero, Bella se vistió rápidamente y se pasó los dedos por el pelo húmedo para desenredarlo. Alisó la falda del vestido color marrón y crema, sonriendo por el suave tacto de la tela, luego se pasó el colgante sobre la cabeza y lo guardó en el corpiño.

Estaba bien sentirse como una mujer de nuevo, incluso aunque el vestido fuera un poco grande y quedara un pequeño hueco alrededor de su menos que abundante escote. Bella frunció el ceño, tirando del corpiño mientras salía de detrás de la pantalla.

Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Cullen fijos en sus movimientos. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos un momento, su ceño fruncido de concentración antes de volver a su libro.

―Hay que retirar el agua, ―dijo bruscamente.

Bella se quedó en silencio, confundida por un momento. Bueno, por supuesto que habría que retirar el agua. Estaba perdida, en cambio, en cuanto al hecho de que el capitán sintiera la necesidad de vocalizar algo tan obvio.

La miró de nuevo. ―Puedes tirarlo por el costado, ―dijo lentamente, como si se dirigiese a un niño pequeño.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta. ―¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Esperas que suba esa bañera hasta la cubierta?

Cullen se levantó abruptamente, cerrando el libro con un golpe sordo, y rodeando el escritorio hasta el baúl todavía abierto.

―Todos en mi barco arriman el hombro, ―murmuró, rebuscando por el baúl―. Todavía necesito un ayuda de cámara y tú estás familiarizada con el puesto.

―No puedes esperar en serio-

Cullen siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído. ―Por no mencionar el hecho de que me dará la oportunidad de controlar tus actividades y asegurarme de que te mantienes fuera de problemas.

―¿Problemas? Los únicos problemas por aquí-

―A no ser, ―interrumpió él, levantando la mirada hacia ella desafiante―, que prefieras pasar tus días encerrada.

Bella apretó la mandíbula, luchando contra la necesidad de apartar la mirada. Se esforzó por recordar su misión... su nueva y _mejorada _misión. Necesitaba mantenerse cerca del capitán y, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que como su chico de los recados personal?

Errr... chica.

Así que Bella se tragó su orgullo y se dio la vuelta, con la espalda recta mientras intentaba no dar fuertes pisadas hasta la bañera. Agarrando uno de los tiradores, la arrastró por el suelo de madera, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para evitar que el agua se derramara por los lados. Irritada, se enderezó con las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a la ahora odiada bañera. Nunca sería capaz de llevar la cosa. Mirando a su alrededor en la habitación, vio un cubo detrás de la pantalla -seguramente lo que se había usado para llenar la bañera- y lo cogió, sacando algo de agua en él antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

Cullen estaba de pie mirándola, con los labios curvados por la diversión.

―Disculpa, ―dijo ella altivamente, soplándose fuera de la cara un mechón de pelo que colgaba.

El capitán dio un paso atrás con un asentimiento pero, justo cuando ella iba a pasar delante de él, levantó una mano.

―Coge esto, ―gruñó. Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía un puñado de encaje color crema en sus dedos llenos de anillos. Ella le miró confundida, pero él no le miraba a los ojos. O, mejor dicho, su mirada estaba puesta... _debajo_ de sus ojos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y el capitán levantó la mirada. Si esperaba verle avergonzado por haber sido pillado mirándole con lujuria el pecho, se encontró tristemente equivocada. El capitán solo levantó la ceja y presionó el encaje contra la mano libre de ella.

―Introdúcelo en el corpiño, ―dijo, girándose abruptamente y volviendo a su escritorio―. Ese vestido es... indecente.

―¿Perdón?

―No puedo tenerte paseándote por mi barco mostrando piel, ―gruñó, colapsando en su silla―. Mis hombres se distraerán y no puedo permitírmelo.

Bella se sonrojó, soltó el cubo y se colocó el encaje rápidamente en su escote. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, notó que el acento del capitán había cambiado de nuevo; las vocales redondeadas y las consonantes más definidas. ―Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, ―dijo.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Hablar como un caballero.

La mirada de Cullen subió lentamente del libro en su escritorio; una piscina de verde, oscura y peligrosa. ―Créame, Srta. Swan. No soy ningún caballero.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta un momento, luego la cerró, cogió el cubo y se marchó de la habitación sin más palabras. Sintió un poco de satisfacción al dar un portazo detrás de ella.

- . - . - . - . -

El Capitán Cullen la vio marcharse, su ojo se abrió desmesuradamente por el ímpetu con el que cerró la puerta. La chica era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Sonrió. Eso era bueno. Tendría que ser fuerte para lo que él tenía planeado.

Casi se había retractado un poco de su plan para hacer a la moza pagar. Cuando levantó la mirada y obtuvo un vistazo de piel pálida y cremosa por el agujero de la pantalla al otro lado de la habitación...

Bueno, por un momento, la venganza fue lo último en su mente.

Gracias a Dios, solo había hecho falta que la mujer abriera la boca para que esos pensamientos desapareciesen. No podía permitirse ser distraído de su misión, ni siquiera por un cuerpo suave.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando ella volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, recogiendo otro cubo de agua. Se derramó por el lado de la bañera y Edward bajó la mirada al diario que estaba estudiando antes de decir bruscamente, ―hay trapos en la esquina para limpiar eso.

Contuvo una risita por su grito ahogado de irritación y las fuertes pisadas que dio, solo atreviéndose a levantar la mirada cuando escuchó el roce de la tela al otro lado de la habitación. Isabella echó un trapo sobre el agua derramada, moviéndolo ausentemente con la suela de su zapato. Él forzó una expresión de concentración en su cara.

―Cuando hayas terminado con la bañera, tengo algunos calzones que hay que remendar. ―Se humedeció un dedo y pasó una hoja, solo para ser sacado de su despreocupado acto por el frío golpe de una tela húmeda contra un lado de su cabeza. Pestañeó sorprendido, bajando la mirada al trapo que ahora goteaba en su escritorio y luego subiéndola hacia una satisfecha Isabella.

―¿Acabas... acabas de lanzarme un trapo mojado? ―tartamudeó.

Isabella solo sonrió satisfecha, cogiendo su cubo de agua. Edward se puso rápidamente de pie, sus dedos agarraron la tela mojada mientras la movía en dirección a ella. ―Sería inteligente que recordara su lugar, Srta. Swan, ―advirtió, rodeando el escritorio para cernirse sobre ella.

Ella soltó el cubo bruscamente y más agua cayó al brillante suelo y sobre las botas de él. ―¿Mi lugar? ―soltó ella―. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

―¿Cómo me atrevo? ―escupió él―. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás en mi barco porque así lo quiero? ¿Y en mi dormitorio por tu propia protección?

―¡No necesito tu protección!

―¿No? ―gruñó él burlonamente, con una mirada hacia su escote―. Está en un barco de más de cien hombres, Srta. Swan, muchos de los cuales llevan mucho tiempo sin la compañía de una mujer. ¿Cuánto cree que duraría por sí sola? Newton ya babea sobre sus zapatos cada vez que la ve. ¿Cree que podrá resistirse a él si la encuentra sola en algún corredor una noche oscura?

A pesar de su enfado, Isabella palideció al pensarlo.

―Y él no es el único, ―continuó Edward, acercándose incluso más, hasta que su cálido aliento cayó en la cara de ella―. No todos mis hombres tienen criterio cuando se trata de una mujer, Srta. Swan. Tomarán lo que está disponible, sin importar si la dama en cuestión está dispuesta o no a participar.

―Puedo arreglármelas, ―dijo ella, con una valentía que realmente no sentía―. Puedo blandir una daga... disparar una pistola.

―Y yo puedo ponerla en el calabozo, ―contestó Edward―. ¡Necesito a mis hombres -a todos mis hombres- y no me arriesgaré a perder uno por sus idiotas nociones de independencia!

―¡Idiotas! ―gritó Isabella.

―¡Sí, idiotas! ―Edward se inclinó más hacia ella, dándose cuenta tarde de que los pechos de Isabella rozaban su pecho con cada inhalación. Ignoró un acceso irracional de lujuria y se negó a apartarse y arriesgarse a perder su ventaja, concentrándose en su lugar en la tarea actual―. Tiene dos opciones, Srta. Swan. Puede quedarse aquí, hacer su papel y enterarse de qué le pasó realmente a su padre. O puede pasar el resto del viaje encerrada y, tal vez- ―Levantó un dedo cuando ella abrió la boca para interrumpir―. _Tal vez_, cuando mi misión esté completa, la dejaré en alguna isla desierta para que encuentre por sí sola su camino a casa. Si me acuerdo, claro.

La miró furioso, su ojo verde intenso y sin pestañear. Ella le devolvió la mirada un momento, pero Edward supo cuando ella respiró profundamente y su pecho rozó de nuevo el de él -aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera notado-, que había ganado.

―¿A qué te refieres con 'hacer su papel'? ―preguntó ella de mala gana, dando un paso atrás derrotada.

―Todos en mi barco arriman el hombro, ―contestó Edward, dejando caer la tela mojada en el charco del suelo―. Eso la incluye a usted, Srta. Swan.

―¿Qué esperas que haga?

Edward dio un paso y se dio la vuelta, inclinándose contra su escritorio. ―Lo que pretendías desde el principio, creo, ―dijo―. Serás mi ayuda de cámara, me traerás la comida, mantendrás mi habitación limpia, ese tipo de cosa... lo que sea que haya que hacer.

Isabella se sonrojó y Edward supo que no le gustaba mucho la idea.

―Tendré que mantener un ojo en ti, por supuesto, ―siguió él, disfrutando inmensamente de la incomodidad de ella―. Así que tendrás que quedarte cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Ella le miró con un destello en los ojos. ―¿Cómo de cerca? ―Sus ojos fueron a la cama de Edward, pero intentó cubrir el movimiento instintivo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándole desafiante.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―Siéntase tranquila, Srta. Swan, no tengo interés en abusar de su persona, ―dijo―. Dormirás en el camastro de la esquina. ―Isabella siguió su dedo a una pila de mantas que descansaba sobre un colchón de cuerda tejida que tenía una pinta bastante incómoda.

―Sin embargo, ―siguió él―, lo mejor para ti sería permitir que la tripulación piense lo que quiera sobre nuestra forma de dormir. ―Tomó asiento en el escritorio de nuevo y removió algunos papeles―. Probablemente sería inteligente dejarles creer que eres mi mujer.

―¿Tu... tu _mujer_? ―tartamudeó Isabella indignada―. ¿Por qué se supone que iba a hacer eso?

Él la miró en blanco. ―Porque entonces ninguno de ellos se atrevería a tocarte, por supuesto.

―No puedo creer esto, ―murmuró Isabella, colapsando en una silla con la cara entre las manos―. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

A pesar de que no quería, Edward sintió un poco de lástima por la muchacha. ―Estás buscando la verdad sobre quién mató a tu padre, ―dijo en voz baja―. A no ser que prefieras renunciar completamente a este sinsentido.

Isabella se enderezó. ―No es un sinsentido, ―dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz―. Y todavía no estoy convencida de que tú no fueras el responsable.

Edward rio un poco. ―¿Por qué estás tan convencida? Estoy seguro de que yo no podía ser el único que tuviera algún asunto pendiente con Charlie.

―Mi investigador dice que fuiste tú.

―Tu investigador estaba equivocado.

―¿Y puedes probar eso? ―Isabella le miró fijamente al ojo, como si intentara valorar su honestidad.

―Puedo, ―dijo, manteniéndole la mirada―. Cuando encuentre al hombre que busco, tendrás tu prueba.

―¿Por qué no me dices simplemente quién es y me largaré? ―sugirió ella.

Edward rio. ―Oh, no. Soy más listo que eso. Lo último que necesito es que te metas por medio y arruines mis planes.

―Simplemente no quieres que llegue a él primero.

―Bueno, hay muy pocas oportunidades de eso, ―refutó él―. Pero definitivamente no necesito que te metas. No, yo le encontraré y, cuando lo haga, tú tendrás las respuestas que buscas.

―No necesito respuestas, ―dijo ella en voz baja―. Necesito venganza.

Edward asintió ligeramente. ―Igual que yo, ―dijo―. Parece que tenemos los mismos propósitos, Srta. Swan, al menos por el momento.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, pero su momento de vacilación fue breve. ―Por el momento, ―cedió.

―Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo, ―dijo Edward, volviendo a su libro―. Ahora encárgate de esa bañera y haz que me preparen la comida.

Ignoró el resoplido de indignación que precedió a que Isabella siguiera sus órdenes.

- . - . - . - . -

El hombre era insufrible.

Bella tiró el resto del agua del baño por el lado del barco y dejó caer el cubo vacío en la cubierta con un ruido sordo, secándose las manos con los paños que había atado sobre sus faldas.

―Arreglar sus calzones, sí, ―murmuró, mirando sin ver al vasto agua gris con una tumultuosa mezcla de furia y confusión en sus pensamientos. Todavía no creía a Cullen cuando proclamaba su inocencia. Bueno, no del todo, al menos.

Pero había empezado a dudar. Y había llegado a entender que las dudas causaban problemas.

Si Cullen decía la verdad -y el "si" era alto y claro- nunca se perdonaría a sí misma vengarse con él. No debido a _él_, en realidad. El hecho era que Cullen era culpable de muchos crímenes y, aunque fuera inocente del asesinato de su padre, no tenía recelos porque tuviera que pagar por los otros.

Pero, ¿dejar que el hombre culpable se fuera sin ser castigado? _Eso _sería un pecado imperdonable.

Bella no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Así que, incluso aunque significara una tregua temporal con la sabandija que era Eddie "Un-Ojo" Cullen -incluso si significaba servirle como su ayuda de cámara y sufrir sus órdenes insolentes y sus dobles sentidos- haría lo que fuera necesario.

―Puedo hacerlo, ―dijo medio para sí misma, cogiendo el cubo y cuadrando los hombros.

―No me cabe duda de que puedes, chavala, ―dijo una voz nasal con tono de burla detrás de ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta, el cubo vacío colgaba de sus dedos mientras su mano libre volaba a su pecho por la sorpresa. Newton estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo ampliamente; sus ojos no dejaron los de ella mientras escupía en la cubierta. Una gota de baba negra colgó de sus labios y se la lamió con una risita por la mirada de asco de Bella.

―Vas de correcta y formal ahora, ¿no? ―dijo, sus ojos bajaron por su figura lentamente e hizo que la piel de Bella se pusiera de gallina―. Te ponen un vestido y de repente te crees una dama. ―Dio un paso más cerca, pasando un dedo por la tela que Edward había hecho que se pusiera en el corpiño―. Pero no te olvidaré corriendo en calzones, mostrando a todos tus atributos.

Ella le apartó la mano de un golpe, pero él solo la miró lascivamente, sacudiendo el pelo grasiento. ―Los dos sabemos lo que hay debajo de ese vestido, ¿no? ―dijo roncamente. Bella miró frenética a su alrededor, pero Newton la tenía arrinconada entre una gran caja y un bote, fuera de la vista a no ser que alguien pasara por delante.

―Solo he tenido una pequeña prueba antes, pero creo que me gustaría un poco más, ―dijo con los dientes apretados, agarrándola los brazos hasta hacerla daño.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó Bella, removiéndose y levantando una rodilla para golpearle. Desafortunadamente, su larga falda frustró su intento y Newton rio; el aliento agrio y la baba cayó en la cara de Bella.

―Pero bueno, no seas así, ―arrulló, presionándola contra la baranda de la cubierta y evitando con su pesado cuerpo más intentos de patadas―. Puedes disfrutarlo si quieres. ―Rodeó su espalda con un brazo, inmovilizando uno de los brazos de ella contra su costado y agarrando el otro con fuerza. Levantó la otra mano y agarró su barbilla bruscamente entre sus dedos. Bella luchó contra su agarre, sintiendo náuseas en el estómago por el olor de su aliento mezclado con el de su cuerpo, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Arqueándose hacia atrás, reunió fuerzas y movió la cabeza hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas; su frente se encontró con la nariz de Newton con un crujido desgarrador.

Él la soltó inmediatamente, con un gemido agonizante escapando de sus labios mientras sus dedos se ahuecaban en su nariz sangrante. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en la frente y la adrenalina que hizo desaparecer una ola de mareo, Bella movió el cubo vacío hacia la cabeza de Newton con las dos manos y se estremeció de satisfacción por el golpe y la caída resultante cuando Newton golpeó la cubierta. Se quedó parada un momento, temblando y con el cubo moviéndose en sus manos mientras Newton se retorcía de dolor con sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras maldecía de forma bastante colorida. Bella resistió la necesidad de darle una patada, medio preocupada por tropezar en el intento y, en su lugar, le rodeó, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Jasper Whitlock... y el Armador Jefe McCarty... y Jacob... y, detrás de ellos, una docena más de hombres que veían como Newton se removía, con el asombro escrito en sus caras.

Bella resopló, preguntándose dónde habían estado todos cuando Newton la estaba maltratando.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―preguntó Whitlock, con los ojos abiertos como platos moviéndose de Newton a ella.

Bella levantó la barbilla con terquedad. ―El depravado no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta.

―¿Depravado? ―repitió Whitlock, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a McCarty, quien solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Bella rodó los ojos. ―Da igual. Estad seguros de que se lo merecía, ―dijo altivamente, rodeando a Newton y pretendiendo seguir su camino hacia el dormitorio del capitán. Se detuvo pronto, sin embargo, al ver las intensas miradas de hambre que muchos de los hombres le echaban.

O, más bien, le echaban a su escote.

Sus dedos subieron nerviosos y se dio cuenta de que en la pelea había perdido el encaje que se había puesto en el corpiño. No necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber que la parte delantera de su vestido dejaba un pequeño hueco, presentando una clara vista de su pecho. Enderezó los hombros y agarró la tela extra en su fuerte puño antes de abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud para dirigirse a las bodegas del barco.

Por supuesto, el Capitán Cullen estaba inclinado contra el umbral en arco, con la ceja levantada y una mirada de diversión. Bella caminó hasta él, deteniéndose solo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había espacio suficiente para pasar a su lado.

―Te lo dije, ―dijo él en voz baja, limpiándose las uñas con la punta de su daga.

―Y yo te dije, ―siseó ella―, que podía encargarme de la situación.

―Esta vez, ―contestó él, mirándola con fijeza―. ¿Qué pasa si Newton no es tan descuidado la próxima vez? ¿O uno de los otros? ¿O tal vez más de uno a la vez?

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, sonrojándose por la implicación. ―¡No!

―Oh, sí, Srta. Swan, ―murmuró él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella en lo que Bella estuvo segura que fue un intento de intimidarla.

Estaba funcionando.

―Te lo dije, mis hombres toman lo que quieren, ―dijo simplemente.

―Pero, ―tartamudeó ella―, seguro que no les dejarías...

―Por supuesto que no, no intencionalmente, al menos, ―dijo rápidamente―. Pero no puedo estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tengo un barco que gobernar. ―Volvió a limpiarse las uñas, molestamente relajado a pesar de la agitación de Bella. Ella agarró con fuerza el cubo vacío, considerando el vago deseo de repetir sus actos y golpear también a Cullen en la cabeza con él. Odiaba el hecho de saber que él tenía razón. Había tenido suerte de pillar a Newton con la guardia baja, pero no era un barco grande -al menos no lo suficiente- y si obtenía otra oportunidad de acosarla, no estaba segura de poder quitárselo de encima.

Nerviosa, miró sobre su hombro a la tripulación. Todos miraban fascinados y algunos lo hacían sin camuflar la lujuria.

Se volvió hacia Edward. ―Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―siseó―. ¿Algún tipo de anuncio?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a guardarse la daga en la funda. ―Oh, no creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.

Y, sin más aviso, se lanzó hacia delante y capturó a Bella en sus brazos. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y se agarró a los hombros de él mientras la giraba, echándola ligeramente hacia atrás sobre su brazo, con su boca a un suspiro de la de ella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―gruñó ella con los dientes apretados, forzándose a hacer desaparecer una ola de calor en la que no quería tener que pensar.

Edward guiñó un ojo. ―Marcar el terreno, ―dijo justo antes de besarla profundamente.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Las cosas van avanzando entre estos dos... o no... ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Espero leer qué os ha parecido, ¿cómo creéis que reaccionará Bella al beso?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (sin los espacios)

-Bells :)


	6. La llave

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Hoy empiezo una nueva vida en un Nuevo Mundo. Es difícil dejar Londres atrás, el hogar de mi infancia. Aun así, la anticipación de lo que tengo por delante me obliga.**_

_**Estoy de pie en la cubierta, oliendo el aire salado, y mientras veo Inglaterra hacerse más pequeña en la distancia, tengo una extraña sensación de paz**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 9 de julio, 1665**_

Capitulo seis – La llave

Puede que lo estuviera exagerando, pero Edward creyó que si un hombre necesitaba dejar claro un punto, debía hacerlo firmemente. Y, después de lo que había presenciado, creía que definitivamente era necesario dejar claro el punto.

Había salido a cubierta, buscando automáticamente a Bella pero no viéndola al principio. Fue solo cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe y vio al bastardo, Newton, colapsar en el suelo agarrándose la nariz, que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. El resto de la tripulación tampoco se había dado cuenta aparentemente, ya que todos se juntaron para ver de qué iba la conmoción.

A Edward le recorrió una cálida sensación de enfado, y con ella vino una abrumadora necesidad de despedazar al Artillero Jefe miembro a miembro. Pero cuando Isabella rodeó el cuerpo inmóvil de Newton, sonrojada pero ilesa y con la cabeza bien alta, su furia fue rápidamente reemplazada por una resignada apreciación.

Maldición, la mujer era un dolor en el trasero, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que era una moza formidable.

Así que se forzó a parecer casual y procedió a enviar un importante mensaje a todos los hombres a bordo de su barco. Era su deber, después de todo. Como capitán, se sentía responsable de la seguridad de cada miembro de su tripulación.

Aun así, Edward cedió en admitir que besar a Isabella Swan no era tan desagradable como había imaginado que sería.

Era suave -sorprendentemente suave, considerando su estirada postura-; su cuerpo se moldeaba al de él de una forma bastante distrayente. Jadeó indignada cuando él rozó por primera vez sus labios con los de ella y sus dedos le agarraron los hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Se resistió un poco, pero luego...

Luego...

Luego se suavizó incluso más y un bajo sonido se formó en el fondo de su garganta mientras las manos de Edward le agarraban la nuca y él inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Los labios de ella se separaron, su aliento se mezcló con el de él, y Edward sintió una ola de calor ir directa a su entrepierna. Él gruñó por lo bajo, y su lengua salió para saborearla mientras su brazo se apretaba más alrededor de la cintura de ella.

De repente ella se tensó, arañándole los hombros mientras empezaba a resistirse seriamente.

Edward recuperó el control y se apartó, tirando de Bella para ponerla de pie. Ella se tambaleó un poco, y Edward contuvo una sonrisita de satisfacción mientras le agarraba los hombros hasta estar seguro de que no iba a desmayarse.

En su lugar, ella entrecerró los ojos y pasó de largo de él, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia su camarote. Edward no pudo resistirse a darle una palmada en el trasero, sonriéndole impenitente cuando ella se sonrojó; ella le miró furiosa, solo para enrojecer más por los ruidosos silbidos que venían de la multitud.

Él se giró hacia Jasper, manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar. ―Diez latigazos para Newton, ―dijo con voz baja y tono mortífero―. Asegúrate de que los hombres lo presencian, pero la moza no.

El primer oficial asintió mientras Edward se volvía hacia la multitud.

―A vuestras tareas, ―gritó antes de volverse para seguir a Bella por el poco iluminado corredor. Se estremeció cuando escuchó un portazo delante de él, e intentó no reír cuando entró en su dormitorio y la encontró caminando furiosa de un lado a otro. Cruzó la habitación hasta él, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en el vestido que no llenaba del todo.

Aunque tampoco es que Edward se diera cuenta.

―Bueno, creo- ―empezó él, pero no llegó a terminar de plasmar su pensamiento porque Bella echó la mano atrás y le golpeó en la cara. Con fuerza.

―Tú... ―tartamudeó ella―. ¡Tú libertino lujurioso!

―¿Libertino? ―Edward se frotó la mejilla―. No puedes culparme por intentar protegerte.

―¡Eso no era protegerme! ―escupió ella―. ¡Ese eras tú tomándote libertades!

―Como si tú no lo hubieras disfrutado, ―gruñó él y Bella soltó un grito ahogado, levantando el brazo para abofetearle de nuevo; pero esa vez él fue más rápido y le agarró la muñeca antes de que hiciera contacto―. Creo que una vez puede excusarse, ―dijo en voz baja, rezumando amenaza en cada sílaba―. Histeria femenina y todo eso, pero...

―¿Histeria? ―Ella resopló, luchando por liberar su muñeca del agarre de él―. Difícilmente. Es más bien furia fundada, ―corrigió―. Por manosearme como a una ramera común...

Al oír eso, Edward tiró de ella más cerca de él y apretó los dientes en una sonrisa desagradable. ―Una ramera común sabría besar, ―señaló, provocándola a propósito.

―Bueno... ¡yo nunca-!

―Exactamente mi punto.

Bella movió la otra mano pero Edward la agarró también, entrecerrando los ojos con frustración. ―¿Dejarías, por favor, de intentar golpearme?

―¿Dejarías, por favor, de hacer cosas que me hagan querer hacerlo?

Edward no pudo contener la risa. ―Srta. Swan, cálmese... por favor, ―dijo―. Si me permite explicarle...

Bella rio sin humor. ―Como si pudieras. ―Frunció el ceño, pero detuvo sus movimientos.

―Si te suelto, ¿prometes no pegarme de nuevo? ―La miró con cautela, relajando su agarre solo cuando ella asintió brevemente. Él dio un paso atrás, con las manos levantadas solo por si ella cambiaba de opinión.

Ella rodó los ojos. ―No voy a pegarte, ―dijo―. Cielos, para ser un pirata, eres horriblemente asustadizo.

―Bueno, no puedes culparme, ―contestó él―. Usas cualquier oportunidad para aplastarme el cerebro.

Ella resopló. ―Como si tuvieras uno.

―Tsk, tsk, Srta. Swan, ―dijo él, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en su silla―. Cualquiera diría que protesta demasiado.

―¿Y qué se supone que significa _eso_?

Él se encogió de hombros, dándose golpecitos en los labios con un dedo. ―Solo que ha habido un momento antes en que no parecía protestar nada.

―¿Qué? ―Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro mientras buscaba palabras―. Era por... mi cabeza. Todavía estaba mareada de golpear a Newton. Y... tú solo... me tomaste por sorpresa. No esperaba que fueras tan... tan...

―¿Delicioso? ―aportó él con tono creído.

Ella le miró furiosa. ―Atrevido, ―corrigió.

―Tenía que hacerlo creíble para la tripulación.

―¿Y porqué tenías que usar tu _lengua_ para eso? ¡Tampoco es que pudieran ver el interior de mi boca!

Edward ignoró el calor que subió al recordar su boca... su lengua... la sensación de su cálido cuerpo presionado contra el de él.

―Me han visto con otras mujeres antes, ―contestó, notando ausentemente como la mandíbula de ella se tensaba por ese comentario.

_Interesante._

―Lo habrían notado si me hubiera contenido contigo, ―añadió.

Las ganas de pelear de ella se esfumaron. ―Bueno, podrías haberme avisado, ―dijo de mala gana―. Habría estado bien estar preparada.

―Oh, vamos, Srta. Swan, ―dijo él, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

―Es un hombre muy irritante, Capitán.

―Eso me han dicho.

―Bueno, ―dijo Bella altivamente, arreglándose la falda mientras intentaba recuperarse―. Para evitar tales... desagradables demostraciones de nuevo, creo que es mejor que adoptemos algunas reglas.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Tenía que admitir que le gustaban las batallas de ingenio con Isabella Swan. La mujer era enfurecedora, pero definitivamente nada aburrida.

―No se me da muy bien regirme por reglas, Srta. Swan.

―Sin duda, ―contestó ella, echándose el pelo atrás―. De todas formas, si vamos a seguir con esta charada, me temo que debo insistir en algunas concesiones de su parte.

―Me llevo incluso peor con las concesiones.

―¡Quieres simplemente escucharme! ―exclamó ella, levantando las manos por la frustración―. ¡Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a pedir!

Él la miró un momento y luego asintió ligeramente. ―Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que demanda?

Bella inhaló profundamente. ―En primer lugar, yo duermo en la cama.

Edward resopló. ―¿Ahora quién está siendo atrevido?

―¡No contigo, idiota arrogante! ―saltó―. _Yo_ duermo en la cama. _Tú _duermes en el camastro.

Edward resopló de la risa. ―¡De ninguna maldita manera!

―¿Pondrías tu comodidad por delante de la de una dama? ―preguntó ella altaneramente.

―Siempre. ―Se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa maliciosa―. A no ser, claro, que ella esté en la cama _conmigo_.

El rostro de Bella se coloreó, pero no mordió el anzuelo. ―Muy bien. Es tu cama, después de todo. Pero me temo que debo insistir en un colchón al menos. No hay forma de que pueda dormir sobre esos trapos.

Edward luchó contra una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella nunca había pretendido quitarle la cama, sino que la estaba usando como una táctica de negociación. ―Muy bien, ―concedió―. Hay algunos jergones almacenados. Pero tendrás que subirlo tú, no quiero que molestes a mis hombres con tareas domésticas.

―Sí, bueno, supongo que las tareas domesticas son mi trabajo ahora, ¿no? ―murmuró ella.

―Exactamente. ―Cullen apoyó los codos en su escritorio y unió los dedos bajo sus labios―. ¿Algo más?

―Nada de orinales. Eso no es negociable.

Edward se estremeció. No podía culparla. ―Hecho.

Ella levantó la barbilla. ―Y nada de echar vistazos, ―dijo―. Mientras me visto... o me baño. Y ningún beso en absoluto.

Cullen levantó una ceja. ―¿Nada de besos? ¿Ninguno?

―Ya has aclarado nuestra aparente _relación_ con tu tripulación. Saben que me quedo en tus habitaciones. No creo que sea necesario.

Él se frotó ligeramente los labios con un dedo... de un lado a otro. ―No es necesario, no, ―dijo en voz baja, considerando. La mirada de Bella fue a su boca, dónde él seguía trazando un lento circuito por sus labios―. Pero sí placentero.

Ella se sobresaltó, levantando la mirada. ―¡Difícilmente!

Él se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para quedar terriblemente cerca de ella. Bella dio un paso atrás y luego otro adelante, negándose a dejar que la intimidara. Él se cernió sobre ella, con los ojos brillando en la luz del farol.

―¿Está segura de que sería tan desagradable, Srta. Swan? ―susurró él con voz ronca―. ¿Segura de que no le gustaría?

―¡Por supuesto que no me gustaría! ―insistió ella, con voz entrecortada. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosa―. Yo nunca...

―¿Nunca? ―presionó él, inclinándose incluso más cerca―. No hay razón para contenerse, Srta. Swan. Tampoco es que su reputación esté en peligro.

Bella balbuceó, incapaz de formar palabras.

―Ya está compartiendo las habitaciones con un... ¿cómo ha dicho?... un _libertino lujurioso_, ―dijo para picarle, incapaz de resistirse―. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

Podía verla temblar, aunque no estaba seguro de si su incomodidad se debía a la proximidad de él o a la reacción de ella a la misma. Se balanceó ligeramente hacia él, y él curvó la boca de forma victoriosa.

Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta y su mirada se endureció mientras daba un paso atrás, enderezándose. ―¡Nunca! ―escupió―. Esta es una proposición de negocios, Capitán. Una forma de alcanzar un fin. Eso es todo. No daré la bienvenida a avances de un hombre como usted.

En cuanto a mi reputación, estoy segura de que quedará restaurada cuando todo este problemático negocio haya terminado.

―No esté tan segura, Srta. Swan, ―contestó él, sentándose en el borde de su escritorio―. Algunas cosas, cuando se pierden, se pierden para siempre.

Bella levantó la barbilla. ―Igualmente, ¿tenemos un acuerdo? ―Extendió la mano y Edward ignoró el ligero temblor de sus dedos.

Él cogió su mano pero, en lugar de sacudirla, se la llevó a los labios y la miró sobre ella con una sonrisa lobuna. ―Tiene mi palabra. Sin embargo, si cambia de opinión...

―No lo haré. ―Se sonrojó, apartando la mano y apretándola contra su estómago.

Edward rio sin humor. Aunque era entretenido picarla, empezaba a encontrar su repugnancia bastante irritante. E insultante.

―Cálmese, Srta. Swan, ―dijo, volviendo a su escritorio y despachándola con un gesto de la mano―. Tiene mi palabra. No soy de los que imponen sus atenciones sobre mujeres que no las desean. Y, no se ofenda, pero prefiero que mis mujeres sean un poco más... entusiastas.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, pero parecía insegura sobre si debería expresar desagrado por sus preferencias... u ofensa por su opinión de sus habilidades románticas. Optó por ignorar completamente el comentario―. Bien. Vale, entonces, ―dijo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Confía en mi palabra, Srta. Swan? ―preguntó él, incapaz de resistirse a picarla una vez más―. No soy, después de todo, más que un deshonroso pirata.

―Cierto, pero parece que no tengo más opción, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella, más cómoda ahora que el tema se había apartado de la cama del capitán―. Además, si falla siempre puedo encontrar un trozo de madera para hacerle cumplir de un golpe. Estoy segura de que hay un remo o dos a bordo... o, ¿qué le parece una de esas tablas por las que vosotros los piratas siempre hacen caminar a la gente?

―Srta. Swan, ¿acaba de hacer una broma?

―Es posible, ―dijo ella altivamente―. Supongo que lo sabrá si me reta.

Y, con eso, la irritación de Edward se evaporó. Sin embargo, no dejó que ella lo viera.

―Ya sabes, ―dijo, moviendo unos papeles en su escritorio―. Eras más afable como Smith.

―Divertido, ―contestó ella―, tú eras igual de arrogante e irritante.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa malvada, siguiendo como si ella no hubiera hablado. ―De hecho, creo que seguiré llamándote Smith. Así te acordarás de tu lugar y eso.

―No si esperas que yo responda.

―Vete ya, ―ordenó él―. Tengo trabajo que hacer y tú tienes que encargarte de mis calzones, y luego de mi comida.

Bella dudó un momento y Edward prácticamente pudo sentir su furia. Se preparó para un ataque, pero ella solo dijo, ―Sí, señor, ―y se sentó para remendar sus calzones.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella echó humo mientras estaba sentada en una silla, pasando una aguja e hilo por un rasgón en los calzones de Cullen. Justo en la costura del centro.

Sonrió satisfecha, preguntándose quién le habría visto romperse los pantalones.

Cullen silbó para sí mientras hacía lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su escritorio. Podía sentirle echándola miradas y sabía que seguramente estaría intentando encontrar formas adicionales de irritarla y molestarla, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción. Se quedó quieta... y remendó...

...y echó humo...

...y maquinó.

¿Remendar sus calzones? Oh, podía remendar sus calzones.

Intentando parecer tan inocente como fue posible, Bella hizo un nudo en el hilo y luego pasó otro por la aguja. Miró los pantalones cuidadosamente, sonriendo para sí mientras los volvía a dejar en su regazo y empezaba a coser disimuladamente el borde de una de las patas. Canturreó mientras trabajaba, cogiendo una camisa rota cuando terminó con los pantalones. Para cuando terminó con la pila de remiendos, las mangas estaban cosidas a los cuellos, los calzones unidos a calcetines, y uno de los pañuelos rojos de Cullen colgaba de los hombros de una camisa como una capa.

Bella asintió feliz mientras doblaba la última prenda y ponía el montón de ropa en un baúl.

―Creo que iré a pedir su comida, Capitán, ―dijo. Él gruñó como respuesta pero no levantó la mirada mientras ella dejaba la habitación, intentando no saltar por el camino.

Bella soltó una ligera risita cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Sabía que era infantil, pero el hombre era tan arrogante... tan vil...

Tan...

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar más adjetivos que le hicieran justicia al hombre. Cuando cruzó el umbral en el que Cullen la había atacado, sus mejillas se calentaron. Aunque ahora entendía porque él había hecho lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar un sonrojo de vergüenza por su reacción.

Porque Cullen había tenido razón. Por un momento, ella no había protestado. Se había rendido.

Bella había sido besada por tres hombres en su vida: su padre, el cual tenía que admitir que no contaba; un chico llamado Sebastian, que la había ayudado a levantarse cuando se había caído de su poni con cinco años; y Alistair Woodwar, el joven que la había acompañado a su puesta de largo. Él había estado tímido pero determinado cuando salió con ella a los jardines, agarrándole con fuerza los hombros con una mirada de determinación en la cara antes de presionar sus húmedos y agrietados labios ligeramente contra los de ella.

Había estado... bien, en realidad. Aparentemente, Alistair no había sentido lo mismo, sin embargo, porque no volvió a buscarla.

Pero ninguna de esas experiencias la había preparado para el asalto de Edward Cullen a sus sentidos. Él era tan... grande y duro y caliente, tan caliente que ella temía que pudiera abrasarle la piel a través de la ropa. Y cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella, ella no se dio cuenta realmente de si sus labios estaban húmedos o secos o agrietados, porque todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el calor y la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago, como si hubiera dado vueltas cientos de veces y tuviera que agarrarse a algo para evitar caer al suelo.

Así que se había agarrado a él. Sin ninguna vergüenza, se colgó a él, jadeando cuando su lengua le rozó los labios. El mareo la había abrumado con ese cálido y húmedo toque, y una ola de pánico la recorrió por lo que ella podría hacer si él no se detenía.

Si seguía más tiempo, medio temía que no quisiera que se detuviera.

Gracias a Dios, había podido componerse lo suficiente como para apartarse, y la respuesta engreída de él la había revivido como agua helada echada sobre su cabeza. Recuperó rápidamente la sobriedad, pero consiguió mantener la charada hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista de la tripulación.

Oh, había disfrutado al abofetearle. El picor y la pulsación que sintió en la palma de su mano fue inmensamente satisfactoria. Le habría gustado conseguir darle otro, pero el hombre era demasiado rápido.

Lástima.

Pero se había mantenido en sus trece, haciendo sus demandas de una forma relativamente compuesta. Aun así, aunque él había accedido a sus peticiones, ella había dejado la conversación sintiendo que él había ganado. Así que, difícilmente se la podría culpar por usar sus habilidades para coser para recuperar un poco el control de la situación.

Incluso aunque fuera un poco infantil.

Bella fue a las cocinas, sus pasos fallaron cuando vio a dos miembros de la tripulación hablando en el pasillo. Se tensó, apretando los puños y levantando la barbilla, medio esperando una confrontación o al menos una risita o dos; pero los hombres solo asintieron deferentemente y se apartaron de su camino para que pudiera pasar.

_Raro_.

Pasó por delante de ellos, siguiendo la esencia de carne y especias hasta el interior de la pequeña y humeante cocina. El cocinero no levantó la mirada mientras ponía un gran hervidor en el interior de la chimenea de ladrillo. Tenía los músculos tensos y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas mientras su piel brillaba por el sudor en la luz del fuego. Bella se preguntó como podría soportar el calor. Unos ojos de buey y la puerta abierta no eran suficientes para crear una brisa en la viciada habitación, y Bella anheló el fresco aire de la cubierta. Afortunadamente, unas largas tuberías sacaban la peor parte del humo por un lado del barco, pero el aire todavía tenía una ligera neblina que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Bella se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

―¡La comida no estará lista hasta dentro de otra hora, así que lárgate! ―gruñó él, todavía concentrado en su trabajo. Cerró de golpe la gran puerta de acero de la chimenea y abrió otra más pequeña para sacar unas barras de pan con las manos desnudas. Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, él se giró para dejar el pan en una mesa de madera y finalmente levantó la mirada, limpiándose la sudorosa cara con un trapo. La sorpresa se mostró en sus rasgos y tragó nervioso.

―Perdóneme, Señora. ―Se metió el trapo rápidamente en el bolsillo y se pasó una mano por su grasiento pelo oscuro―. ¿Está aquí por la comida del capitán?

Bella se limpió el sudor que se formaba en su labio superior y asintió. Él pestañeó y luego empezó a moverse rápidamente por la cocina, cogiendo una bandeja y un bol de loza de un estante. Cargó la bandeja con dos rebanadas del pan y un bol de un fragante guiso. No dejó de echarle miradas en todo el tiempo, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones de forma intermitente.

_¿Por qué todos actuaban de forma tan extraña?_

―¿Está segura de que quiere llevar esto, Señora? ―preguntó él finalmente, mirándola con cautela―. Es un poco pesada. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a un chico que lo lleve a las habitaciones del capitán.

―Estaré bien. Gracias. ―Levantó la bandeja, equilibrándola con cautela mientras volvía al camarote del capitán. A pesar de su concentración en no tirar la comida, no pudo evitar notar los ojos que la miraban mientras caminaba con cuidado por la cubierta. Las conversaciones se detuvieron, los hombres se apartaban de su camino. Uno incluso corrió a apartarle un barril, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Bella dejó la bandeja en un barril en el pasillo para poder abrir la puerta del capitán sin obstáculos. Él levantó la mirada, sobresaltado, cuando ella entró, y le vio cerrar rápidamente el cofre que había sacado de la _Dama_ y guardarlo en un cajón de su escritorio.

―¿Qué pasa? ―gruñó.

Bella solo rodó los ojos y recogió la bandeja del pasillo. ―Su comida, Alteza, ―dijo sarcásticamente, dejando la comida en la mesa y recuperando la jarra de ron de su escritorio para llenar su vaso. Con solo un poco de dura, echó un poco en una taza más pequeña, añadiendo una buena dosis de agua.

Edward la miró con una ceja levantada, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse a la mesa. ―¿Dándote un capricho, Smith? ―preguntó―. Puede que lleves algo de pirata en la sangre, después de todo.

―No me llames eso, ―murmuró ella, bebiendo de la taza―. Algo pasa con la tripulación, ―dijo finalmente.

El capitán no levantó la mirada de su comida, hundiendo pan en el guiso y metiéndoselo luego en la boca. ―Mi tripulación es preocupación mía, ―murmuró con la boca llena.

―Pero es que se están comportando de forma... extraña.

Cullen levantó la mirada. ―¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Inclinan los sombreros, se apartan de mi camino, dicen 'Perdone'. Están siendo... _educados._

Cullen sonrió ampliamente, tragando una cucharada de guiso. ―Oh, eso.

Bella hizo una pausa, con la taza a medio camino de su boca. ―Sí. _Eso_, ―dijo, preguntándose por su tono―. ¿Por qué actúan así?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. ―En realidad es de esperar, dado tu nuevo estatus como la mujer del capitán.

Ella suspiró pesadamente. ―¿Podemos llamarlo de otra forma?

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―¿Consorte? ¿Cortesana? ¿Amante?

Bella movió una mano. ―Vale, vale. Supongo que 'la mujer del capitán' tendrá que valer, ―dijo con desagrado―. Entonces, ¿ahora tienen miedo de mí o algo?

―No _miedo_ en realidad, ―dijo él vacilante, moviendo lentamente la cuchara en su bol.

―Bueno, ¿entonces qué, exactamente?

Él se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela, mirándola brevemente. ¿Estaba nervioso? Bella no estaba segura.

―La tripulación sabe cómo llegaste a este barco y lo que sucedió antes de que escaparas al _Intrépido_.

Bella se estremeció. ―¿_Todos _ellos saben que intenté matarte?

―Pocos secretos se guardan en un barco, Smith. ―Se echó hacia atrás, desmenuzando un trozo de pan entre los dedos―. Saben que intentaste matarme, pero ahora, por lo que ellos saben, te he metido en mi cama. Solo pueden asumir, por tanto, que debes tener talentos lo suficientemente significantes como para superar mi necesidad de venganza.

―¿Talentos? ―Bella tragó, sintiendo náuseas.

Cullen sonrió sarcásticamente, levantando un dedo. ―Talentos _significantes_.

―En otras palabras, ―dijo Bella, con la boca seca y la cara sonrojada―. Creen que te he seducido con mis increíbles habilidades.

―Exacto.

―Pero eso no explica porqué me tratan así, ―insistió ella, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

El capitán rio ligeramente. ―En realidad es simple. Aunque saben que trato bien a mis mujeres, raramente las mantengo durante mucho tiempo.

A Bella no le gustaba a dónde iba eso. ―¿Y...?

―Y, ―siguió él con una sonrisa perversa―, como tienes esos increíbles talentos, esperan tener la oportunidad de explorar tus encantos. Cuando yo haya terminado contigo.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, con su mano volando a su frente. ―Santo cielo.

―Es bastante adulador, si lo piensas.

Ella le miró furiosa, pero él solo rio como respuesta.

Bella terminó su taza de ron y la llenó de nuevo.

Pasando del agua esa vez.

- . - . - . - . -

Cuando Bella se terminó el resto del guiso y el pan -Edward tenía que asegurarse de que empezaba a llevar comida para ella también- él volvió al trabajo, y ella se marchó para llevar los platos a la cocina y darle unas órdenes a McCarty.

Miró como se marchaba, escuchando sus pasos antes de abrir el último cajón de su escritorio y sacar el cofre. No le había dicho a Bella toda la verdad. _Había_ secretos en su barco. Y lo que él encontró en el cofre era uno de ellos.

Con otra mirada hacia la puerta, abrió la tapa y pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre el contenido. Unas cuantas monedas, una peineta con joyas, una cruz de madera tallada del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Pero era el relicario lo que había esperado encontrar y, mientras lo sacaba del cofre, no pudo evitar la sonrisa victoriosa que se extendió por su cara. El óvalo de plata estaba deslustrado, la cadena estaba rota bajo el cierre, pero sabía que su chapucero exterior contradecía su importancia. Estudió el intrincado nudo frontal, un triángulo invertido que rodeaba una esmeralda del tamaño de su uña. Dándole la vuelta al relicario, cogió una lupa para examinar el gravado.

_Ecce sto ad ostium et pulso._

_He aquí, yo estoy a la puerta y llamo._

El Apocalipsis de San Juan, Capítulo 3, Versículo 20. Otra parte de las Escrituras y, de nuevo, Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, devolvió el collar al cofre y hojeó el desgastado diario que tenía en el escritorio. Se detuvo, pasando la mano por las desgastadas palabras, cuando vio el familiar boceto en uno de los márgenes. Era el mismo relicario, una simple representación, pero definitivamente identificable. Bajo el dibujo, había dos palabras escritas apresuradamente.

_La Llave._

Por centésima vez, Edward leyó el resto de la entrada de la página: mundanos pensamientos sobre la vida diaria en las colonias, hacer compras en el mercado, un viaje para arreglarle una herradura a un caballo. Nada echaba luz sobre el relicario o su propósito.

Pero era importante. Evidentemente, era _La Llave_.

Edward suspiró, cerrando el cofre, y lo guardó con el diario en el cajón. Lo cerró con llave y la dejó caer en una pequeña taza que había en la esquina del estante superior que tenía detrás.

Por primera vez en meses, estaba inseguro de cómo proceder. Frotándose los ojos, se puso un poco más de ron y lo bebió de un trago.

Solo había una elección, en realidad. Lo sabía. Solo temía hacerla.

La mañana siguiente le diría a la tripulación que se dirigiera a Carolina del Sur.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Alice se acerca! Y, además, en el próximo capítulo conocemos un poco más del pasado de Edward.

Estoy deseando leer que os ha parecido este capítulo. Encontrareis un adelanto del siguiente el miércoles en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (sin espacios).

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de la próxima actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells :)


	7. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Cualquiera diría que el suave balanceo de un barco ayudaría al sueño. Encuentro, al contrario, que solo sirve para exacerbar mi violenta enfermedad. Parece que no tengo la constitución necesaria para el viaje por mar, y encuentro que mi único alivio el subir a cubierta y reclinarme en el aire fresco.**_

_**Temo que este viaje nunca vaya a terminar.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de julio, 1665**_

Capitulo siete – Pesadilla

El sueño siempre era el mismo. Un recuerdo de su pasado rodeado de la oscuridad de su subconsciente, esperando para asomar la cabeza cuando él se permitía la relajación del sueño.

Pero, aunque Edward _sabía_ que era un sueño -lo sabía por la forma irreal en que su entorno se difuminaba por los bordes de su visión, disolviéndose y mezclándose como acuarelas lavadas por la lluvia-, no podía obligarse a despertar.

El terror le aceleró el pulso, el eco en sus oídos era una contramelodía para el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que caían en la resbaladiza cubierta de la _Flecha Negra_. El ruido de gruñidos ahogados y del metal contra metal pregonaban la batalla que tenía alrededor mientras la tripulación luchaba por mantener el barco. Luchaban con valentía, aunque muchos de ellos ya habían caído, incluyendo a Descalzo Billy, que había sido pillado por sorpresa por una cuchilla en su cuello mientras dormía.

Los dedos de Edward agarraron la empuñadura de su espada, helados a pesar de las gotas de sangre caliente que bajaban por su brazo. Sujetó la cuchilla con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se agarraba la herida que tenía en las costillas, manteniendo junta de forma desesperada la carne separada mientras luchaba por respirar, con la espalda presionada contra la pared que tenía detrás. La helada lluvia hirió su piel expuesta mientras levantaba la espada de nuevo, poco dispuesto a rendirse a su oponente.

Una helada risa cortó la tormenta. ―¿Por qué no te rindes, chico? ―preguntó―. No puedes derrotarme. Solo dame lo que quiero y puede que te deje vivir.

Una contestación presionó contra los dientes apretados de Edward, pero le faltaban las fuerzas para obligar a las palabras a salir. Le hicieron falta todas sus fuerzas para mantener la espada en alto, moverse hacia delante y atacar.

Un sonido metálico precedió al fuerte dolor de su brazo y la espada de Edward cayó a la cubierta. Se tambaleó, siendo capaz de mantener a raya al mareo solo un momento antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera de rodillas. Su oponente sonrió ampliamente, con los negros dientes apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

―Y todo se reduce a esto, ―dijo―. Tu gran cruzada en busca de venganza termina no con rugidos, sino con un lamentable gemido. ―Dio un paso adelante con la espada extendida hasta que Edward sintió la punta pinchar su garganta. Tragó, estremeciéndose mientras la cuchilla perforaba su piel, pero con su cansancio se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más que esperar lo inevitable.

―Ya sabes, _Eddie_, en realidad es una lástima. Opones mejor resistencia que tu padre.

Una ola de furia le dio a Edward un impulso de fuerzas y cruzó la cubierta, rozando con los dedos la empuñadura de su espalda mientras una bota caía con fuerza en su espalda. Gritó por el dolor, de nuevo, mientras la bota le lanzaba sobre su espalda y luego apartaba la espada de una patada.

Edward no podía moverse. Se quedó tumbado incapaz de pestañear siquiera contra las gotas de lluvia, la sangre que le abandonaba y el dolor que entumecía todo su cuerpo. Solo podía vislumbrar el par de botas que se detenían al lado de su cabeza y se giró lo suficiente para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de su enemigo.

No apartaría la mirada de su muerte.

―En serio, _Eddie_, solo estás posponiendo lo inevitable. ―La espada volvió a su garganta―. ¿Dónde está el diario?

Edward solo le miró furioso como respuesta. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Muy bien, ―dijo con un suspiro―. No te equivoques. Lo _encontraré_, Edward. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, algo que yo tengo de sobra. ―Levantó una bota, colocándola en el pecho de Edward mientras levantaba la espada para el golpe final―. Desafortunadamente, tú no.

Un relámpago iluminó la cuchilla mientras ésta cortaba el aire, una imagen que Edward estaba seguro de que sería la última que viera. Tensó los músculos en espera del golpe mortal, pero no le hizo ningún bien. La espada le cortó limpiamente en el pecho, haciendo que la sangre echara en un chorro su vida a la cubierta mientras una cara con una sonrisa perversa se burlaba de él mientras él sentía como la muerte se acercaba.

Con un grito de dolor, Edward se despertó con un sudor frío y las húmedas sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Se sentó abruptamente, llevándose las manos al pecho mientras sus dedos exploraban su piel.

Nada de sangre. Ni heridas. Ni dolor. Nada más que la gran cicatriz que le subía por las costillas, y la otra que subía por su mejilla y desaparecía bajo su parche. Normalmente no lo llevaba para dormir pero, con su nueva compañera de cuarto, creyó que era lo mejor.

―¿Capitán? ―dijo una suave voz, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos―. ¿Está bien?

Él empezó a responder, pero las palabras se le atascaron. Aclarándose la garganta, dijo, ―Estoy bien. No es... nada.

―¿Un mal sueño? ―Su voz sonaba más cerca y Edward sintió algo de pánico por la idea de que se acercara a él, porque le viera en su momento más débil.

―He dicho que no es nada, ―escupió. Edward sintió un golpe de arrepentimiento por hablarle así a la mujer cuando ella solo había expresado preocupación. Todavía se sentía azotado por el sueño, expuesto de una forma que no le permitía ver a nadie. Normalmente estaba solo con sus pesadillas y podía encender los faroles para examinarse en el espejo; solo entonces podría creer realmente que solo había sido un sueño.

No había muerto. Jasper había intervenido y desviado el golpe, y en lugar de perder la vida solo había perdido un ojo. Bueno, incluso Edward tenía que admitir que era un poco más serio que eso. La recuperación le había llevado meses y, más de una vez, había estado a punto de sucumbir a la fiebre y la infección. Para cuando volvió a la _Flecha_, la peor parte de sus heridas ya estaban sanando, pero las peores de sus cicatrices no eran físicas.

Las pesadillas le atormentaban. Finalmente había aprendido a controlar sus reacciones y canalizar el dolor y el miedo, una canalización que había terminado llevándole a convertirse en Primer Oficial de la _Flecha _y, finalmente, en capitán.

Una canalización que le hizo seguir adelante, incluso cuando las sombras de su pasado amenazaban con cortarle por las rodillas.

―Bien, ―dijo Bella en voz baja, y Edward pudo oír el bajo roce de las sábanas cuando volvió a la cama―. Solo intentaba ser considerada.

Edward se tumbó, apartando las mantas y doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sabía porqué los sueños habían vuelto de forma tan vívida en esa época. Se estaba acercando a su meta, y su mente -incluso cuando dormía- sabía que necesitaba estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

O más bien para quien.

Se giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, incapaz de ponerse cómodo debido al vacío que sentía en el estómago. No podía entender porqué se sentía tan vacío. Había cenado bien y había comido unas galletas antes de acostarse.

Entonces le golpeó. No era hambre.

Era culpabilidad.

Lo que era mucho más irritante. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? Él era Edward Cullen, el azote de alta mar. Él no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento. Tenía una voluntad de acero, un corazón negro incapaz de tales sentimientos.

Aun así...

Se tumbó boca arriba, poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos. Con un pesado suspiro, lo apartó y miró sin ver a la oscuridad encima de él.

Se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Smith?

No hubo respuesta.

―Yo... uh... ―Respiró profundamente. Eso no debería ser tan difícil―. Aprecio tu preocupación, ―dijo finalmente, esperando a que ella se riera o tal vez le regañara por disculparse sin decir realmente que lo sentía.

En su lugar, Bella Swan le sorprendió de nuevo.

―Sé que las pesadillas pueden ser tenebrosamente reales, ―dijo―. ¿Te... te gustaría hablar de ello?

Edward tragó con dificultad, abrumado por un repentino deseo de hacer eso. Sin embargo, luchó contra la necesidad. Él no era de los que se apoyaba en nadie, mucho menos en una mujer.

Aun así, consiguió forzar una nota de educación en su voz mientras hablaba en la oscuridad.

―En este momento no. Pero... gracias.

―No es necesario.

Edward sintió que un peso le abandonaba, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios. Se tumbó de lado y, en un momento, cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente, Bella estaba de pie en la cubierta y el viento le sacaba el pelo del moño que tenía en la nuca. El océano se extendía delante de ellos, ancho y azul y con toques de helado blanco. Tenía las rodillas sueltas bajo las faldas, absorbiendo sin muchos problemas el balanceo del barco mientras miraba al horizonte; en su mente daban vueltas varios pensamientos mientras toqueteaba su colgante con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Cuando llegó abordo de la _Flecha_ -por impulso, tenía que admitir- todo había parecido muy claro. Solo tenía una meta en mente: matar a Cullen; y todo lo que había hecho estaba dirigido a alcanzar esa meta.

Pero ahora...

Ahora todo se había complicado. Todavía no le importaría hacer caer a Cullen, pero también tenía que trabajar con él para asegurarse de que descubría toda la verdad sobre quién había matado a su padre. Bella no estaba segura de lo que eso conllevaría y, hasta entonces, se encontraba en la desagradable posición de tener que confiar en el capitán.

_Confiar_ en él.

Movió los hombros por el incómodo pensamiento y levantó la mirada, distraída un momento por una gaviota sobre ella. La envidió un poco, su libertad y su resolución.

Bella suspiró. Todavía no sabía qué haría cuando descubriera por fin quién era responsable de la muerte de su padre. Sabía que no podía matarle, ya hubiera sido Cullen o cualquier otro tipo desagradable. Así que seguramente tendría que trabajar en los límites de la ley.

Lo que significaba que necesitaría pruebas. O una confesión de culpabilidad. Y no se sentía optimista sobre poder conseguir ninguna de las dos.

Aun así, Cullen también parecía quererle muerto. Así que tal vez el capitán conseguiría llevarlo a cabo por ella.

Una forma cobarde, tal vez, pero al final conseguiría lo que quería.

Y ¿en cuanto a Cullen? Bueno, esa era otra pregunta sin respuesta. Si la ayudaba en su cruzada por la venganza, ¿podría ella traicionarle y entregarle a Hunter, incluso aunque él fuera un criminal? Bella sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado para considerarlo en ese momento, tenía que encargarse de las cosas paso a paso; era la única manera.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y vio al capitán saliendo de las bodegas para cruzar hasta el timón y dirigirse a Whitlock. Los dos hombres hablaron con las cabezas juntas, entonces Cullen miró en su dirección, mirándole a los ojos.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Le había estado evitando desde su pesadilla, saliendo de su camarote antes del amanecer y escondiéndose en la cocina con la excusa de ayudar al cocinero -Victor, se había enterado- a hornear la ración diaria de pan. Se había enterado por las conversaciones de la tripulación de que estaban de camino a Carolina del Sur, aunque no sabía porqué y todavía no había reunido el coraje para preguntarle directamente a Cullen. Su conversación en medio de la noche le había parecido a Bella extrañamente íntima, y le había dejado insegura sobre lo que decir a la luz del día y sintiéndose un poco incómoda por el encuentro. No era que le juzgara por su momento de debilidad, ni siquiera lo había visto como eso, aunque era lo bastante perceptiva como para saber que _él _sí; Bella había tenido sus propios encuentros con malos sueños después de la muerte de su padre, y no había estado consintiéndole cuando le dijo que lo entendía.

Así que no era la pesadilla, o la conversación posterior siquiera, lo que la había dejado sintiéndose incómoda exactamente.

Era que Edward Cullen finalmente parecía... _humano_.

Verle como un bárbaro sin piedad le ponía mucho más fácil prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer. Pero oír sus temerosos gemidos mientras batallaba con sus demonios en el sueño le recordó a Bella demasiado a sí misma. En realidad, no era tanto lástima como compasión.

Pero la compasión era algo peligroso. La distraía, la hacia débil.

El barco se metió de lleno en una gran ola y el agua salada salpicó la cara de Bella. Tembló ligeramente, apretándose más su chal alrededor de los hombros.

―¿Bella?

Se giró hacia la baja voz, sonriéndole a la alta figura de Jacob Black. Él le sonrió, con sus blancos dientes destellando en su piel oscura y con los detalles de su tatuaje facial siendo más visibles en la luz del sol -un estilizado dragón que curvaba la cabeza alrededor de su ojo y extendía su cuerpo sinuosamente de la sien a la barbilla. Un hoyuelo en su mejilla hacía que la cola del dragón se curvase ligeramente sobre sí misma y reducía considerablemente el factor de la intimidación.

―Jacob, ―dijo―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias. ―Rodó ligeramente los hombros―. El alojamiento es mucho más cómodo en este barco, tengo que admitir.

Bella rio. ―¿De verdad? Y yo que creía que una pequeña jaula sería acogedora.

―Eso creerías, ¿no? ―dijo, fingiendo confusión―. Tristemente, ese no es el caso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras preguntaba con cautela. ―¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

―Oh, sí, estoy bien.

―¿El... el capitán te trata de forma decente?

Bella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, Jacob tenía la misma impresión que el resto de la tripulación: que compartía la cama con el capitán.

Se inclinó hacia él, hablando en voz baja. ―Las cosas no son... _exactamente_ como parecen.

―¿Oh?

―El capitán creyó que era lo mejor, por mi propia protección, que la tripulación crea que estamos... románticamente involucrados.

―Por tu propia protección.

―Sí.

Jacob lo consideró un momento, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. ―Ya sabes, Bella, podrías haberme pedido ayuda. Yo te protegería. No necesitabas comprometerte por miedo.

―No me estoy comprometiendo, ―dijo Bella rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor y bajando la voz para asegurarse de que su conversación no era oída―. Ese es el punto. La tripulación lo cree, pero no es cierto.

―Pero tu reputación...

―Mi reputación quedó destruida en cuanto puse un pie en este barco, ―dijo Bella, resignada a una verdad que solo acababa de aceptar―. No puedo preocuparme con eso, tengo un propósito más alto en mente.

―Ah, sí, ―contestó Jacob―. Esa misión de la que has hablado.

―Sí.

―¿Y debes posar como la ramera de Cullen para tener éxito? ¿Tan importante es? ―No pudo mantener el mordaz desagrado fuera de su tono.

Bella se tensó y le miró a los ojos. ―Lo es, ―dijo―. Y te agradeceré que no me hables en ese tono.

Jacob respiró profundamente. ―Mis disculpas. Yo solo... ―Miró hacia dónde Cullen estaba al timón, manejándolo con dos dedos―. No confío completamente en Cullen.

―Bueno, eso está bien. Yo tampoco, ―admitió Bella.

―Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

Bella suspiró, girándose para mirar hacia el mar. ―Justo estaba aquí considerando esa misma pregunta, ―dijo―. Cullen dice que sabe la verdad... sobre quien mató a mi padre.

Jacob se quedó en silencio un largo momento. Bella levantó la mirada y le encontró mirándola de cerca.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó―. ¿Has salido a buscar venganza?

―Justicia, ―corrigió ella.

―Sin importar la palabra, es una proposición peligrosa, Bella.

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿Y crees que Cullen va a ayudarte en esta cruzada? ―preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hombre solo busca tesoro y poder, Bella. Solo piensa en sí mismo.

―Clama tener su propia cuenta con este hombre.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo dijo.

―Bueno, ¿quién es este hombre? ―preguntó Jacob.

―Yo... no lo sé. ―Bella apartó la mirada, avergonzada por no haberlo preguntado siquiera.

Jacob se pasó una mano por su espeso pelo negro. ―Estás jugando a un juego peligroso, Bella, y ni siquiera sabes quienes son todos los jugadores.

―Sé lo que hago.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó él.

―Jacob, escucha, ―dijo Bella, girándose para quedar frente a él de nuevo―. Entiendo tu preocupación. Lo hago. Y la aprecio. Pero voy a trabajar con Cullen, al menos por el momento. Necesito descubrir la verdad sobre lo que sucedió. _Tengo _que saberlo.

―Y, ¿luego qué?

―Luego... ―Suspiró, apretándose el chal y abrazándose por el abdomen―. No estoy segura. Quiero que pague pero, para ser completamente honesta, no estoy segura de cómo todavía.

―No tengo todas las respuestas, ―dijo ella―. Pero debo averiguar la verdad. Ahora mismo eso es todo lo que me importa.

Se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro, mirando al agua. Un pez saltó fuera y una gaviota bajó un segundo tarde para coger la comida.

―Entiendo... ―dijo Jacob finalmente―. Entiendo lo que es perder a un padre.

Bella sintió una ola de compasión. ―Lo siento.

―Igual que yo... por ti. ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Te ayudaré. Si puedo.

―Gracias, Jacob.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una compañera de prisión escapada, ―bromeó él, y los dos compartieron una silenciosa risa.

―Tengo que volver abajo, ―dijo él finalmente―. Tengo tareas que hacer. Pero, Bella... si me necesitas... por favor...

Ella miró sus ojos implorantes. ―Te avisaré. Lo prometo.

Él asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Bella vio a Cullen al otro lado de la cubierta, mirándola con mirada oscura e ilegible.

Ella solo arqueó una ceja, se apretó el chal y volvió a mirar las olas.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward estaba al timón, manejándolo ausentemente mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, salpicándole la cara. Finalmente había mandado a Jasper a hacer otras tareas, necesitando el aire salado para aclararse la mente y enfocar sus pensamientos.

Odiaba acudir a Alice en busca de ayuda.

No era que no le gustase su hermana. Lejos de ello; la amaba profundamente y contaba con ella como uno de sus amigos más cercanos también.

Pero Alice veía demasiado y nunca temía o se resistía a compartir esa información. Y, Edward tenía que admitir, que había veces en que preferiría no oírlo. Ella también se preocupaba por él, por su vida y sus elecciones, y se alborotaba por él como una madre oso. Era adorable e irritante a partes iguales, pero no algo que quisiera que su tripulación presenciara.

Excepto Whitlock, por supuesto. El hombre no se quedaría atrás en el barco, incluso aunque se lo ordenara. Jasper estaba desagradablemente colado por la hermana de Edward y lo había estado desde el primer día que puso los ojos en ella. Cuando Edward había dado la orden de zarpar hacia Charles Towne, no se le perdió la tensión en la espalda de Edward ni el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

En realidad era patético. Sin embargo, Edward prefería no obsesionarse con ello, no sintiendo un particular entusiasmo por una línea de pensamiento que podía llevar potencialmente a tener imágenes en su cabeza de su mejor amigo con su hermana.

Realmente no podían culparle.

De nuevo, su mirada fue a dónde Bella estaba parada en la borda de estribor, mirando al agua. En ese momento estaba sola, y Edward se alegraba de que Jacob Black hubiera vuelto finalmente a sus deberes. Varias veces había estado a punto de acercarse a donde los dos hablaban y reían -de forma bastante íntima e inapropiada, debía añadir, teniendo en cuenta el estatus de Bella como su mujer-, para ordenarle al hombre que volviera al trabajo. No era que le molestase, por supuesto, pero no permitiría que su tripulación le viera como un cornudo, incluso si su relación con Bella era fingida.

Era por principios.

La miró mientras ella estaba parada en silencio -lo más en silencio que la había visto excepto cuando dormía- y se preguntó que le estaría pasando por la mente.

Estaba loca, creyendo que podía encontrar venganza por la muerte de su padre. Edward sabía quién era responsable, y Bella, por molesta y cabezota que fuera, no era rival para él. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción por el hecho de que, cuando él cumpliera su venganza, también estaría actuando por ella.

Era lo menos que podía hacer si Bella le ayudaba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Su mente dio vueltas mientras consideraba el contenido del diario y lo artículos de la lista que ya había conseguido: el sable y el relicario. Pero la copa... la copa estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte y él no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar. Lo último que había oído era que estaba bajo la custodia del sobrino-nieto de Mellick, pero el hombre había muerto tres años antes y sus tierras se habían vendido para pagar deudas; la copa se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

Lo que le llevaba a Alice.

Ella sabría que se acercaba, por supuesto, y sabría porqué. Siempre lo hacía. Lo que lo convertía todo en más irritante cuando ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Alice obligaría a Edward a preguntar, incluso aunque sabía lo que iba a preguntar antes de que lo preguntase.

Frunció el ceño. A veces su hermana le volvía completamente loco. Edward estaba casi seguro de que ella conocía ese hecho y se deleitaba en él.

Pero ella le guardaba los secretos, incluso de su padre, y, por eso, Edward tenía que estar agradecido.

Ya que Alice era la única que sabía, además de Jasper, que la única meta de Edward para buscar las reliquias no tenía que ver con el tesoro, al menos no del todo.

Tenía que ver con ganarle a _él_. Tenía que ver con encontrarle a _él._

Porque una vez que Edward encontrase al hombre responsable de sus pesadillas y sus heridas, heridas que eran mucho más profundas que unas cuantas cicatrices, le haría pagar.

El nombre cosquilleó en su cerebro, ardiendo tras sus párpados.

_Aro_.

El hombre le había arrebatado todo, había destruido su familia, había destruido su vida. Y Edward no descansaría hasta devolver el favor.

Notó ausentemente cómo Bella se giraba y cruzaba la puerta hacia sus habitaciones.

Ella también tendría su venganza.

Pero solo después de ayudarle a conseguir la suya.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Es un poco tarde ya por aquí, así que voy a mantener esto breve.

Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. Y, como siempre, el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	8. Choque de voluntades

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Veo ahora porqué lo llaman el Nuevo Mundo. Es una enorme extensión de tierra sin explorar, llena de misterios y maravillas. Tal vez, cuando mi misión esté completa, la explore más.**_

_**Hasta entonces, ya tengo transporte hacia el sur. No quiero poner los pies en un barco de nuevo, así que viajaré por tierra mientras sea posible. Puede que las aguas más cálidas del Caribe sean más hospitalarias que el violento Atlántico.**_

_**No puedo hacer más que tener esperanza.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 23 de octubre, 1665**_

Capitulo ocho – Choque de voluntades

―¡Maldición, Smith!

Bella sonrió satisfecha mientras frotaba la colada del capitán y oía el eco de su voz por el pasillo hasta la cubierta. Frotó sus pantalones con un poco de jabón y los hundió en el agua mientras empezaba a canturrear ligeramente.

En un momento Cullen apareció en el umbral de la puerta y Bella tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír. Tenía una camisa sobre la cabeza, pero una mano estaba atrapada en la manga de la que ella había cosido el agujero. La otra manga estaba completamente desaparecida y el agujero cosido también, de forma que su mano derecha salía por el borde de la camisa. Él barrió la cubierta con la mirada hasta que la vio, entonces caminó hacia ella con fuertes pisadas y una mirada mortal en la cara.

Bella arrugó los pantalones para escurrilos, y los puso en la cesta antes de secarse las manos en su mandil y levantar la mirada.

―Buenos días, Capitán, ―dijo ella animada, poniéndose de pie.

―¿Buenos días? ―gritó él―. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Ella le miró en blanco. ―Ciertamente no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

―¡Oh, bueno, estoy seguro de que _ciertamente lo haces_! ―gruñó, moviendo la manga en su dirección―. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa!

Ella examinó la manga cuidadosamente. ―Parece que la manga ha sido cosida, señor.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ―dijo él burlonamente, sacudiendo la manga en la cara de ella―. ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Bella luchó por mantener su expresión de inocencia. ―Eso es bastante sorprendente. Yo diría que dificulta ponerse la prenda.

Él se inclinó, con la cara a unos centímetros de la de ella. ―¿Crees que esto es divertido? ¿Lo crees? ¡Bueno, ya veremos lo divertido que es cuando estés encadenada al palo de popa!

Bella frunció el ceño. ―No puedes hablar en serio.

―Pruébame, ―gruñó Cullen―. ¡Whitlock!

Por primera vez, Bella notó las miradas de curiosidad de los miembros de la tripulación que se habían congregado ahí cerca. Newton, con la nariz todavía hinchada y amoratada, la miró furioso -algo habitual últimamente- y se giró para ir a las bodegas. El primer oficial corrió hacia delante.

―¿Sí, señor?

―¡Pon a esta mujer los hierros! ―Cullen apuntó hacia Bella con su manga cosida. Whitlock se mordió el labio y, por un breve segundo, Bella pensó que parecía divertido pero, igual de rápido, su expresión se tornó más seria.

―Sí, señor, ―dijo bruscamente, cogiendo a Bella del brazo y llevándola a uno de los palos. Otro tripulante dio un paso adelante con unas esposas y Whitlock la empujó hacia delante, estirándole los brazos a la espalda y alrededor del mástil antes de enganchar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.

―¡No puedes dejarme así! ―gritó ella.

Whitlock arqueó una ceja. ―No es buena idea enfadar al capitán.

―No, espera. ―Cullen dio un paso adelante, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con su mano libre. Bella intentó no notar la expansión de piel dorada que quedó expuesta por el movimiento―. Átala al mástil, pero libera sus manos. Todavía tiene trabajo que hacer.

Bella resopló. ―¡Como si fuera a hacer algo por ti, bárbaro!

―Harás lo que se te ha dicho, ―siseó Cullen―. O pasarás el resto de este viaje atada a este poste. No pruebes mis límites, moza. Perderás. Tú.

Whitlock y el otro tripulante se acercaron con una cuerda. ―Puede que debas sentarte, ―sugirió Jasper. Bella consideró negarse por un momento, pero entonces él añadió―, es posible que estés aquí un rato. Será más cómodo. ―Bella levantó la barbilla, pero se deslizó por el poste para sentarse en la cubierta. La ataron firmemente, con la cuerda rodeando su cintura y bajo sus brazos, antes de quitarle las esposas.

Cullen miró con satisfacción, tirando de la cuerda para probar su fuerza antes de mover la cabeza hacia Whitlock con aprobación. ―Haz que uno de los chicos vaya a por mi baúl para que la moza pueda ponerse a trabajar. ―Se volvió hacia ella, quitándose la camisa y echándosela en el regazo―. Espero que _toda_ mi ropa esté reparada antes de que seas liberada, ―gruñó―. _Toda_. Y no juegues conmigo, Smith, o pagarás caro.

Ella contestó a su mirada furiosa con una propia, intentando desesperadamente evitar mirar su pecho desnudo. Sus mejillas se incendiaron por el enfado y la vergüenza, pero ella sabía que había sido vencida, al menos esa vez. Bajó la mirada y oyó la victoriosa risita de Cullen.

Él giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el timón mientras un joven chico arrastraba el baúl de Cullen hasta ella y abría la tapa. Le dio material de costura y se largó sin una palabra. Bella cogió la camisa con el ceño fruncido y empezó a sacar las puntadas de la manga.

Suspiró pesadamente, molesta consigo misma por permitir que su venganza infantil la alejara de su meta. Se suponía que tenía que _acercarse_ a Cullen, no ponerle furioso. Es solo que era tan arrogante que le parecía difícil contenerse. Su mal genio estaba probando ser su peor enemigo.

Bella se estremeció, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de Cullen, lo que significaba que tenía que ser... _amable_. No importaba lo desagradable que fuera la idea; lo irritante, frustrante y enfurecedor que fuera el hombre. Era la única manera. Rodó los hombros, intentando relajar sus músculos.

Podía hacerlo. Podía ser amable. ¿Cómo de duro podía ser?

Bella enhebró una aguja, mirando hacia Cullen con disimulo. Él estaba de pie ante el timón, lo tenía agarrado sin fuerza mientras hablaba con Crowley.

Definitivamente _no_ notó la forma en que su piel dorada jugaba sobre los músculos de su espalda o la forma en que sus pantalones colgaban de sus caderas; el cinturón en que llevaba la espada subía ligeramente hacia la piel expuesta.

_No_ notó el brillo de sus dientes mientras reía por algo que Crowley había dicho.

_No_ sintió el salto de su estómago o el calor en su piel mientras él estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y su cinturón bajaba un poco.

Y, definitivamente, _no_ estalló en risas al ver el calcetín que había cosido en la costura trasera de los pantalones de Cullen y que, en ese momento, se movía como la cola de un perro.

Ella solo sonrió y se puso a trabajar, pensando que merecía completamente la pena... incluso aunque hubiera terminado atada al palo de popa.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward mantuvo vigilada a Bella mientras ella remendaba su ropa o, más bien, volvía a remendarla. Intentó no demostrar su sorpresa por la increíble pila de prendas que tenía alrededor. La moza había estado obviamente determinada en sus esfuerzos.

No pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al pensarlo. Para ser tan pequeña, era una buena adversaria, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo, ordenó silenciosamente que le llevaran agua y pan duro. A pesar de la opinión de Bella, él no era, de hecho, un bárbaro. Finalmente se acercó a ella, cogiendo una camisa y examinándola de cerca antes de pasársela por la cabeza. La miró, sorprendiéndose cuando ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojó.

Él abrió la boca para hacer un comentario pero, por una vez, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. En su lugar, se volvió hacia Jasper.

―Revisa su trabajo y, si lo ha hecho de forma satisfactoria, suéltala, ―dijo malhumorado.

Jasper asintió y, para sorpresa de Edward, Bella le sonrió dulcemente.

―Gracias, ―dijo.

Edward la miró fijamente un momento, inseguro de cómo responder. Entrecerró el ojo. ―No pruebes tus encantos femeninos conmigo, Smith.

―¿Encantos? ―dijo Bella inocentemente―. Solo intento hacer las paces, Capitán. Tenía razón, no debería haberle hecho esto a su ropa. Ha sido infantil, y me disculpo. ―Las cuerdas se aflojaron y ella se puso de pie, estirándose con una amplia sonrisa―. Se siente bien estar libre de nuevo. Supongo que debería guardar todo esto, ¿sí? ―Edward la miró asombrado, incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras ella recogía la ropa doblada, la ponía en el baúl y lo cerraba con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Se volvió hacia Jasper. ―Sr. Whitlock, ¿cree que podría hacer que alguien devolviera esto a las habitaciones del capitán por mí? Es un poco pesado, y en realidad debería encargarme de la cena del capitán.

―Um. ―Jasper miró nervioso a Edward, que todavía no había recuperado el habla―. Sí... sí, por supuesto, señorita. Yo me encargaré.

―Gracias, ―dijo ella, rozando la falda con las manos y echándole a Edward otra amplia sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Edward y Jasper la vieron marcharse en silencio por el asombro.

―¿De qué demonios iba eso? ―murmuró Jasper.

―No tengo ni idea, ―contestó Edward―. Pero no confío en esa moza ni un segundo.

―No te culpo, ―replicó Jasper―. ¿Has visto la parte trasera de tus pantalones?

La mano de Edward fue a su trasero y gruñó de frustración cuando sintió el calcetín que colgaba detrás de él. ―Esa mujer es el demonio encarnado.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho. ―Es solo que no te gusta el hecho de que no tenga miedo de ti.

―Bueno, debería tenerlo, ―contestó él―. No me decido en si es increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpida.

―No es estúpida.

―No, supongo que no, ―admitió Edward, volviéndose para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Jasper tiró del baúl y caminó a su lado. ―¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? ¿Mantenerla a bordo? Entiendo tu deseo de hacerla pagar-

―No es por eso. ―Edward miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tenían privacidad antes de contestar con apenas un susurro―. Es la hija de Charlie Swan, ―dijo―. Es posible que tenga información que pueda ser útil.

―¿Y crees que compartirá esa información... contigo? ―Jasper resopló, cambiando el peso del baúl―. No pareces gustarle exactamente, ya no digamos que confíe en ti.

―Todavía no, pero se hará a la idea.

―¿Oh? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo los brazos. ―¿Cómo podría resistirse?

- . - . - . - . -

Bella apretó los dientes mientras se aproximaba a las habitaciones del capitán, su estridente risa le ponía de los nervios. Respiró profundamente antes de cruzar la puerta abierta, pintando una sonrisa en su cara y sosteniendo la bandeja de su cena con cuidado. Canturreó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa; colocando el plato, los cubiertos y la servilleta antes de ponerle una taza de ron.

―Espero que tengas hambre... ―Levantó la mirada y encontró a Cullen y a Whitlock mirándola con sospecha. Tal vez había sobreactuado. ¿Era posible ser demasiado amable?

―¿Va algo mal? ―preguntó con inocencia.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Cullen se acercó a la mesa, sentándose y tomando un bocado de su carne. Jasper se sentó frente a él, poniendo ron en otra taza y bebiéndolo en dos tragos con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara.

―Hay que lustrar mis botas, Smith, ―dijo Cullen malhumorado―. Y hay que cambiar y lavar la ropa de cama.

Ella miró tristemente la pila de sábanas y mantas que había en la cama. Le llevaría una eternidad lavarlas.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo, con las palabras ligeramente entrecortadas.

―Tendrás que fregar el suelo, ―añadió él―. Asegúrate de mover los muebles para que puedas frotarlo todo.

Jasper soltó un sonido ahogado, cubriéndolo rápidamente con otro trago de ron.

―Sí, señor.

―Luego puedes encargarte de mi orinal.

Bella se tensó. ―¿Tu orinal?

Cullen masticó un trozo de pan. ―Tiene que ser vaciado y luego bien lavado.

―Pero... ―Bella tragó con dificultad, intentando controlar su mal genio.

_Sé amable_, pensó.

―Pero... creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nada de orinales.

El capitán se encogió de hombros, bajando un bocado de comida con ron. ―Hay que limpiar mi orinal, así que estoy renegociando nuestro acuerdo.

―Tú... ¡no puedes hacer eso!

_Sé amable_.

―¿No? ―preguntó él―. Creo que acabo de hacerlo.

Bella inhaló profundamente y lo soltó despacio. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez.

No estaba ayudando.

―O, ―siguió Cullen con tono coloquial mientras se giraba en su asiento, mirándola intensamente―, podrías decirme exactamente qué estás tramando, Smith.

Bella tragó, su enfado dio paso rápidamente a los nervios. ―¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada de él no vaciló. ―Puedo tolerar muchas cosas. Pero si vamos a adherirnos a este acuerdo que tenemos, una cosa que demando es honestidad.

―¿Honestidad? ―dijo ella resoplando―. ¡Como si tú supieras el significado de esa palabra!

―Sé que no significa fingir ser una dama tonta para ganarte mi confianza.

Bella se sonrojó. Aparentemente, su treta no había funcionado como había esperado.

―Puede que me guarde cierta información, pero yo nunca te he mentido, ―añadió él.

―¿Oh? ―dijo ella, con las manos en las caderas―. Entonces... dime lo que sabes de mi padre.

Cullen se interesó repentinamente por su plato, moviendo la comida por él con su tenedor. Jasper pasó un dedo por el borde de su taza, pasando la mirada entre el capitán y Bella con interés.

―Venga, Capitán, ―instó Bella―. ¿Dónde está toda esa honestidad? Sabías su nombre. Sabías que tenía una hija. Lo que no entiendo es como un mal- ―Cortó sus palabras al ver su mirada de irritación―, ...como un _pirata_ conocía a un legal hombre de negocios como mi padre.

Edward consideró su reto un momento, luego miró a Jasper y movió ligeramente la cabeza. El primer oficial se levantó y dejó la habitación sin una palabra, cerrando la puerta tras él. Edward señaló la ahora vacía silla frente a él y, con un resoplido de irritación, Bella se sentó.

―¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome lo que tú sabes de tu padre? ―dijo él. Los ojos de Bella destellaron y él levantó una mano―. Solo sígueme, por favor, ―dijo―. Sería más sencillo para mí rellenar los huecos que decirte cosas que ya sabes.

Ella frunció el ceño, irritada por la idea de que Cullen conociera los huecos de la vida de su padre, pero asintió como aceptación de todas formas.

―Mi padre era un buen hombre, ―empezó ella―. Sirvió en la Royal Navy la mayor parte de mi vida. Mi madre murió al nacer yo y la hermana de él, mi tía, me cuidó mientras él estaba en el mar. Ella murió de gripe cuando yo tenía catorce años y él dimitió para poder volver a casa conmigo.

Aceptó un puesto en el comercio y tuvo bastante éxito. Entonces, una noche, un ruido me despertó. Un disparo. Y le encontré en su estudio... ―Dejó de hablar mientras se tragaba las lágrimas.

―Yo le encontré, ―dijo bruscamente, enderezando la columna―. Estaba sangrando en la moqueta. Había sangre por todas partes... ―Se limpió las mejillas, insegura de cuándo había empezado a llorar―. La habitación había sido saqueada, había papeles por todas partes, pero todo lo que yo pude ver fue a él. Caí de rodillas y él me miró mientras tomaba su cabeza en mi regazo, ―Bella se explayó, aturdida por los recuerdos―. Intentó hablar, pero tenía la boca llena de sangre.

Al final solo dijo una palabra, ―dijo ella, mirándole fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Su mandíbula se tensó y ella supo que él ya lo sabía.

―Cullen.

Él apartó la mirada y habló con un ronco susurro. ―¿Y por eso crees que yo le maté? ¿Por que dijo mi nombre?

Bella respiró profundamente, recuperándose. ―Por supuesto que no. No siquiera sabía quién eras, después de todo. Contraté a alguien para que lo investigara; él fue quien señaló en tu dirección.

Pero, ¿por qué más, Capitán? ¿Por qué más diría él tu nombre con su último aliento además de para identificar a su asesino?

Cullen miró sin ver un largo rato y Bella empezó a preguntarse si contestaría. Entonces él se giró y la miró a los ojos, y ella se asombró al ver la intensidad que había ahí... la resolución.

―Porque Charlie Swan nunca navegó para la Corona, ―dijo él―. Era un pirata. Y, durante unos cortos años, fue mi amigo.

- . - . - . - . -

En las cálidas aguas del sur de Jamaica, el barco pirata _La Maldición de Abaddon_ estaba completamente alerta, su tripulación preparada para la batalla con espadas y pistolas. Con una confianza fanfarrona, el capitán del barco caminaba por la cubierta, mirando el navío que se acercaba con ojos cautelosos pero confiados.

No era un barco de la Corona y era más pequeño que el suyo, así que el Capitán Aro -conocido durante tantos años como Aro el Despiadado que su apellido correcto había sido olvidado- no sintió la necesidad de escapar. En su lugar, preparó a su tripulación para el encuentro con la esperanza de que hubiera un tesoro al final del día. Sin embargo, la razón por la que el barco se dirigía hacia ellos a toda vela le hacía sentir curiosidad y, con una silenciosa orden, levantó la mano hacia su primer oficial, Marcus. El hombre colocó un catalejo en la palma de su mano y Aro se lo llevó al ojo; el barco apareció en primer plano.

―Es la _Dama Encantada_, ―murmuró para sí―. ¿Qué se propone Renard?

―No se atrevería a atacar, ―contestó Marcus.

―No. ―El capitán cerró el catalejo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Como corsario, Renard se había hecho una reputación considerable en el Caribe -tanto por sus actividades legales como por las no tan legales- pero nadie se atrevía a atacar _La Maldición de Abaddon_. Incluso la Marina británica le evitaba a no ser que se vieran obligados a enfrentarse a él―. Pero será mejor que estemos preparados de todas formas.

Marcus asintió y, a su orden, el resto de la tripulación se tensó; la _Dama_ se acercaba más con cada minuto. Finalmente frenó y echó el ancla, había una bandera blanca moviéndose salvajemente en la brisa.

―¿Señor? ―preguntó Marcus en voz baja.

―Quietos, ―contestó Aro―. Veamos qué quiere.

Tras un momento vio un bote moviéndose hacia ellos con solo dos hombres a bordo, el Capitán Renard y un tripulante que movía los remos. El resto de la tripulación se quedó a bordo de la _Dama_, mirando los sucesos con interés.

―No están armados, ―señaló Aro, apuntando a la tripulación del otro barco. Aun así no ordenó a su tripulación que abandonara la alerta. No se había convertido en el pirata más temido de mar abierto bajando fácilmente la guardia.

El capitán levantó la mirada a él mientras el bote se aproximaba, levantando una mano a modo de saludo con una bandera blanca colgando de entre sus dedos. Aro les dio permiso para subir a bordo con un breve asentimiento y sus hombres se apartaron para permitir a los dos hombres subir a cubierta con las manos todavía sobre sus armas.

―Capitán Aro, ―dijo Renard, quitándose el sombrero con una floritura―. Tiene buen aspecto.

Aro asintió. ―¿De qué trata esto, Renard?

El capitán de la _Dama_ miró nervioso a su alrededor. ―Esperaba hablar contigo en privado. Es un asunto urgente.

Aro le miró con pensativa cautela y luego se giró hacia uno de sus hombres. ―Inspeccionadle.

―Te aseguro que estoy desarmado, ―insistió Renard, levantando las manos mientras el tripulante pasaba las manos por su figura―. Vengo en son de paz.

Aro resopló. ―¿Paz?

Renard sonrió ampliamente. ―Bueno, en este caso, al menos.

El tripulante dio un paso atrás y Aro dirigió a Renard, flanqueado por Marcus y su Intendente, Caius, hasta sus habitaciones. Se echó con las piernas abiertas en una gran silla de cuero, mirando a Renard penetrantemente con los ojos negros mientras éste se sentaba en una más pequeña de madera.

―Ahora, ―dijo Aro―, ¿de qué va esto?

La expresión de Renard se hizo seria y se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso. ―Yo... uh... creo que tienes interés en Eddie 'Un-Ojo' Cullen.

Aro mantuvo una postura estoica. ―¿Qué sabes de Cullen?

―Sé que atacó mi barco y se llevó mi cargamento, ―dijo Renard con un gruñido―. Dejó a mi tripulación y pasajeros atados como animales.

Aro sonrió satisfecho. ―Bueno, eso viene con el territorio, ¿no lo hace, Laurent? ―preguntó―. Tú mismo estás lejos de ser inocente en estos asuntos.

Renard se encogió de hombros. ―De todas formas, creo que podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

Aro apoyó un codo en el brazo de la silla, pasándose un dedo por los labios. ―¿Cómo?

―Si estás buscando a Cullen, me gustaría ayudar.

Aro rio. ―¿Y qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda?

―Tal vez no, ―admitió Laurent―. Pero un segundo barco, una segunda tripulación, podrían ser útiles cuando finalmente le encuentres.

―Sí, ―dijo Aro pensativo―. Y, ¿qué sacarías tú de este acuerdo?

Renard entrecerró los ojos. ―Simplemente quiero ver como Eddie 'Un-Ojo' cae. Si tú te propones hacer eso, creo que tenemos la misma meta.

Aro se puso de pie y caminó lentamente por la habitación. Cullen era un imbécil molesto, tenía que admitirlo. El hecho de que había recuperado el sable todavía le ponía de los nervios y, si también había saqueado la _Dama_, Aro estaba seguro de que habría encontrado el colgante.

Sí, Cullen se había convertido en una espina en su costado, y una de la que debería encargarse pronto.

Aun así, Renard se equivocaba cuando decía que Aro estaba buscando a Eddie 'Un-Ojo', porque Aro sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Cullen le buscara a _él_. Con todo, tenía que admitir que el barco de Renard y su tripulación serían útiles cuando llegara el momento de acabar con el capitán de la _Flecha. _Aro sabía que no debía subestimar al chico, ya había burlado a la muerte una vez.

Se giró, inmovilizando a Renard con una penetrante mirada negra. ―Tú, tu barco y tu tripulación estaréis bajo mi mando. No toleraré ninguna insubordinación.

Renard inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de deferencia. ―Como desees. Como he dicho, solo deseo ver a Cullen castigado y, con suerte, recuperar mi cargamento.

―Cualquier botín será dividido por mi intendente, ―soltó Aro―. No pienses que me alío contigo para llenar tus bolsillos, Laurent.

―Por supuesto que no, ―contestó él, tragando con dificultad―. Solo pido que mi tripulación sea premiada por su lealtad como lo será la tuya.

Aro levantó la barbilla y luego asintió una vez. ―Hecho.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó la cara del Capitán Renard mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la mano. ―Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Aro la tomó en un firme agarre. ―Sí, Capitán. Tenemos un trato.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

La historia va avanzando. Estoy deseando leer que os ha parecido el capítulo, y seguro que vosotras estais deseando saber cómo reacciona Bella a la declaración de Edward.

Bueno, la fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles pondré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells :)


	9. La verdad revelada

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Había esperado estar acercándome a las colonias españolas ya, pero una horrible tormenta temprana de invierno ha frustrado mis intentos. En su lugar, me encuentro atrapado por la nieve, esperando ansioso el tiempo más cálido que me permitirá viajar.**_

_**Mi única consolación es que la tormenta también ha retrasado a mi competencia en esta aventura. Hoy he recibido noticias de que el barco de la expedición se ha visto obligado a buscar refugio en una pequeña isla en la costa de España.**_

_**Así que, aunque yo debo esperar, ellos también.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 1 de noviembre, 1665**_

Capitulo nueve – La verdad revelada

―¡Eres un mentiroso! ―Bella se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la mesa con las manos. Los platos chocaron y un poco de ron cayó por el borde de la taza de Edward―. Mi padre era un buen hombre. No se parecía nada a... a...

―¿A mí? ―ofreció Edward. La cara de Bella enrojeció de furia y él sintió un golpe de compasión. Lo que él tenía que decir no podía ser fácil de oír.

―Te lo dije, Bella. No voy a mentirte, ―dijo él en voz baja―. Pero tú eres la que ha preguntado por tu padre. Si quieres saber la verdad, debes escuchar.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento y, lentamente, ella volvió a sentarse en la silla. Con una mano temblorosa, se llevó la taza a los labios, tosiendo ligeramente al tragar. Miró a Edward expectante.

―Llegué a bordo de la _Flecha _cuando tenía diecisiete años, ―empezó él―. Tomé una posición como chico de los recados bajo el Capitán Sam 'Acero' Uley. Hacía un poco de todo, al igual que tú, ―dijo con una ligera sonrisa―. Durante los años siguientes, conocí el barco, la tripulación; trabajé un poco con el carpintero del barco, luego el Armador y, finalmente, fui ascendiendo hasta ser oficial.

Bella interrumpió. ―¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi padre?

―Tu padre, ―contestó él―, era el Intendente de la _Flecha_.

Al ver la asombrada expresión de Bella, siguió. ―_Era_ un buen hombre. Tenías razón en eso. Hablaba a menudo de la esposa que había perdido y la hermosa hija que tenía en tierra firme. No dejaba de decir que estaba ahorrando sus ganancias para poder volver a casa con ella... contigo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y su mirada cayó a la mesa mientras ella tocaba su collar ausentemente.

―El capitán nos llevó a un asalto que prometía un enorme tesoro, ―dijo, su voz era un bajo retumbar mientras revivía la aventura―. Teníamos que estar a bordo al amanecer, pensando tomarles por sorpresa. ―Hizo una pausa, tomando un trago de ron―. Pero estaban esperándonos. De hecho, era una trampa perfectamente tendida. Nos seguían desde la distancia y nos atacaron mientras dormíamos.

Todavía era muy joven -apenas tenía veinte años- y todavía no había demostrado de lo que era capaz en la batalla. Pero todos tuvimos que luchar aquella noche. El aire era denso por el humo y los gritos... y la sangre. Maldición, había mucha sangre.

Bella le miró con atención, pero parecía que él había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

―Vi al capitán en el lado más lejano de la cubierta, luchando contra dos hombres con la espada en una mano y una daga en la otra; pero no era una lucha justa, y solo era cuestión de tiempo...

Cayo en la cubierta y yo era el único que estaba cerca. No me vieron venir. Nunca antes había matado a un hombre. ―Hizo una pausa, tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, y luego se aclaró la garganta.

―Me hice con uno y fue suficiente distracción para que el capitán recuperase el equilibrio y despachara al otro. Para cuando la pelea terminó, habíamos perdido a seis hombres -incluyendo a nuestro primer oficial, Billy 'Descalzo' Black, el padre de Jacob. Yo mismo fui severamente herido en la reyerta. ―Se tocó ligeramente el parche del ojo.

La miró a los ojos. ―Como apreciación por salvarle la vida, el Capitán Uley me nombró primer oficial cuando me recuperé. Pero, tras esa noche, Charlie nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Había perdido su amor por el mar, supongo, o tal vez solo estaba cansado de matar.

En cualquier caso, fue un año o así después cuando se enteró de que su hermana había muerto. Dejó el barco y dijo que iba a llevar una vida normal, que al menos le daría eso a su pequeña niña. Nunca volví a verle.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, su cabeza daba vueltas llena de preguntas. Optó por hacer la que era menos probable que le hiciera llorar más.

―Y, ¿cómo te convertiste en capitán?

Edward rio sin humor. ―La vida de un capitán raramente es larga, Smith, ―dijo―. 'Acero' Sam fue disparado en la pierna y murió de unas fiebres poco después de que tu padre se marchara. La tripulación me eligió como su capitán y llevo sirviendo como tal durante cerca de seis años ya.

Bella se puso de pie, caminando lentamente por la habitación mientras absorbía todo lo que había oído. Edward la miró en silencio mientras ella se hacía a la idea del hecho de que su padre no era el hombre que ella creía que era.

―No puedo creer que me mintiera, ―murmuró medio para sí misma mientras miraba por el ojo de buey del fondo de la habitación―. Todos esos años fue todo una mentira.

―No todo, ―dijo Edward―. Él te quería, Bella. Quería lo mejor para ti. Hizo lo que creyó que tenía que hacer para mantenerte. El resto fue para protegerte.

Bella resopló. ―¿Protegerme? A mí me suena a que intentaba protegerse a sí mismo.

―Nuestro mundo es peligroso. Tú de todas las personas debería entender eso ahora.

―Supongo. ―Suspiró pesadamente―. Es solo que... duele. Creí que le conocía mejor que nadie.

―Lo hacías, ―le aseguró Edward―. Tú conocías al verdadero Charlie Swan. Al hombre que quería ser.

Bella se limpió las mejillas de nuevo, cuadrando los hombros antes de volver a sentarse frente a Edward y tomar otro trago de ron.

―Pareces estar desarrollando un gusto por eso, ―dijo él con una amplia sonrisa―. Puede que todavía podamos hacer un pirata de ti.

Ella sonrió y Edward no pudo explicar la ola de alivio que sintió recorrerle por el pequeño gesto.

―Así que, ―dijo ella―. Si tú no mataste a mi padre, ¿cómo has acabado poseyendo su sable?

Edward levantó una ceja. ―En primer lugar, es _mi _sable, ―señaló. Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la cortó―. En cuanto a cómo llegó a mi posesión, lo liberé del hombre que creo que mató a tu padre.

Suficientemente distraída de la verdadera propiedad de la espada, preguntó, ―Y, ¿vas a seguir sin decirme quién es?

Edward bajó la mirada a su plato con el ceño fruncido. Sus instintos se debatían en su interior. Por un lado, dudaba si revelarle demasiado, no porque temía que se marchara por su cuenta. Ciertamente, en ese momento ella ya se daba cuenta de que su mejor oportunidad de encontrar al asesino de su padre estaba con él.

No, su preocupación tenía más que ver con revelar demasiado de él mismo. Además de Whitlock y, por supuesto, Alice, nadie sabía qué le motivaba. Porqué era quién era -porqué se había convertido en quien se había convertido.

―Creo que hemos pasado la etapa de los secretos, ¿no cree, Capitán? ―añadió ella―. Si quieres que confíe en ti, tal vez sea el momento de que tú hagas lo mismo.

Puede que solo un poco. Puede que pudiera decirle solo un poco, por el bien de Charlie. Y luego, tal vez, solo tal vez, ella confiaría en él lo suficiente como para darle alguna información de la que ella tenía.

Así que, respirando profundamente, la miró. ―Su nombre es Aro, ―dijo―. Le llaman Aro el Despiadado. Él es el que mató a tu padre. El que se llevó mi ojo. ―Se tocó ligeramente el parche―. Y él es el que pagará.

Bella le mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de asentir una vez. ―Vale entonces, ―dijo.

Abruptamente, Edward se apartó de la mesa. ―Me necesitan en cubierta, ―dijo, poniéndose su abrigo y señalando la mesa con la mano―. Asegúrate de limpiar esto, Smith. Y luego encárgate de mis botas. ―Sonrió ligeramente―. No hace falta que te molestes con el orinal.

Bella luchó contra una amplia sonrisa. ―Sí, Capitán.

Él vaciló, como si fuera a decir algo más, entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin otra palabra.

- . - . - . - . -

Ella sabía que había más, por supuesto. Bella estaba lo suficientemente versada en leer a la gente como para saber que Cullen decía la verdad sobre Aro -_Aro el Despiadado, _por supuesto que tenía que tener un nombre como ese- pero todavía no le había contado todo.

Estaba bien. Bella podía ser paciente.

O...

Sus ojos pasaron de la puerta cerrada al escritorio de Cullen y vuelta.

Puede que no tuviera que ser paciente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, presionando a ella su oreja y escuchando atentamente antes de echar el pestillo. Le costaría explicar porqué estaba cerrado, pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que alguien entrase y la pillase.

Siempre podía decir que se estaba vistiendo, supuso.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y tragó un nudo de culpa mientras se movía hacia el escritorio. Cierto, Edward había mostrado que confiaba en ella al decirle lo que había hecho, pero ella no confiaba completamente en _él_ y no le gustaba meterse en algo sin tener toda la información posible. Ciertamente, eso era suficiente para justificar que curioseara.

Sacudió la cabeza irritada. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando, de todas las cosas, por los sentimientos de Cullen? Era un maldito pirata, la tenía trabajando como su sirviente y, si iban a aliarse en ese esfuerzo, ella merecía saber de qué iba todo. En serio, _él _debería ser el que se estuviera sintiendo culpable si le estaba escondiendo algo.

Y ella _sabía_ que le estaba escondiendo algo.

Ojeó los papeles que había sobre el escritorio y, al no encontrar nada de importancia, empezó a mirar en los cajones. Cuando llegó al último y lo encontró cerrado con llave, la llenó una ola de excitación. Bella miró a su alrededor en la habitación, viendo el puñal que guardaba en su bota al lado de su camastro. Lo cogió, metiéndolo y moviéndolo en la cerradura con cuidado.

Estaba a punto de renunciar cuando oyó un bajo click y el cajón se abrió. La imagen del cofre de la _Dama Encantada_ puso una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara, y lo sacó con cuidado junto a un gordo libro con cubierta de cuero. Con otra rápida mirada hacia la puerta, abrió el cofre, mordiéndose el labio mientras examinaba los artículos del interior: una peineta, algunas monedas, un collar con una esmeralda y una cruz de madera tallada. Sostuvo la suave madera en su mano, examinando el gravado que recorría toda su longitud.

_Latín_, pensó, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Más confundida que nunca, volvió a colocar los artículos en el cofre y lo cerró. ¿Por qué sería Cullen tan posesivo con un cofre que solo tenía unas cuantas baratijas? Aunque eran bonitas, en realidad tenían muy poco valor comparadas con el resto del botín que habían sacado de la _Dama_. Aun así, tenían que ser importantes en algún sentido.

Frunciendo el ceño, pasó al libro, pasando la mano por la gastada cubierta de cuero. Se sentó en la silla de Cullen y lo abrió por la primera página.

_Simon Alistair Mellick_

_Kipling Street nº 15, Southwark, Londres_

La dirección estaba tachada y, debajo, había sido añadido: _Partes desconocidas_.

Leyó un poco y determinó rápidamente que era un diario que pertenecía a un comerciante del Londres de mediados de la década de 1660. Sin embargo, todavía no entendía porqué Cullen lo guardaba bajo llave. Ojeando las páginas ausentemente, y leyendo párrafos aquí y allí, casi había renunciado a encontrar algo útil. Ese Mellick parecía haber sido un hombre bastante aburrido; sus entradas eran simples descripciones del día a día junto a tristes anhelos de algo más. Aparentemente, en algún momento había ido a las Colonias para empezar una nueva vida.

A Bella casi se le escapó el dibujo al principio, obteniendo solo un breve vistazo al pasar las hojas. Volvió atrás rápidamente, con la boca abierta de asombro por la copia del sable de su padre.

No podía ser.

Al principio, Bella temió estar siendo imaginativa, así que se puso de pie para recoger el sable del estante que había detrás del escritorio de Cullen para compararlo con el boceto. Ciertamente, era idéntico, incluso con los intrincados detalles de la empuñadura. Su mirada fue del dibujo a la daga, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Un segundo boceto representaba la parte superior de la empuñadura, cada faceta del zafiro realista, e incluso las palabras gravadas que rodeaban la gema probaban ser una representación fiel. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, leyó rápidamente la entrada bajo el dibujo, sintiendo decepción y confusión cuando no encontró referencias a la espada.

Lo leyó de nuevo, solo para asegurarse, pero Simon Mellick, fuera quien fuese, simplemente hablaba de la compra de algún tipo de acertijo para añadirlo a una colección que había heredado de su padre. Bella exploró las entradas de las páginas anteriores y siguientes al dibujo, pero no encontró ninguna mención. Miró nerviosa a la puerta, sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo que Cullen sintiera curiosidad por su ausencia en cubierta, esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento para hacerle los recados. Bella pasó las hojas rápidamente, ojeándolas mientras el sable permanecía frío y pesado en su regazo.

Acababa de renunciar cuando notó una página suelta cerca del final del libro. El borde rasgado probaba que había sido arrancada en algún momento y luego colocada en su lugar. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la palabra "espada" saltó de la página hacia ella.

_La espada señalará el camino._

Confundida, levantó la mirada al comienzo de la entrada, diciendo las palabras en un susurro mientras leía.

_Presta atención a la Palabra_

_Te guiará hacia delante_

_Una moneda para ver_

_Una copa para satisfacer tu sed_

_Una llave para la cerradura_

_Luego cruza el puente para salvar el espacio_

_Y cuando la luz emerja del beso de Afrodita_

_La espada señalará el camino_

Bella lo leyó tres veces, pero las palabras no se hicieron más claras. ¿Era algún tipo de poema? ¿Un código? ¿Tenía realmente algo que ver con el sable? Su mirada cayó a la espada que tenía en el regazo y pasó los dedos suavemente por la empuñadura, sus ojos se iluminaron en el gravado alrededor del zafiro.

_Y Dios dijo, _―_Hágase la luz, _―_y la luz se hizo._

Su padre se lo había traducido poco antes de...

Luz.

_Y cuando la luz emerja..._

_Que se haga la luz..._

Tenía que ser más que una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Con una determinación fundada en el instinto más que en la sabiduría, rebuscó en el escritorio de Cullen hasta que encontró un trozo de papel; luego copió el poema y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Devolvió el diario y el cofre al último cajón, y volvió a dejar el sable en el estante, tocándolo una vez más con reverencia antes de volverse para coger las cosas para abrillantar las botas de Cullen.

Sabía que Cullen le escondía cosas, y no podía evitar pensar que ese diario de Mellick y la oscura entrada que se refería a la espada, tenía que ver con ello. Había una razón para que el sable fuera tan importante para él y ella creía haber encontrado una pista de la misma.

Por supuesto, incluso aunque hacía poco que conocía al capitán, había aprendido que solo había tres cosas que le motivaban realmente -placer, venganza y tesoro- y, generalmente, él obtenía la primera de las dos últimas.

_La espada señalará el camino_.

¿Señalar el camino a qué? ¿Aro? ¿Un tesoro?

Bella se dio cuenta de que cualquiera de las dos le daría a _ella_ placer.

Esa noche escondió el trozo de papel bajo la almohada, segura de que era la clave de algo importante.

Temprano la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó y encontró que Edward ya se había levantado y marchado. Tras vestirse rápidamente, se guardó el poema en el bolsillo; luego quitó las sábanas de la cama de él y las echó en la bañera vacía. Fue hasta la puerta, dirigiéndose por el pasillo en penumbra hacia la escalera y, cuando salió a cubierta, vio a Cullen al timón; su mirada se movió para caer en ella. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, como si la hubiera estado buscando.

_Extraño_.

Soltó la bañera y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, tocando ligeramente el trozo de papel. Podía ser que Cullen tuviera sus secretos, pero Bella sentía confianza en que podría descubrirlos con el tiempo. Si no, simplemente tendría que convivir con él para revelarlos.

Echó una mirada más sobre su hombro y encontró a Cullen mirándola, con una ceja levantada por la curiosidad. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la colada.

Cullen se preguntaría qué tramaba _ella_ para variar. Parecía apropiado.

Mientras tanto, intentaría desenredar el misterio que rodeaba a la espada.

- . - . - . - . -

Tramaba algo.

Edward miró a Bella frotar sus sábanas, evitando mirar en su dirección a propósito, y supo que no tramaba nada bueno. Escurrió la última parte de tela y luego se puso de pie para tenderla en una cuerda que había extendido en una pequeña sección de la cubierta. Ella le vio mirándola y apartó la mirada rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras tiraba el agua de lavar por un lado del barco.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto, la mujer le confundía. Sabía que había destruido algunas de las ilusiones que tenía sobre su padre cuando le habló de su pasado, pero ella lo había manejado con gracia y, notablemente, con pocas lágrimas. Ella parecía confiar en él, al menos hasta cierto punto, pero la siguiente vez que se negó a mirarle a los ojos supo que escondía algo.

Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con Charlie.

No había sabido que Aro le robó el sable a Charlie cuando él se lo había robado. Cuando Edward se enteró de ese pequeño hecho, poco tiempo después, se había sentido sorprendido. Charlie había estado empeñado en llevar una "vida normal", y Edward dudaba que pudieran atraerle de nuevo a sus antiguas actividades, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera la tentación. Creía que Charlie estaba por encima de una debilidad como la avaricia.

Aparentemente, había creído mal.

Por supuesto, durante las largas semanas en el mar, los dos habían pasado tiempo especulando sobre la leyenda de El Oro de Mellick, pero había tenido la impresión de que Charlie creía que era un mito. A diferencia de Edward, que sabía que era real.

Y sabía que Aro también lo sabía.

Viendo el sonrojo de Bella mientras se secaba las manos, sospechó que tenía razón sobre ella -que tal vez Charlie le había dicho algo más sobre el sable de lo que ella dejaba ver. Se preguntó cuánto. Decidiendo que intentaría enterarse, la siguió mientras ella llevaba la bañera de vuelta a las bodegas, sujetando la puerta de sus habitaciones antes de que ella pudiera cerrarla al entrar.

Ella pegó un salto, llevándose la mano a la garganta mientras la bañera caía al suelo. ―¡Me has asustado!

―Estamos un poco nerviosos, ¿no, Smith? ―preguntó, pasando a su lado para sentarse en su escritorio―. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Ella resopló, agachándose para coger la bañera y ponerla en su sitio. ―No estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué merodeas como un criminal? Oh, espera... ―Levantó un dedo―. _Eres_ un criminal.

Edward le lanzó una mirada impasible. ―Desternillante.

Bella sonrió satisfecha y empezó a recoger una pila de libros que había cerca de la cama. Edward la miró un momento y luego devolvió su atención al desastre de papeles que había en su escritorio. Ojeó uno de forma ausente y frunció el ceño confundido cuando vio el puñal de Bella medio escondido bajo una lista de embarque. La sospecha floreció y cogió el puñal, dándose golpecitos con la punta en su dedo mientras esperaba a que ella se diese cuenta.

Finalmente, ella le miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de mirar hacia otro lado nerviosamente; su garganta se movió cuando tragó. Jugueteó con unas piezas de ajedrez, quitándoles el polvo con un trapo y sin mirar estudiosamente en su dirección.

―¿Smith?

Bella se aclaró la garganta pero no se dio la vuelta, completamente concentrada en quitarle el polvo a la reina blanca. ―¿Sí?

―¿Hay alguna razón para que tu puñal esté en mi escritorio?

―¿Lo está? ―preguntó, cambiando la reina por una torre―. Que raro.

―Hmm... pues sí. ―Su afilada mirada pasó por el escritorio mientras jugueteaba con el puñal, ojeando los papeles desordenados antes de abrir el primer cajón. Bajó la mirada y su ojo se entrecerró cuando vio el último cajón -el último cajón que había estado _ciertamente_ cerrado con llave cuando él lo dejó la última vez.

El cajón que no estaba muy _cerrado _en ese momento.

Con su ojo en Bella, deslizó el puñal en el hueco de la parte superior del cajón y lo abrió. Notó como los hombros de ella se encogían mientras la madera rozaba los bordes y él respiró profundamente para controlar su genio.

―Parece que has estado ocupado, Smith, ―dijo con voz mortalmente baja. _¿Cuánto había visto? ¿Cuánto había entendido?_

―Bueno... ya sabes... hay mucho trabajo que hacer, ―contestó brillantemente, cogiendo un alfil y toqueteándolo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

―Smith, ―soltó él―. Olvídate del ajedrez. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir curioseando en mi escritorio?

Él medio esperaba que ella lo negara, así que casi saltó sorprendido cuando se dio la vuelta furiosa.

―¡No _tendría que_ curiosear si no me escondieras cosas!

―¿Perdona?

―¡No te hagas el inocente! ―exclamó ella, moviendo su trapo y olvidando las piezas de ajedrez―. ¿Quién es Simon Mellick y qué tiene que ver él con el sable de mi padre?

―Es _mi_ sable, ―murmuró él como acto reflejo.

Bella rodó los ojos, con los puños sobre las caderas. ―No intentes distraerme. ¡Aquí sucede mucho más que solo una venganza y creo que merezco saber qué es!

Edward la miró furioso. ―_¿Mereces?_ ―gruño―. Te cuelas en mi barco, intentas asesinarme, robas mi sable, luego tengo que arriesgar mi vida _y_ la de mi tripulación para rescatarte de Hunter... ¿y te atreves a decir que _mereces_ algo de mí parte?

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la cortó. ―Deberías considerarte afortunada de que no te tire por la borda.

Se miraron fijamente furiosos un momento, los dos respirando con dificultad. Entonces, para sorpresa de Edward, Bella preguntó, ―¿Por qué no lo haces?

Edward pestañeó. ―¿Por qué no hago qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―No dejas de decir que vas a echarme a las mazmorras o a dejarme en una isla... ahora hablas de tirarme por la borda, pero no lo haces. Es casi como si... ―Entrecerró los ojos―. Como si quisieras algo de mí.

―Estás completamente-

―Pero, ¿qué es? ―murmuró, casi para sí―. Ya tienes el sable, aunque todavía planeo remediar eso. Así que, ¿qué?

Bella le miró con cautela y él luchó por mirarle a los ojos. Pudo ver el momento en que ella lo entendió.

―No soy yo, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella finalmente―. Es mi padre. Sea lo que sea que buscas, crees que mi padre sabía algo de ello. Así que me mantienes cerca con la esperanza de que él me lo dijera a mí.

Edward pensó en negarlo, contempló largarse iracundo -posiblemente incluso siguiendo su amenaza de encadenarla. En su lugar, optó por la ruta más directa. Tal vez era hora de que los dos pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa.

―Sí, ―dijo.

Una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó los labios de Bella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. ―Y, ¿qué te hace creer que te diría nada?

Edward levantó una ceja, luego estiró el brazo hacia abajo para coger el cofre y el diario del último cajón, y los puso frente a él.

―Hay varias razones, ―dijo él con indiferencia mientras abría el cofre, sacando cada artículo y alineándolos en el escritorio―. Primero, sientes curiosidad por todo esto. Prácticamente salivas con la anticipación de conseguir alguna respuesta. ―Le lanzó una mirada desafiante cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar―. No intentes negarlo.

No lo hizo.

―En segundo lugar, quieres saber más sobre tu padre. Las partes que él te mantenía ocultas. La verdadera razón por la que mi nombre fue la última palabra que salió de sus labios.

―¿Qué era...?

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola con cautela. ―¿Quién lo sabe con seguridad? Tal vez porque sabía que tenía resentimiento contra Aro y buscaba su propia venganza.

Bella frunció el ceño. ―Tal vez, ―dijo evasivamente.

Él continuó, contando con los dedos. ―Tercero, todo esto jugará una parte importante en hacer que Aro pague por todo lo que ha hecho, y _sé_ que estás interesada en eso.

Ella no se suavizó. ―¿Eso es todo?

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ―Bueno, hay una cosa más. ―Hizo una pausa de efecto y casi estalló en risas cuando ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante con anticipación―. Pero creo que ya sabes cuál es.

Los labios de Bella se retorcieron ligeramente. ―Es un tesoro, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió ampliamente como respuesta. ―Sí, Smith. Y es uno grande.

- . - . - . - . -

Más de mil millas náuticas al sudeste, en el Antiguo Recinto Naval de Su Majestad en English Harbour, el Comodoro James Hunter caminaba de un lado a otro por el muelle con el ceño fruncido. El joven informante que había llegado con el último navío entregó su mensaje con frenética sinceridad.

―Y, ¿estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Hunter, inmovilizando al muchacho con una mirada furiosa que enfatizaba que no se toleraría la falta de exactitud.

―Sí, Señor, ―dicho el chico―. Cullen va al norte, hacia las Colonias.

Hunter se frotó pensativamente la barbilla. En ese momento el pirata ya podía estar en Florida si el viento estaba de su parte. Y el viento siempre parecía estar con Eddie 'Un-Ojo'. Era la única explicación que tenía el comodoro para la habilidad del bastardo para evadirle cada vez.

Hunter le lanzó al chico una moneda de oro y giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia el _Intrépido_; la tripulación estaba ocupada en cargar suministros y hacer pequeñas reparaciones en el casco. Vio al Teniente Cameron mirando apoyado en la borda de proa.

―¡Prepara el barco! ―gritó Hunter―. Zarpamos en una hora.

―¿Una hora, señor? ―contestó―. Pero todavía debemos terminar las reparaciones.

―Tendrán que esperar. ―Hunter cruzó la rampa de embarque casi corriendo, saltando a cubierta sin perder pie―. Tengo noticias de la localización de Cullen.

El teniente solo asintió, conociendo la obsesión del comodoro en lo que concernía al pirata. ―Enviaré a Barley a buscar a la tripulación. Estaremos listos en una hora.

Hunter solo le dio un breve asentimiento como respuesta y se giró para ladrarles órdenes a los hombres que cargaban los suministros. Miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción como aceleraban sus esfuerzos. Sí, Cullen tenía ventaja pero, si realmente se dirigía a las Colonias, entonces Hunter sabía dónde iba. Con suerte, esa vez finalmente atraparía a Eddie 'Un-Ojo' por sorpresa.

El comodoro levantó la cara hacia el viento, inhalando profundamente.

Empezaba la persecución.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. El miércoles encontrareis un adelanto del próximo capitulo en mi blog bellstransaltions . url . ph

-Bells :)


	10. ¡Tierra a la vista!

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**El frío está por todas partes, colándose por las grietas y en mis propios huesos. Por lo que puedo ver, el mundo es una manta de un blanco helado, frígido y con crujidos de mal agüero.**_

_**Lo único que me mantiene caliente es la esperanza de cumplir mi misión.**_

_**Y Mary, la hija del posadero, una mujer tan buena que haría llorar a los ángeles. La tendría para mí si ella me aceptara.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 16 de noviembre, 1665**_

Capitulo diez – ¡Tierra a la vista!

Bella no pudo ignorar la emoción que la recorrió al oír la palabra.

_Tesoro._

No se consideraba a sí misma excesivamente materialista o avariciosa. En realidad siempre había tenido suficiente para vivir con comodidad, si no de forma extravagante. Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado tras la muerte de su padre. Le había quedado poco, solo su hogar en Boston y una pequeña herencia de su madre. Había vendido la casa para pagar al investigador y había agotado la herencia en los meses que había pasado buscando a Cullen.

Así que habría mentido si dijera que la idea de aliviar sus problemas financieros no era atrayente.

Aun así, no era solo eso.

―Entonces, cuando dices _grande_, ―empezó, acercándose tentativamente―, ¿cómo de _grande_ quieres decir?

Cullen sonrió, señalando la silla que estaba frente a él. ―Porqué no te sientas, Smith, y te lo diré. ―Ella hizo lo que le sugirió, demasiado intrigada para discutir, y él siguió―. ¿No has oído hablar del Oro de Mellick?

―No, no. Creo que no.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en el escritorio, dando golpecitos con un dedo en la cubierta de cuero del diario. ―¿Has leído algo de esto?

―Un poco.

―Entonces sabes que Mellick era un comerciante de Londres hace unos noventa años. Un hombre ordinario con un gusto por los acertijos.

Bella asintió. ―Sí, mencionaba una colección.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. ―Mellick escuchó una conversación que le llevó a dejar Inglaterra y venir al Nuevo Mundo. Había rumores de una expedición que iba a buscar un gran tesoro de oro azteca. Él zarpó inmediatamente.

―Parece un poco impulsivo, ―dijo Bella―, abandonar su hogar basándose en rumores.

Cullen se encogió de hombros. ―Dice en el diario que lo investigó a fondo, aunque no entra en mucho más detalle. Sobra decir que reunió suficiente información como para asegurar que se uniera a la búsqueda y, aparentemente, dejó Inglaterra un mes antes que la expedición.

―¿Encontró el oro? ―preguntó Bella, maravillada.

―Creo que sí, ―contestó Edward―. En otoño de 1666 alude a ese hecho en su diario, pero también que temía que se le robara. Se hizo bastante paranóico, seguro de que sus enemigos le pisaban los talones -incluyendo al hombre de quién había oído hablar originalmente sobre el tesoro.

Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a los acertijos, ―dijo él.

―¿De qué manera?

―Mellick escondió el tesoro, ―contestó―. Pero no escribió específicamente donde. Temía ser asesinado y, si el diario caía en las manos equivocadas, sus enemigos se quedarían el oro para ellos. Conoció y se casó con una joven poco después de llegar a las Colonias, y ella estaba embarazada. Así que, para proteger a su heredero, trazó un elaborado acertijo que tendría que ser resuelto para encontrar el oro.

―El poema, ―murmuró Bella. Al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Edward, añadió―, al final del diario -_una moneda... una copa... una llave..._

―Sí, ―contestó Edward―. Hemos determinado que el poema, como tú lo llamas, señala a las reliquias que necesitamos para resolver el acertijo.

―¿Nosotros?

―Yo, Charlie... Aro, ―explicó―. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy en una carrera contra Aro para encontrar las reliquias.

―Espera. Hay algo que no entiendo, ―dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Si el diario iba a ser para el hijo de Mellick, ¿como lo has conseguido? Y, ¿por qué no se quedó _él_ con todas estas reliquias?

―Murió antes de tener oportunidad, ―explicó Edward―. Tisis. Su mujer también poco tiempo después. El niño no llegó a nacer y, a falta de herederos, todas sus pertenencias fueron a parar a manos de un primo lejano de Londres.

El hombre estaba pasando por sus propios problemas financieros, así que optó por vender todas las propiedades de Mellick en las Colonias en lugar de enfrentar los gastos de que tuvieran que cruzar el océano. Las reliquias quedaron desperdigadas y fue solo por azar que el diario llegó a la posesión de mi padre y, finalmente, a la mía. Este, junto a todos los contenidos de la biblioteca de Mellick, terminaron en una librería de Charles Towne. Mi padre es coleccionista y también había oído hablar de la leyenda del oro de Mellick. Cuando encontró el diario, supo que tendría un valor incalculable.

Hizo una pausa, su mirada era intensa. ―Aro también lo creyó. Cuando supo que tenía el diario, se determinó a adquirirlo. Fue él quien tendió la trampa a mi tripulación todos esos años atrás de nuevo, el que se llevó mi ojo y me dejó agonizando. Todo en un plan para conseguir el diario.

―Pero falló.

―Solo gracias a Jasper, ―contestó―. Consiguió herir a Aro y hacer que el resto de la tripulación escapara a salvo. Me salvó la vida.

Bella respiró profundamente, absorbiendo todo lo que había oído. ―Así que... ―dijo, tragando con dificultad―. ¿Aro mató a mi padre por el sable?

―Eso creo. No se detendrá ante nada.

Bella le miró con cautela. ―¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco tú te detendrás ante nada?

Edward apartó la mirada un momento y luego, con un tono de voz bajo, dijo. ―Quiero el tesoro pero, a pesar de lo que puedes haber oído sobre mí, no tengo el hábito de matar a gente inocente.

Se giró para mirarla a los ojos. ―Aro, sin embargo, está lejos de ser inocente.

Bella asintió, luego bajó la mirada por la intensidad de la de él.

―Así que tú... _nosotros, _―se corrigió―, tenemos el sable. ¿Qué hay del resto? ―Notó que Edward no discutió el _nosotros_.

―Esto, ―levantó el colgante―, creo que es la _llave para la puerta_.

Bella estiró la mano para recoger la joya, girándola en su mano. ―Es solo un relicario. ―Presionó un borde y lo abrió―. Ni siquiera lleva nada dentro. ¿Cómo puede ser una llave?

Edward ojeó el diario hasta la página con el dibujo del relicario y le mostró donde Mellick lo había identificado como _La Llave._

Bella frunció el ceño. ―Así que, tienes la llave. El sable, asumo, es la espada que señalará el camino. ¿Qué hay de la copa y la moneda? ―Se echó hacia delante para dejar el relicario y coger una de las monedas del cofre―. ¿Es una de estas?

―No lo creo, ―contestó Edward, quitándosela y examinándola de cerca―. Estas son monedas comunes. Creo que estamos buscando algo especial.

―¿Especial cómo?

―Buena pregunta.

―¿Y la copa?

Con un pesado suspiro, Edward volvió a dejar las cosas en el cofre. ―No lo sé. Es posible que Aro la tenga. No tengo información sobre ella.

Bella empezaba a preguntarse si había algo de ese supuesto tesoro que Edward _supiera_ con seguridad.

―Y, cuando tengas todas estas reliquias, ¿entonces qué? ―preguntó.

―No son solo las reliquias, ―contestó Edward―. También hay un mapa. Aro tiene posesión de una mitad, pero la otra está perdida. Creo que el mapa nos enseñará cómo usar las reliquias.

Bella sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos. ―Parece que ese Mellick era más que cauteloso. Teniendo en cuenta su intrincado acertijo, me atrevería a llamarle completamente paranóico. ¿Cómo vamos a descifrar lo que significa esto?

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa astuta. ―Bueno, eso es parte del reto, Smith. Nadie dijo nunca que la búsqueda de tesoros fuera una tarea simple. De todas formas, esa es la razón por la que vamos a Carolina del Sur. ―Vaciló, mirando su reacción―. Hay... una _vidente_ ahí que espero que nos ponga en el camino correcto.

Bella estalló en risas. ―¿Una vidente? ¡Ciertamente no puedes tener fe en tal tontería!

Edward se estremeció ligeramente. ―No te burles de lo que no conoces, Smith. Puede sonar a tontería, pero me ha probado funcionar demasiadas veces como para mostrarme despectivo.

―¿Despectivo? ―Bella se envaró―. No estaba siendo despectiva. Solo... escéptica.

Edward se puso de pie abruptamente, inclinándose hacia delante sobre su escritorio. ―No importa. Vamos a Charles Towne. A no ser, claro, que tengas una idea mejor.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero no se le ocurrió un plan alternativo. ―Bien, ―murmuró―. Pero quiero estudiar el diario por el camino. Tal vez encuentre un plan más lógico.

―Muy bien, ―dijo Edward, volviendo a guardar el diario y el cofre en el cajón, y estirando el brazo deliberadamente para coger la llave que estaba escondida en la taza de la estantería―. Preferiría que no usaras el puñal de nuevo, ―explicó él―. Me gustaría proteger el cerrojo.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió.

Edward se enderezó tras cerrar el cajón con llave y devolvió la llave a la taza. ―Ahora, Smith, creo que es hora de que tú compartas algo de información.

Bella levantó una ceja. Sabía que quería algo de ella. ―¿Qué tipo de información?

―Como has dicho, ―contestó él―, quiero saber qué dijo tu padre sobre todo esto. ¿Te contó dónde consiguió el sable?

Bella exhaló frustrada. ―Me dijo que era un regalo de su oficial al mando -una mentira, por supuesto. No entendía porqué lo tenía guardado bajo llave en lugar de mostrarlo, pero ahora tiene completo sentido.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara, con un bajo gruñido de irritación en la garganta. ―Ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba buscando, ―murmuró―. Parecía dudar de la existencia del tesoro como si fuera una fantasía.

―Aparentemente, yo no fui la única a la que mintió, ―añadió Bella con amargura.

Edward empezó a divagar. ―Entonces no te habló de Mellick pero, tal vez, ¿mencionó la copa o la moneda? ¿O incluso como encontrar la mitad perdida del mapa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―Nunca dijo nada...

―¡Piensa! ―interrumpió Edward―. Puede que sepas algo y ni siquiera te des cuenta. ¿Llevaba un diario? O tal vez tengas correspondencia. Puede que hubiera estado trabajando con alguien. ―Se puso de pie, su silla se deslizó hacia atrás mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro―. ¿Tenía una caja de seguridad? ¿Un lugar en que guardara cosas importantes?

―No, nada...

―¡Tiene que haber algo! ―soltó él. Hizo una pausa, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba mantener la calma. En realidad Bella se sintió un poco culpable. Él había compartido mucha información con ella y ella no tenía realmente nada que compartir a cambio.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja―. Lo revisé todo a fondo cuando vendí nuestra casa. No había nada. Ninguna mención de tesoros, copas o mapas. Si mi padre sabía algo, no lo mantenía por escrito.

Edward volvió a sentarse, pasándose las manos por la cara derrotado. Por un momento, Bella empezó a preocuparse. Si no tenía nada que ofrecer, ¿la abandonaría Cullen? ¿Seguiría finalmente sus amenazas ahora que no tenía razón para mantenerla cerca?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Porque le había contado sus secretos. Y, para mantenerlos guardado, tendría que mantenerla a _ella_.

Aparentemente, Edward había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque le lanzó una mirada penetrante. ―Whitlock es la única persona fuera de esta habitación que sabe lo que te he contado, ―dijo, con voz tensa y tono de aviso―. Pretendo que siga siendo así.

―Por supuesto.

―Si me entero de que has hablado de esto con otra persona...

―No lo harás.

Su mirada la abrasó y ella se inclinó hacia él. ―Lo prometo, Edward. No se lo diré a un alma. Puedes confiar en mí.

Al oír eso, él pestañeó y apartó la mirada. ―Yo no confío en nadie.

―Confías en Jasper.

―Sí, bueno... se lo ha ganado.

―Yo también lo haré, ―dijo Bella ligeramente, intentando romper la tensión incómoda. ―Resolveré el acertijo y te llevaré al tesoro.

Edward sonrió satisfecho, mirándola de reojo. ―¿Simplemente así?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. ―Simplemente así, ―dijo―. Te darás cuenta de que soy muy útil.

Con eso, Edward la miró lascivamente, pasando su mirada lentamente sobre ella. ―Sí, estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Bella resopló, rodando los ojos. ―Por supuesto, justo cuando empiezas a gustarme, te parece necesario volver a ser un bárbaro.

Él movió las cejas arriba y abajo. ―¿Te gusto?

―Ya no. ―Ella resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

Cullen soltó una estridente risa. ―Oh, Smith, yo creo que sí, ―dijo, poniéndose de pie para rodear el escritorio―. Ya sabes, si estás lista para renegociar nuestro acuerdo... ―Miró enfáticamente hacia la cama.

Bella solo rio, demasiado divertida como para sentirse ofendida. ―No, gracias.

―¿No? ―Él levantó una ceja, dando un paso hacia ella. El estómago de Bella saltó.

―No, ―dijo con la voz quebrada.

La sonrisa de Edward creció mientras se inclinaba sobre su silla. Bella se quedó helada cuando la mejilla de él rozó la suya y sus labios le rozaron la oreja; el cálido aliento le provocó un temblor incontrolable.

―Si cambias de opinión, ―susurró él―, ya sabes donde encontrarme. ―Ella soltó un grito ahogado mientras él se enderezaba abruptamente y se giraba para dejar la habitación. Su baja risita hizo eco por el pasillo mientras iba hacia la cubierta, y no fue hasta que el sonido se desvaneció que la respiración de Bella se calmó.

Tragó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Cullen la ponía nerviosa, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar nerviosa. No le gustaba nada.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez estaba un poco fuera de su elemento en lo que concernía a Edward Cullen.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward mantuvo un ojo en ella el resto del viaje y le encargó a Jasper hacer lo mismo, pero Bella fue fiel a su palabra y no le dijo nada a nadie sobre el tesoro. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera nadie a bordo con quien se llevara bien.

Excepto Jacob Black, por supuesto. Edward miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre, que estaba de pie cerca de proa con los brazos cruzados. No dudaba que Black fuera un hombre de honor, pero no quería que nadie supiera sus asuntos a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y, en ese momento, no era necesario.

Jasper, sin embargo, tenía oídos por todo el barco, y Edward estaba relativamente seguro de que Bella no había dicho una sola palabra sobre el tesoro ni siquiera a Black. Aparentemente, la idea de la venganza, junto a su parte del tesoro, era suficiente para mantenerla en silencio.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. Al menos había algo que lo era.

Se sacó el catalejo del bolsillo y se lo llevó al ojo. La costa apenas era visible en la distancia mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte.

Carolina del Sur. El hogar.

―¡Whitlock! ―llamó y su primer oficial apareció a su lado casi al instante―. Salimos en cuanto caiga la oscuridad. Quiero estar en la costa antes de que la luna esté demasiado alta y nos delate.

―Sí, Capitán.

Se giró para caminar con Whitlock hacia la proa. ―Dile a Crowley que mueva el barco a mar abierto en cuanto nos vayamos. Nos reencontraremos de nuevo mañana por la noche tras el atardecer.

―Sí, ―dijo Jasper de nuevo―. Capitán, está el asunto de la Srta. Swan.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó, distraído por los tripulantes que ajustaban la vela mayor―. ¡Tened cuidado, hombres! ―gritó―. ¡Si dañáis la vela y no podemos evadir a la Corona todos colgaremos del cuello hasta morir!

Un coro de ―¡Sí, señor! ―sonó como respuesta, pero Jasper se inclinó y le miró al ojo―. Quiere venir con nosotros.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién? ―preguntó Edward irritado.

―La moza. ―Jasper luchó por no rodar los ojos―. La Srta. Swan. Pretende ir a tierra con nosotros.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta un momento y luego estalló en risas. ―Me estás tomando el pelo.

―No es una broma, ―contestó Jasper―. Me ha dicho que ella misma quiere oír a la vidente. ―Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la mención de Alice, pero Edward lo ignoró.

―Claro que quiere, ―gruñó―. ¿Dónde está?

―En tus habitaciones, creo.

―Prepara el bote. Tardaré solo un momento. ―Edward giró sobre sus talones y fue a las bodegas con fuertes pisadas, entrando de golpe en su habitación sin avisar. Bella saltó sorprendida, había una pequeña bolsa a sus pies. Edward notó que el diario asomaba por la parte superior.

―Y, ¿qué te propones exactamente ahora, Smith? ―Cogió la bolsa y rebuscó en ella, encontrando el cofre al fondo entre algo de ropa interior.

―¡Dame eso! ―soltó ella, con un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello mientras le arrancaba la bolsa de los dedos y la dejaba caer en la silla que tenía detrás―. Solo había creído que te gustaría llevarlos. He asumido que la vidente-

―Sí, bueno, parece que asumes muchas cosas, ―contestó Edward―. ¿Qué es esto que oigo de que crees que vas a tierra?

Bella se enfureció. ―Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Quiero oír lo que la vidente tiene que decir.

―¡No harás tal cosa! ―gruñó él―. Es completamente absurdo. Te quedarás a bordo que es donde tienes que estar.

Ella le miró en blanco. Por un momento, Edward se preguntó si iba a explotar o a estallar en lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, no hizo ninguna de las dos.

―¿Completamente absurdo? ―repitió lentamente, imitándole―. Eso no es muy de pirata, Capitán. Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Él la miró furioso. ―¿Hacer qué, por el amor de Dios?

Ella sacudió un dedo en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se concentraba. ―¿Sabes qué? Creo que pasa cada vez que estás molesto conmigo.

―Bueno, entonces debe de pasar mucho, ―murmuró él―. Ahora, ¿qué demonios te propones?

―Tu acento, ―contestó ella, extendiendo las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como si las palabras lo explicaran todo―. Parece cambiar cuando estás particularmente irritado.

―No tengo idea en absoluto- ―empezó él, cortándose abruptamente y aclarándose la garganta―. Estás sorda, moza.

Bella se mordió el labio para evitar reír. ―¿Lo estoy?

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la extraña conversación y el Capitán Cullen soltó, ―¿Qué? ―mientras intentaba no parecer aliviado. Jasper asomó la cabeza en la habitación, mirándolos a los dos con cautela.

―Es la hora, Capitán, ―dijo.

Edward asintió. ―Sí. Bien. ―Cuando Bella se inclinó para coger su bolsa, añadió―, tú _no_ nos acompañas.

―Oh, sí. Sí que voy a hacerlo.

―No. No lo harás.

Jasper los miró con diversión, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

―Mira, ―dijo Bella, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo y plantando los puños en sus caderas mientras lanzaba a Edward una mirada de determinación―, podemos seguir contestándonos sin parar toda la noche. Puedes prohibirme subir a bordo, 'Harás lo que yo diga, moza' y todas esas tonterías...

―¡No son tonterías!

Bella siguió sin parar. ―Pero los dos sabemos que no hará ningún bien. Si me dejas aquí, encontraré una forma de bajarme de este barco. Si me atas en las mazmorras, escaparé de alguna manera, robaré un bote y me marcharé a tierra remando. _Nadaré_ si tengo que hacerlo. Sabes que sí. ―Se inclinó hacia delante y Edward se preguntó si se había puesto de puntillas para parecer más alta.

―Así que pasemos de toda esta ridícula discusión y marchémonos, ¿vale? ―dijo con una sonrisa angelical, cogiendo la bolsa de nuevo y echándosela sobre el hombro―. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ―Y, con eso, pasó al lado de los dos hombres y se dirigió a la cubierta.

Edward se quedó inmóvil un momento, intentando determinar cuándo exactamente había perdido el control de la situación. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe antes de girarse hacia la puerta. Miró con fiereza a Jasper, cuyos ojos bailaban con júbilo.

―Ni una palabra, ―advirtió Edward―. A no ser que seas tú al que le gustaría estar atado en las mazmorras.

―Pero, entonces, ¿quién remaría? ―preguntó él. Al oír el gruñido de Edward, levantó las manos de modo defensivo y luego hizo un pequeño saludo militar―. Ni una palabra. Sí, Capitán.

Edward pasó a su lado con fuertes pisadas y subió a cubierta. Vio a Bella hablando en voz baja con Jacob y le recorrió una inexplicable ola de enfado. Caminó hasta ellos y agarró fuertemente el brazo de ella.

―Si insistes en venir, no permitiré que nos retrases, ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bella solo sonrió y le permitió llevársela a rastras.

- . - . - . - . -

Unas suaves olas balanceaban el bote mientras la pequeña partida de tierra hacía su camino a la costa en la oscuridad. Bella estaba sentada frente a Jasper y Edward, agarrándose con fuerza al banco de madera mientras sentía una burbuja de excitación hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Estaba bien estar haciendo _algo_ que no fuera la colada o limpiar, algo para encontrar al asesino de su padre.

Luego estaba el tesoro, por supuesto. Y el extraño acertijo que debían resolver para encontrarlo. Bella no podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en el pasado año. Viviendo con piratas, buscando un tesoro... era algo sacado de un cuento para dormir.

Ella no habló -Edward le había advertido repetidamente que debían ser silenciosos y sigilosos para evitar ser detectados-, así que miró en silencio las sombras del capitán y su primer oficial mientras éstos movían los remos con ritmo lento y constante. Una mirada sobre su hombro no reveló nada; la _Flecha Negra_ ya salía a mar abierto y Bella volvió a girarse para mirar más allá de Jasper y Edward, buscando la línea de costa con los ojos.

No pudo ver nada en la oscuridad.

Entonces, justo cuando Bella creía que tal vez habían dado la vuelta y se movían en la dirección equivocada, empezó a vislumbrar las luces de una ciudad en la distancia. Sus ojos escanearon el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en un puerto, rodeados de la oscura sombra de tierra por todas partes. Podía solo adivinar filas de mástiles a lo largo del borde del agua, había docenas de barcos atracados por la noche en el ocupado centro de comercio.

Remaron hacia el oeste de las luces, buscando aparentemente llegar a cubierto. Finalmente, el barco se deslizó en el fango al fondo, y Jasper y Edward levantaron los remos, colocándolos en el barco antes de deslizarse en silencio en el agua y tirar del bote hacia la costa. Sus botas hicieron ruidos húmedos en el pantanoso terreno mientras Bella les miraba, mirando de un lado a otro de la oscurecida playa antes de que Edward la llamara impacientemente con la mano. Se puso de pie con cuidado, colocándose la bolsa bajo el brazo, y se movió sobre los bancos hasta la parte delantera del bote, mirando con duda el agua negra. Jasper extendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar pero, justo cuando Bella iba a cogerla, preparándose para abrirse camino por el fango, Edward resopló exasperado y la levantó en sus brazos. Bella se agarró a él mientras él caminaba por el agua poco profunda y la dejaba sin ninguna delicadeza en la fangosa playa antes de volver para ayudar a Jasper a tirar del bote hasta la playa y esconderlo entre los árboles y arbustos.

Los tres partieron a paso rápido, escabulléndose a través del bosque y cruzando barro y arena. Bella luchó por mantener el ritmo, recogiendose finalmente las faldas en una mano para poder moverse con más libertad. Se acercaron a un pequeño riachuelo y Edward se giró hacia ella, atrapándola en un firme agarre y cruzando la docena de pasos. Pisó en tierra seca y Bella juró que sus brazos se apretaron ligeramente a su alrededor antes de soltarla -de forma un poco más suave esa vez.

Tras un rato, se aproximaron a la ciudad amurallada, cruzando un puente levadizo y luego otro.

―Camina con calma y no llames la atención, ―ordenó Edward, echándose atrás el largo pelo y atándoselo con una cinta de cuero, y luego bajando el sombrero sobre su cara para esconder el parche. Cogió la mano de Bella y la colocó en su codo doblado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―siseó ella, intentando apartar su brazo.

―Vamos, Smith, ―dijo con una risita―. Este no es el momento de que seas tímida. Seremos mucho menos sospechosos si parecemos una pareja que sale a dar un paseo nocturno... con una carabina, por supuesto.

Jasper resopló. ―Supongo que ese soy yo.

―Dale a Jasper la bolsa e intenta actuar como si yo te gustase, ―dijo Edward, dándole una palmadita en el puño apretado―. Y relájate, por el amor de Dios. ¡La gente pensará que soy un bárbaro que te retiene contra tu voluntad!

A pesar de que no quería, Bella soltó una risita; el entusiasmo la había puesto un poco histérica. ―Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad? ―Le dio a Jasper su bolsa y cuadró los hombros―. Vamos, entonces.

―¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos intentar rodear la ciudad? ―preguntó Jasper en voz baja mientras se acercaban cada vez más; les llegaban los sonidos de música y risas.

―No hay tiempo, ―contestó Edward amargamente―. Esta es la ruta más directa.

Bella nunca había estado en Charles Towne y, tras esa visita, realmente no podía alterar esa declaración. Edward mantuvo un ritmo constante, pero no había tiempo para entretenerse, no había tiempo para explorar las tiendas que se alineaban en la calle, aunque tampoco es que hubiera muchas abiertas a esas horas de la noche. Frente a ellos estalló un escándalo, un grupo de ruidosos hombres eran echados a la fuerza de una taberna, y Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada antes de cruzar la calle y seguir su camino.

Sorprendentemente, nadie les prestó mucha atención, pero Bella se preocupaba cada vez más por la alta muralla que rodeaba los límites de la ciudad y, en voz baja, le preguntó a Edward cómo iban a cruzarla.

―Ten un poco de fe, Smith, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Él miró sobre su hombro antes de tirar de ella hacia la oscuridad entre dos casas. Se aproximaron a la muralla y Edward la inspeccionó con cautela.

―Por aquí, ―les llamó Jasper desde una corta distancia. Se apresuraron a encontrarse con él en un punto de la muralla que aparentemente estaba siendo reparado. Los sillares caídos habían sido apartados y apilados cerca.

―Un huracán, ―explicó Edward―. Hemos sido afortunados de que las conversaciones de tratado hayan tenido éxito o, sin duda, este punto habría estado custodiado.

―¿Cómo sabías siquiera que estaba aquí?

Edward sonrió ampliamente. Oh, tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, Smith. No lo olvides.

Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras cruzaban el estrecho hueco hasta la acequia casi seca del otro lado. Con una última mirada atrás, dejaron las vistas y los sonidos de la civilización tras ellos.

―¿Dónde vamos exactamente? ―preguntó Bella, notando que todavía se agarraba al brazo de Edward. Se apartó sobresaltada, sus mejillas se calentaron. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respondió la pregunta.

―No muy lejos, ―dijo―. Solo pasada la Colina HampStead, cerca de la boca norteña de Town Creek.

Bella pestañeó, se había quedado como estaba. ―Por supuesto, ―murmuró―. Gracias por la información.

Edward ignoró el sarcasmo y se volvió hacia Jasper. ―Tendremos que hacernos con caballos para el camino de vuelta. No quiero que la _Flecha_ esté cerca más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.

―Sí, ―contestó Jasper―. Hablaré con el chico de los establos cuando lleguemos.

Bajaron por un largo camino serpenteante, levantando polvo a su alrededor mientras caminaban. Edward aceleró el ritmo. ―Está al otro lado de la curva.

Bella sintió una mezcla de alivio y anticipación porque casi hubieran alcanzado su destino. Cuando doblaron la esquina, la luna salió de detrás de una nube, iluminando su entorno con un brillo escalofriante, y Bella notó que el camino estaba marcado por una línea de árboles, las hojas se movían en la leve brisa. Finalmente vio una casa al final del camino y se quedó sin aliento.

Era hermosa. E incluso en la débil luz, pudo ver que era enorme.

Columnas blancas brillaban en la luz de la luna, soportando un frontón que colgaba sobre la entrada. La casa de dos pisos parecía hecha de ladrillo, aunque era difícil decirlo con seguridad. Una cálida luz salía de la multitud de ventanas y el brillo hacía que la casa pareciese casi mágica, un cuento de hadas en la vida real. Podía imaginar a una duquesa destituida viviendo ahí sus días de reclusión, rodeada solo de sus preciados caballos y uno o dos gatos gordos.

Entonces, cuando se acercaron más, se abrió la puerta principal y salió una joven mujer con un farol. Jasper se quedó sin aliento y Edward murmuró algo ininteligible por lo bajo.

―¿Quién es esa? ―susurró Bella, pero nadie le respondió mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, deteniéndose frente a su pequeño grupo. Llevaba un simple vestido de color crema y era más bajita que Bella pero, de alguna manera, parecía más grande; su cuerpo vibraba de energía mientras saltaba sobre los dedos de sus pies. Su largo pelo negro estaba apartado de su cara, las puntas flotaban salvajemente en la brisa. Unos grandes ojos negros dominaban sus delicados rasgos y se movían de una persona a la siguiente, absorbiendo cada detalle. Cuando la mirada de la mujer cayó en Bella, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, estudiándola. Bella luchó contra la necesidad de removerse bajo su escrutinio. Parecía que la mujer podía ver a través de ella, como si todos sus secretos estuvieran expuestos.

La mujer soltó una risita como si supiera lo que Bella estaba pensando. Entonces, con un suave gemido, se giró y se lanzó a Edward, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo que no sostenía el farol.

Edward soltó una ligera risita y la abrazó contra él, extendiendo sus grandes manos en su espalda.

Bella miró el intercambio con los ojos como platos, sintiéndo algo extraño y caliente en su estómago. La mujer se apartó y miró a Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

―Llegáis tarde, ―dijo, guiñando un ojo. Se apartó, bajando ligeramente las pestañas mientras movía la cabeza en dirección a Jasper―. Sr. Whitlock.

Él le devolvió el saludo. ―Srta. Brandon.

Entonces sucedió algo curioso. Se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa amistosa. ―Y tú debes de ser Bella, ―dijo―. Llevo tiempo deseando conocerte.

Bella buscó una respuesta, optando finalmente por un tartamudeado, ―¿gracias? ―que sonó más como una pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Determinó que esa debía ser la vidente de la que Edward hablaba y, aparentemente, se conocían bastante bien.

No podía explicar porqué esa idea le hacía sentir naúseas.

La mujer rio ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. ―Como el tiempo que Edward ha pasado en el mar aparentemente le ha quitado sus buenos modales, supongo que debería presentarme, ―dijo, echándole una mirada de reproche―. Soy Alice Brandon. ―Al oír eso, Edward resopló y Alice rodó los ojos.

―Bien, ―murmuró―. Alice Brandon _Cullen._

Le llevó a Bella un momento darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ―Lo siento. ¿Has dicho Cullen? ―preguntó, girándose hacia Edward con la boca abierta por el asombro―. ¿Esta es... es tu _esposa_?

Alice estalló en risas e incluso Jasper resopló un poco. Edward solo pareció escandalizado, aclarándose la garganta mientras levantaba una mano para frotarse la nuca. Bella podía jurar que incluso con la luz del farol pudo ver un ligero sonrojo colorear las mejillas de él.

―Dios, no. Mi esposa no, ―dijo, sin mirar a Bella a los ojos―. Smith, te presento a mi hermana.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	11. Preguntas respondidas

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Faltan solo unos días para Navidad, pero ya he recibido el regalo más precioso.**_

_**Mi Mary ha aceptado ser mi esposa.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 22 de diciembre, 1665**_

Capitulo once – Preguntas respondidas

―¿Tu hermana? ―repitió Bella, pasando la incrédula mirada de Edward a Alice una y otra vez.

―Bueno, ―dijo Alice―, medio hermana, por hilar fino. Pero no tiene importancia. ―Movió una mano para cambiar de tema y luego enganchó su brazo con el de Bella, llevándola hacia la casa―. Debéis estar cansados tras vuestro viaje... y hambrientos, apuesto. He hecho que Cook haga una cena ligera, luego tal vez queráis un buen baño caliente antes de ir a dormir, ¿sí?

―Ummm... ―Bella giró la cabeza, intentando todavía hacerse a la idea de que Eddie 'Un-Ojo' tenía una hermana―. Un baño sería... perfecto, gracias.

―Por supuesto, ―contestó Alice―. Estoy segura de que mi hermano no te ha procurado las comodidades básicas en ese barco suyo. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? ―Sin darle a Bella la oportunidad de responder, continuó―. Oh, bueno, ahora estás aquí y nos aseguraremos de que se te trate apropiadamente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. ―No ha sido maltratada.

―¿No? ―Alice le echó una mirada―. ¿Limpiar tu habitación? ¿Abrillantar tus botas? De verdad, Edward, ¿así es como se trata a una dama? ―Se giró hacia Bella―. No te culpo por coserle las mangas.

Bella solo la miró con la boca abierta, insegura de cómo responder. ―¿Cómo sabías...?

Jasper se puso a su otro lado y se inclinó conspiratoriamente. ―No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, ―dijo. Alice le concedió una brillante sonrisa y las mejillas de Jasper se calentaron. Se apresuró hacia delante para abrir la puerta, sujetándola galantemente.

―Gracias, Sr. Whitlock, ―dijo Alice con un asentimiento mientras entraban en la casa.

Bella pestañeó por la brillante luz interior; una fila de candelabros le daba a la enorme entrada un cálido brillo. Una escalera curva ascendía a la izquierda, culminando en un balcón de la extensión de la pared. Debajo, un pasillo llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, pero Alice la dirigió a un par de puertas dobles a la derecha. Un sirviente uniformado dio un paso adelante, abriendo las puertas y haciéndose luego a un lado con una reverencia.

―Gracias, Job, ―dijo ella al pasar a su lado―. Ahora, Bella, había pensado que es mejor que nos sentemos aquí que en la sala de estar. Es mucho más acogedor, ¿no crees?

Acogedor no fue exactamente la palabra que cruzó la mente de Bella. La habitación brillaba, desde los pulidos suelos de madera oscura hasta los muebles intrincadamente tallados, y hasta la brillante araña que colgaba del centro del techo, con luz de velas reflejándose en las docenas de cristales que caían de sus ornamentados brazos. Mientras Job cerraba sin hacer ruido las puertas, Alice la dirigió a un par de asientos de terciopelo que estaban uno frente a otro sobre una gruesa alfombra persa. Bella se sentó tensa, preocupada por la posibilidad de manchar los muebles.

Edward, sin embargo, no parecía tener tales remilgos y se espatarró en el asiento que había frente al de ella. Jasper optó por quedarse de pie al lado de la chimenea -y al lado de Alice, se dio cuenta Bella- con las manos tranquilamente entrelazadas a su espalda.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. ―Tienes una casa encantadora. ¿Tú... vives aquí sola?

Alice rio. ―Realmente Edward no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad? ―Ella sacudió la cabeza, lanzándole a su hermano otra mirada de exasperación.

―Bueno, para ser justos, ―dijo Edward―, realmente no he tenido la oportunidad...

―Por supuesto que sí, ―dijo Alice, moviendo una mano y girándose hacia Bella―. Esta es la casa de nuestro padre.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en alguna parte de la casa y Bella oyó pasos que se acercaban. Edward se puso de pie, moviéndose hasta estar al lado de Jasper.

―Había asumido que estaría con Esme, ―dijo, su nuez se movió visiblemente cuando tragó, sus hombros estaban tensos.

―Por supuesto que no. Quería verte. ―Alice se volvió hacia Bella, murmurando con disculpa―. Le dije que estarías aquí al atardecer, pero siempre llega tarde.

Bella todavía se sentía perdida con la conversación de frases a medias y oscuros dobles sentidos. ―¿Quién-?

―Alice, ―interrumpió Edward en voz baja, llevando su mirada a la puerta mientras los pasos se hacían más audibles―. Tal vez deberías acompañar a Bella a sus habitaciones? ―Bella podía jurar que parecía nervioso. Casi..._ temeroso_.

―Oh, Edward, ―dijo Alice riendo―. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Y, con eso, las puertas dobles se abrieron y un alto hombre de apariencia distinguida las cruzó con un abrigo azul marino y pantalones bombachos. Su espeso pelo rubio estaba recogido hacia atrás, la impoluta corbata en su cuello y el abrigo bordado hablaban de riqueza y gusto. Unos ojos azules como el hielo examinaron la habitación antes de caer en Edward.

Sonrió, moviéndose hacia delante para extender una mano. ―Edward. Me alegro de verte.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, tomando la mano del hombre con agarre firme. ―Padre. Te ves bien. ―Bella se dio cuenta de que su acento había cambiado de nuevo. De hecho, llevaba hablando diferente desde que había aparecido Alice.

El padre de Edward sacudió la mano de Jasper, saludándole educadamente, y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

―Y esta debe ser la famosa Isabella de la que tanto he oído.

Alice sonrió. ―Prefiere 'Bella', padre.

―Ah, Bella, ―dijo él, dando un paso hacia ella y cogiéndole la mano. Ella colocó los dedos en los de él y él hizo una ligera reverencia―. Es un placer. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

Bella tragó nerviosa. ―El placer es mío, señor.

―Confío en que haya tenido un viaje agradable, ―dijo él mientras se sentaba frente a Bella y Alice. Sonrió amablemente, pero Bella no pudo evitar notar tensión en sus ojos, una tristeza que no era capaz de situar.

―¿Agradable? ―repitió Bella, recordando el bote, el abrirse paso a través de los bosques, el paseo por el centro del pueblo, intentando no llamar la atención―. Ha sido... sin incidentes, señor.

―Sí, bueno. ―Le lanzó una mirada significativa a su hijo―. Considerando las compañías que tiene, supongo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Bella todavía estaba descolocada. Aparentemente, Edward no escondía su estilo de vida de su familia; aunque, por supuesto, con una hermana como Alice, imaginó que sería difícil esconder nada. Aun así, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Afortunadamente, las puertas dobles se abrieron de nuevo en ese momento y Job entró.

―Perdone, mi lord, ―dijo solemnemente―. ¿Debería traer los refrigerios?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Mi lord?_

―Sí, Job, ―contestó el padre de Edward―. Eso sería perfecto.

Bella llevó su mirada de asombro hacia Edward.

_¿Mi lord?_

Edward se aclaró la garganta, bajando la mirada al suelo.

―Creo que has impresionado a la pobre Bella, padre, ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Edward se removía con las manos primero en sus bolsillos y luego fuertemente unidas.

―Parece que Edward no le ha contado mucho sobre la familia, ―dijo ella.

―Alice... ―gruñó Edward.

―Oh, ya no tiene mucho sentido intentar esconderlo, ¿no crees? ―contestó ella, girándose hacia Bella, que seguía mirando el intercambio con confusión.

Aunque algunas cosas finalmente empezaban a tener sentido.

―Mi padre no se ha presentado del todo, ―explicó Alice―. Isabella Swan, te presento a nuestro padre, Carlisle Cullen, Vizconde de Coffey.

El padre de Edward resopló, moviendo una mano. ―Los títulos son ridículos en este lugar, ¿no cree? ―le preguntó a Bella―. Estamos muy lejos de Inglaterra.

―¿Un vizconde? ―dijo Bella, echándole una mirada inquisitiva a Edward.

Alice le dio palmaditas en la mano, inclinándose para susurrar, ―su bisabuelo por parte de madre era un conde.

―¿Un _conde_? ―dijo Bella con voz ahogada.

―Sí, pero su abuelo no era el primogénito, así que no es seguro que herede el título, ―dijo Alice, alegrándose cuando Job llevó un carrito con una tetera y varios platos cubiertos―. Ah, algo para comer. Espero que tengáis hambre.

Bella siguió mirando fijamente a Edward, que seguía mirando fijamente al suelo. Escuchó a Jasper resoplar suavemente y, cuando le miró, él el guiñó el ojo.

―Si me perdonáis, ―dijo Edward abruptamente, caminando hacia la puerta―. Necesito un poco de aire. ―Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Alice le dio otra palmadita a Bella en la mano.

―Ve, entonces, ―dijo ella resignada―. Yo intentaré mantener el té caliente mientras vosotros dos habláis de este tema. ¿Sr. Whitlock? ―Le dio a Jasper una taza de té mientras Bella se ponía de pie y se excusaba en voz baja.

Encontró a Edward en el porche delantero, inclinado contra una columna y mirando las estrellas con aire resignado.

―Así que, ―dijo ella tras un momento―, de verdad eres un caballero.

Edward resopló. ―Bueno, supongo que eso depende de tu definición del término.

Ella fue hasta un banco bajo, sentándose detrás de él. Su ancha espalda bloqueaba la luz de la luna, creando un aura alrededor de su figura.

―No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto? Porque supongo que tus hombres no lo saben.

―Solo Jasper.

―Pero... ¿por qué?

Edward exhaló pesadamente, apartándose de la columna para caminar de un lado a otro del porche. ―Nunca les he engañado intencionalmente, ―dijo―. Cuando llegué a bordo de la _Flecha_ nadie me preguntó de dónde venía. Todos asumieron que era como ellos, un hombre necesitado de trabajo que buscaba su fortuna. Más tarde me temían demasiado como para cuestionar mis orígenes.

―¿No conocían el apellido? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Lo conociste tú? ―retó Edward, girándose para mirarla―. Mi padre lleva una vida tranquila aquí. No alardea de su título y muy poca gente de Charles Towne lo conoce siquiera. Job es el único empeñado en adherirse a tales cortesías.

―Tampoco es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

―No estoy avergonzado, ―contestó Edward, rodando los hombros y frotándose la nuca para aliviar tensión―. No precisamente. Es solo que... mis hombres tienen ciertas... _expectativas_ para un líder. Necesitan a un capitán fuerte e implacable... no un dandy consentido.

Y el hecho es que he dejado esta vida atrás, ―añadió en voz baja―. Mi vida ahora es la _Flecha_ y su tripulación.

Bella le vio girarse para inclinarse contra la columna de nuevo. Esa vez quedando frente a ella. ―Pero pareces muy cercano a tu familia, ―dijo ella―. ¿No es difícil estar alejado de ellos?

Él se tensó, apartando la mirada abruptamente. ―Sí, bueno, no es blanco o negro. No tiene sentido arrepentirse de lo que debe ser.

―Pero-

―Deberíamos volver dentro, ―dijo él malhumorado―. Alice se estará preguntando que nos ha pasado.

―Edward-

―Bella, ―interrumpió él, moviéndose hacia la entrada―. No deseo discutir esto más, por favor. Mi vida pasada es irrelevante. Solo he respondido tus preguntas porque he dicho que no te mentiré.

Confío en poder contar con tu discreción, ―preguntó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

―Por supuesto, ―aceptó Bella―. Esto es asunto tuyo y de nadie más.

Él tragó y luego asintió. ―Gracias.

Empezó a abrir la puerta, pero Bella le llamó. ―¿Edward?

Él se detuvo.

―Creo que ellos lo entenderían, ―dijo―. Tu tripulación, quiero decir. Creo que podrías decirles la verdad.

Edward se quedó en silencio un largo momento y luego murmuró, ―tal vez. ―Sujetó la puerta abierta, extendiendo una mano―. Después de ti, Smith.

Bella se levantó y volvieron a entrar en la casa.

- . - . - . - . -

El sol apenas había salido por el horizonte cuando Alice subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su invitada. Hizo una breve pausa bajo la luz del sol al lado de la puerta de Jasper, poniendo una mano en la cálida madera con una débil sonrisa en la cara.

Tal vez pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo con él ese día antes de que desapareciese de su vida de nuevo durante ni se sabe cuanto tiempo.

Lo único que podía hacer era tener esperanza. Las visiones de Alice sobre Jasper a menudo eran borrosas y no le dejaban segura de nada. Solo podía asumir que era porque sus emociones sobre ese tema eran demasiado fuertes.

La esperanza era algo poderoso. A veces podía superar al destino y ponerle difícil la tarea de distinguir lo que _sería_ de lo que _podía_ ser... y lo que ella _deseaba_ que fuera.

Con un suspiro, siguió adelante. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ello. Durante los años, Alice había aprendido el arte de tener paciencia sobre todas las cosas.

Se acercó a la puerta de Bella con una sonrisa. Ella era una historia completamente diferente. Alice la había visto con total claridad años antes de saber nada de ella o la conexión que tendría con su hermano.

Al pensar en Edward, Alice soltó una ligera risita. Verlos juntos había sido divertido e intrigante. Era obvio que ahí había atracción -Alice había visto que la habría-, pero los dos parecían negarla o luchar contra ella por alguna razón desconocida.

Cuando los dos volvieron a la sala de estar la noche anterior, habían estado pensativos y distraídos. Edward había comido poco, presionando a Alice en busca de información. Ella se la había negado, no por ser cruel, sino porque sabía que para tener las respuestas que él buscaba, ella tendría que estar completamente preparada. Había que reunir cosas, hacer rituales.

No podía apresurarse.

Edward finalmente cedió ella cuando prometió una lectura a mediodía. Se relajó después de eso, riendo y sonriendo y, durante un rato, pareció como los viejos tiempo, los días antes de...

Alice suspiró de nuevo, llamando ligeramente a la puerta. Al oír la baja invitación de Bella, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

―Buenos días, ―dijo Alice en voz baja―. Siento que sea tan temprano, pero creí que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo.

Bella se sentó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara. ―En realidad eso estaría bien, ―dijo―. De todas formas, tengo tantas preguntas dándome vueltas en la cabeza que ya no puedo dormir más.

Alice rio, entrando en la habitación. ―Eso creí, ―dijo―. Por eso estoy aquí.

―¿De verdad? ―Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron por el interés.

Alice se sentó en el borde de la cama. ―Hay cosas que deberías saber de las que mi hermano no habla fácilmente. Creí que sería más sencillo si yo las comparto contigo.

―¿Qué tipo de cosas?

―Aquí no, ―dijo Alice, poniéndose de pie y cruzando la habitación hasta una enorme cómoda―. Salgamos fuera y disfrutemos del aire de la mañana, y te lo contaré todo sobre nuestra familia y lo que nos ha llevado a estas únicas circunstancias. ―Se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole a Bella ropa limpia―. Esto es de mi madre. Creo que tenéis una estatura similar, así que debería quedarte bien. Las sirvientas te traerán agua, luego me encontraré contigo fuera.

―Está bien, ―dijo Bella, cogiendo la ropa―. Gracias, Alice.

Ella sonrió suavemente. ―Todavía no he hecho nada, ―dijo―. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto de ti y mi hermano, tengo la sensación de que yo debería darte las gracias a ti.

Alice le guiñó el ojo y dejó la habitación. Bella se quedó mirándole fijamente la espalda, confundida.

- . - . - . - . -

Bella se lavó y se vistió rápidamente, ansiosa por saber lo que Alice tenía que decirle. El vestido verde le iba mejor que el que había llevado y, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño suelto y se ponía después los zapatos, se preguntó por la madre de Alice, y de Edward, y... bueno, sobre todo acerca de la familia Cullen.

Bajó sin hacer ruido las escaleras, la casa todavía estaba en silencio por la temprana hora excepto por el ocasional ruido de la cocina, donde asumió que ya se estaba preparando el desayuno. Alice la esperaba en el porche delantero; entrelazó una vez más sus brazos y la apartó de la casa. El aire era frío pero no incómodo, una ligera escarcha brillaba en la hierba mientras pasaban por una fila de pequeños edificios de ladrillo. Una mujer de piel oscura salió de uno, sacudiendo una alfombra furiosamente y luego levantando una mano como saludo cuando las vio. Alice le devolvió el saludo.

―¿Tiene tu familia muchos esclavos? ―preguntó Bella. A la luz del día, pudo ver que la propiedad era mucho más grande de lo que había creído -con acres de campos estirándose tras la casa. Solo podía suponer cuanta gente haría falta para mantener un lugar como ese.

―Oh, no, ―dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Mi padre es abolicionista. Los campos son sembrados por mano de obra contratada, al igual que algunas aparcerías.

Bella sintió algo de alivio por eso. ―Tu padre parece un buen hombre.

Alice le sonrió. ―Lo es. Él... intenta hacer lo correcto. ―Su cara se nubló ligeramente―. Desafortunadamente, eso no siempre es algo claro.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercaron al río y Alice la llevó a un tronco caído. ―Sentémonos aquí un poco, ―dijo―. Y empezaré por el principio.

Bella se acomodó a su lado, mirando el agua correr. La luz del sol brillaba en las ondas como millones de diamantes mientras Alice empezaba su historia.

―Padre creció como muchos de su clase, en una vida de privilegios. Veranos en el campo, la Temporada en Londres, ese tipo de cosa, ―dijo―. Por supuesto, había ciertas expectativas que venían con ser el Vizconde de Coffey, y una de ellas era un matrimonio adecuado. Como hija de un marqués de considerable riqueza, Elizabeth Jacobs fue una elección lógica.

―La madre de Edward, ―murmuró Bella.

Alice asintió y continuó. ―Supongo que se podría decir que la suya no fue una unión basada en el amor, sino en el respeto y la resignación. Se llevaban bien y, aunque no había una gran pasión, su vida parecía feliz. Nació Edward y, durante un tiempo, fueron felices. Desafortunadamente, como sucede a menudo con un matrimonio de conveniencia, el respeto empezó a erosionarse y se convirtió en arrepentimiento.

Entonces apareció mi madre.

―Esme, ―dijo Bella, recordando el nombre que Edward había mencionado la noche anterior.

―Sí. Se convirtió en la ama de llaves de los Cullen y, según dice ella, la atracción fue instantánea. Padre estaba fuera por negocios cuando Elizabeth la contrató, pero cuando volvió... bueno, mi madre dice que fue algo parecido a ser alcanzado por un rayo.

Lucharon contra ello durante muchos meses pero, mientras tanto, padre y Elizabeth se fueron distanciando. Al principio aumentaron las discusiones y luego, finalmente, empezaron a ignorarse en su lugar. Dicen que la rabia puede matar un matrimonio pero, créeme, Bella, la apatía es un arma mucho más peligrosa.

Elizabeth se buscó un amante y, finalmente, mi padre acudió a mi madre. ―Miró hacia el agua con expresión suave―. Puede que estuviera mal pero, en realidad, ¿a quién puede culparse cuando los dos eran tan infelices? Cuando se sentían tan... solos. No lo sé. Puede que solo intente excusarles porque si no fuera por su indiscreción yo no existiría.

Bella no supo como responder a eso, así que no dijo nada.

―Cuando mi madre le dijo a padre que estaba embarazada, él estuvo encantado. ―Miró a Bella―. Sé que parece raro, pero realmente lo estuvo. La amaba y compartir un hijo con ella... bueno, era lo único que él podía darle ya que no podía proporcionarle su apellido.

El escándalo fue desastroso, por supuesto. Lord Cullen se puso furioso porque su hijo echara a perder su vida con una ramera -palabras suyas, ―añadió con un estremecimiento―. Elizabeth se sintió humillada. No fue por el hecho de que mi padre hubiera tenido una aventura o incluso porque fuera a ser padre de un bastardo. Fue porque todo se hizo público.

Elizabeth exigió que dejaran Londres, y los padres de ella y de padre estuvieron de acuerdo. De hecho, Lord Cullen amenazó con desheredarle si no se encargaba satisfactoriamente de la situación. Decidieron venir a las Colonias.

Mi padre insistió en que mi madre viniera. Ella estaba muy embarazada y se negó a dejarla atrás. Elizabeth le suplicó que lo reconsiderase, le amenazó con dejarle, pero él no vaciló. Así que todos subieron a un barco y terminaron aquí. Yo nací poco después de que llegaran.

Elizabeth, sin embargo, dijo que no podía con la humillación de compartir casa con la amante de su esposo. Así que mi madre se hizo con una pequeña casa en los límites de la propiedad. Padre cuidó de ella -sigue cuidando de ella- y me reconoció como suya, dándome su nombre; aunque todavía me siento rara usándolo, para ser honesta. Siento que estoy traicionando a mi madre, ya que ella no tiene el mismo privilegio.

Lord Cullen murió hace unos años y el título pasó a padre. Su madre escribió e intentó convencerle de volver a Londres, pero él ahora tiene una vida aquí y no iba a dejar a mi madre.

Bella preguntó en voz baja, ―¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth?

La expresión de Alice cayó. ―Fue matada.

―Fue asesinada, ―corrigió una voz baja.

Bella se giró y vio a Edward a unos metros detrás de ellas, mirando al río. Bella se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora iba vestido con un traje oscuro y un abrigo bordado. Su largo pelo estaba limpiamente recogido hacia atrás, su cara normalmente desaliñada estaba afeitada y su característico pañuelo rojo había sido reemplazado por un simple sombrero negro.

Alice le dio una suave palmadita en el brazo. ―Creo que Edward puede contarte el resto, ―dijo, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el tronco para volver en la dirección en que habían ido. Se detuvo al lado de Edward, estirando la mano para apretar la de él antes de seguir su camino. Tras un momento, él caminó hacia Bella, apoyando un pie en el tronco y apoyando los codos en la rodilla. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, los únicos sonidos eran el del río y el ocasional piar de un pájaro sobre ellos.

―Fue Aro, ―dijo él finalmente, bajando la mirada al tronco mientras frotaba el talón de su zapato contra la corteza. Se desprendieron algunos trozos, que cayeron a la arena―. Vino a la casa en busca del diario. Mi padre estaba... fuera... con Esme. Mi madre no sabía nada del diario, pero tampoco es que importase. No estoy completamente seguro de qué sucedió. Ella estaba sola en la casa- ―Su voz se quebró y Bella estiró instintivamente la mano para tocar la suya. Él se tensó, rodeando el tronco y caminando hasta el borde del agua.

―Fue algún tipo de golpe en la cabeza, ―siguió Edward, dándole la espalda a Bella y con la voz tan baja que ella tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharle―. Puede que fuera un accidente. Puede que no. De todas formas no importa, Aro mató a mi madre.

Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo. El suyo era un matrimonio sin amor, pero él había jurado proteger a mi madre. Nunca ha podido perdonarse el no cumplir su juramento. Se castiga por ese fallo cada día. Es la razón por la que se niega a sí mismo la felicidad con la mujer a la que ama, incluso después de tantos años.

En cuanto a mí, yo elegí ir tras el hombre que asesinó a mi madre. Es la razón por la que dejé mi hogar y me subí en la _Flecha_.

Giró la cabeza para mirarla con expresión fiera, su ojo oscuro sin pestañear. ―Ahora lo sabes todo. Esto no es solo sobre mi ojo o un tesoro. No es un juego. No para mí, ―dijo―. Tú no eres la única que busca venganza, Bella. Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que imaginabas.

Aro destruyó mi familia, ―dijo con los dientes apretados―. No me detendré hasta que _él_ sea destruido.

Bella le mantuvo la mirada, luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Él la miró fijamente mientras ella levantaba la mirada hacia él y luego levantaba vacilante una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Él se estremeció pero no protestó mientras ella trazaba la cicatriz bajo su parche del ojo, descansando la mano finalmente sobre su corazón.

―Lo siento, ―dijo ella en voz baja.

―No busco tu lástima.

―No es lástima, ―refutó ella, instándole a creerla―. Yo te _entiendo_.

Él apartó la mirada. ―Mi padre no lo hace.

―Entonces, ¿él sabe lo que haces?

Edward suspiró. ―Lo sospecha pero, después de tantas discusiones, ha decidido que es mejor no hablar de ello. De todas formas, él cree que debería renunciar a todo esto y volver a casa.

―Eso no es decisión suya.

Edward se volvió hacia ella. ―No, no lo es.

―Todo tiene sentido ahora, ―dijo ella―. Cuando te dije que quería encontrar al hombre que mató a mi padre no intentaste nunca quitármelo de la cabeza. Nunca me dijiste que era algo estúpido y que estaba condenada a fallar. Mucha gente lo hizo, ¿sabes?

Sus labios se retorcieron. ―Bueno, puede que no lo haya _dicho_...

Ella sonrió satisfecha. ―Ahora no arruines el momento.

Él rio.

―El punto es, ―siguió ella―. Entiendo mejor que nadie tus motivos, la profundidad de tu necesidad de hacer justicia con Aro. Porque eso es lo que es, Edward. Justicia. Para ti... para tu familia... y para mí y la mía.

ices que quieres destruir a Aro. Bueno, yo también. Te ayudaré de cualquier forma que pueda. Espero que lo creas.

Edward le aguantó la mirada un momento y luego tragó con dificultad, moviendo la mano para agarrar la de ella donde todavía estaba sobre su corazón.

―Gracias, ―dijo él, acariciándole la piel suavemente con el pulgar. La cara de Bella se calentó y dio un paso atrás, dejando caer la mano a su lado.

―Probablemente deberíamos volver, ―dijo ella.

Edward asintió, aclarándose la garganta. ―Sí... sí, por supuesto. ―Empezaron a andar por el camino que llevaba hacia la casa―. Alice ha prometido una lectura a mediodía, así que después del desayuno había pensado entrenar un poco con las espadas.

―¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Para quién?

―Para ti, por supuesto.

―¿Para mí? ―Bella se detuvo―. Estás de broma.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ―Ahora eres un pirata, Smith. Tienes que saber cómo usar una espada.

Bella se mordió el labio, extrañamente intrigada por la idea. ―¿De verdad crees que podrías enseñarme?

―Bueno, lo suficiente para mantenerte viva, al menos, ―contestó―. Pero no será una lucha de espadas de caballeros. Espero que eso no ofenda tus delicadas sensibilidades.

Bella resopló. ―No tengo delicadas sensibilidades.

―Empiezo a verlo.

Se giraron para seguir hacia la casa. ―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lucha de espadas de caballeros? ―preguntó―. ¿Estás diciendo que vas a enseñarme a pelear sucio?

Edward rio, el sonido retumbó claramente en el aire.

―Somos piratas, Smith, ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa―. Por supuesto que peleamos sucio.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, ahora ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa y empieza lo bueno!

Estoy deseando leer qué os ha parecido este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles podréis encontrar un adelanto del próximo capítulo en mi blog: bellstranslations . url . ph

-Bells :)


	12. La Vidente

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**El nuevo año trae noticias desagradables. He oído que la expedición ha dejado el puerto y navega hacia tierra firme.**_

_**El tiempo se acaba, me temo. No puedo esperar más a que se derrita el hielo. Viajaré al sur antes del final de semana.**_

_**Solo puedo rezarle a Dios porque me haga llegar a salvo a climas más cálidos.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 2 de enero, 1666**_

Capitulo doce – La Vidente

―¡Son estas ridículas faldas! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder lanzarme o bloquear o... _moverme_... con estas ridículas faldas? ―Bella tiró su espada al suelo frustrada―. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no te atrevas a reírte de mí!

Edward luchó por mantener la cara inexpresiva, pero temió estar fallando miserablemente.

―No sé porqué insistes en quedarte por cosas sobre las que no puedes hacer nada, Smith, ―dijo en su lugar, sosteniendo su sable en el aire y moviendo su otra mano para que ella se moviese hacia delante―. Ahora, intentémoslo de nuevo.

Ella se puso las manos empuñadas en las caderas, mirándola furiosa un momento en la débil luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del granero detrás de la casa de su padre. Se mordió el labio y luego se agachó para coger el borde de su vestido. Edward miró sorprendido como se recogía las faldas entre las piernas y las enganchaba en la cintura. Intentó no mirar fijamente la mitad inferior de sus piernas que quedó expuesta por el acto, pero no se le podía culpar por su inhabilidad para hacerlo.

―¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó con la voz ahogada.

―Estoy aquí arriba, ―contestó ella secamente, esperando pacientemente a que él levantara la mirada a sus ojos―. Necesito más libertad de movimiento, ―explicó―. Confío en que esto no sea demasiad para _tus_ delicadas sensibilidades. ―Sonrió satisfecha, imitando las anteriores palabras de él, y cogió su espada.

―_Ahora, _intentémoslo de nuevo, ―dijo ella.

―Muy bien. ―Edward se enderezó, concentrándose en su tarea―. Recuerda, debes intentar desviar el golpe para no recibir todo el impacto. Tu tamaño agilidad son tus fortalezas.

―Lo sé. ―Asintió impaciente―. Apartarse. Deslizarse. Girar. Golpear.

―Exactamente. ¿Lista?

Bella sujetó su espada con las dos manos frente a ella, con la mirada concentrada con una amarga determinación. ―Lista.

Edward se movió hacia delante -de forma más lenta de lo normal, pero no tan lento como para que no fuera un reto para ella. Movió su sable en un amplio arco de derecha a izquierda, complacido cuando Bella dio un paso atrás y a un lado para evadir la peor parte del asalto.

―Apartarse. ―Murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella movió también su espada en un arco cruzado, no intentando bloquear el suyo, sino usando su espada en cambio para cambiar el ángulo del golpe de él. Las dos armas chocaron, el metal se deslizó contra el metal mientras el sable de Edward se hundía hacia el lado de ella.

―Deslizarse.

En un fluido movimiento, Bella giró. Su espada destelló.

―Girar.

Entonces el plano de su espada golpeó contra la sien de él...

―Golpea.

Otro giro y la empuñadura le tocó la nariz...

―Golpea.

Y Bella se agarró a sus hombros y su rodilla le rozó entre las piernas.

―Golpea, ―dijo, sonriendo orgullosa mientras levantaba la mirada a él.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. ―Bien hecho. ―Le llevó un momento reconocer la extraña calidez que le llenó al ver la brillante expresión de ella.

Orgullo.

Y... algo... _más_.

Los dedos de ella se flexionaron en sus hombros, la sonrisa cayó mientras un sonrojo rosa subía por sus mejillas. Edward se dio cuenta de que ella todavía no se había movido, su rodilla todavía estaba entre sus piernas, su cuerpo presionado tentadoramente contra el de él. Sin saberlo, sus propias manos habían bajado a la cintura de ella y tragó con dificultad mientras se deslizaban para acercarla más. Las dos espadas cayeron al suelo, olvidadas.

―¿Edward? ―El vacilante susurro de ella parecía una mezcla de confusión y maravilla. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras él se inclinaba, tan cerca que sintió el aliento de ella en su lengua al separar los labios.

Era demasiada tentación, de verdad. No había forma de que él pudiera resistirse.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando la boca de ella sin más dudas, y un sonido de asombro escapó de la garganta de ella; la vibración envió una ola de calor por el cuerpo de Edward. Presionó contra ella, deslizando una mano para sujetarle la cabeza en su lugar. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y algunas horquillas cayeron al suelo al soltarse por su agarre, unos sedosos mechones cayeron sobre su muñeca en un delicioso enredo.

Bella se suavizó en sus brazos, encajando en la curva de su abrazo con un silencioso suspiro. Abriéndole la boca, él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y se asombró cuando ella succionó ligeramente; los dedos de ella se movieron para entrelazarse en su cuello como para evitar que él se moviera.

Como si él fuera a ir a alguna parte.

Él apretó su agarre, levantándola de modo que los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo, y llevó su atención a su cuello, enterrando la nariz en su concentrada esencia. Besó la suave piel bajo su oreja, su lengua salió para saborearla, provocando un delicioso estremecimiento. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás mientras él deslizaba la lengua bajo la cadena que siempre llevaba puesta, siguiendo su camino hasta donde desaparecía bajo su corpiño. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando él lamió levemente el espacio entre sus pechos y luego subió mordisqueando hasta el hueco de su garganta.

―Edward... ―Un gemido. Una súplica. Una promesa.

―¿Edward? ―Él se tensó al oír la voz más distante que llamaba su nombre. Una voz que no era la de Bella.

Se apartó abruptamente, aflojando su agarre en Bella pero sin soltarla. Ella se tambaleó un poco, con los ojos como platos y una expresión de aturdimiento.

―¿Qué...? ―preguntó ella, enderezándose en sus brazos.

―Viene alguien.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y luego pareció entender lo que había dicho. Se sobresaltó, su mano voló a su garganta... su pelo despeinado. Se lo echó atrás, retorciéndolo rápidamente mientras buscaba en el suelo las horquillas que habían caído.

―¿Edward? ―llamó la voz de nuevo, más cerca ya. En cualquier momento, la puerta del granero se abriría. Edward recuperó su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente, abotonándolo en un esfuerzo de esconder la obvia evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo. Se ajustó, estremeciéndose ligeramente, y se agachó para recoger las espadas.

―Mbbffmmm, ―murmuró Bella con las horquillas en la boca. Al ver la mirada de confusión de él, se quitó las horquillas y las colocó rápidamente en su nuevo moño, luego enderezó sus faldas―. ¿Quién es? ―susurró, cogiendo su espada de la mano de él.

―Esme, ―contestó él en un siseo, levantando el sable―. Vamos, en posición.

Bella levantó la espada, moviéndola con las dos manos y tomando a Edward un poco por sorpresa cuando chocó contra la suya con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Él dio un paso atrás, preparándose, justo cuando la puerta del granero se abría y Esme Brandon asomaba a cabeza.

―¡Ahí estáis! ―exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos al entrar en el poco iluminado interior―. Siento no haber estado aquí para recibiros. Ellen Waltham se puso de parto y la comadrona estaba encargándose de otro. ―Cruzó hasta Edward, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Edward, sonriéndole a la mujer a la que había llegado a ver como parte de la familia. A pesar de su única relación, Edward siempre se había sentido cercano a Esme. Era extraño, suponía, pero nunca se había sentido enfadado con Esme o su padre por su relación. Tal vez nunca le había visto sentido a ello.

Esme sonrió. ―Está bien. Ha tenido un fuerte niño. ―Se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de la cabeza―. Tú debes ser Bella. Soy Esme Brandon, la madre de Alice.

Bella miró a Edward nerviosa antes de devolverle la sonrisa. ―Es un placer conocerla.

Esme miró del uno al otro con un brillo ilegible en los ojos. ―Alice me ha enviado a buscarte, ―explicó―. Dice que está lista.

―Ah, bien, ―dijo Edward bruscamente, guardando la espada y cogiendo la de Bella para hacer lo mismo―. ¿Dónde está?

―En su cabaña. Lleva toda la mañana preparándose.

Edward asintió, girándose hacia Bella. ―Deberíamos irnos.

Ella no le miró a los ojos. ―¿Te importaría? ―Levantó las manos y Edward se dio cuenta de que le temblaban un poco―. ¿Podría tener un momento para limpiarme? No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Edward fingió no notar cómo Esme le examinaba de cerca. ―Por supuesto. Adelante, yo guardaré tu espada. Reúnete con nosotros frente a la casa. ―Esme y él siguieron a Bella fuera del granero. Bella se giró para dirigirse a la bomba de agua que había detrás de la casa mientras ellos seguían hacia el porche delantero.

―Es una chica hermosa, ―dijo Esme en voz baja.

Edward murmuró con indiferencia, estudiando con concentración la empuñadura de la espada de Bella.

―Parecéis haberos hecho muy cercanos.

Él resopló. ―Será una fortuna que no nos matemos el uno al otro antes de que esto haya terminado.

―Oh, no creo que haya mucho peligro de eso, ―dijo Esme, su tono estaba coloreado por la diversión.

Al oír eso, él levantó la mirada hacia los amables ojos de ella antes de apartarla de nuevo.

―Te gusta, ―dijo ella.

―No seas ridícula. Es la más terca y enfurecedora-

―Te _gusta_. ―La sonrisa de Esme era engreída―. No es nada de lo que sentirse avergonzado.

Él suspiró, frotándose la nuca. Casi podía sentir la huella que los dedos de Bella habían dejado ahí.

―Puede que un poco, ―admitió él―. Pero tampoco es que importe.

―¡Por supuesto que importa!

Edward rio sin humor. ―¿Por qué? ―preguntó―. No puede salir nada de ello.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Esme, buscando en su cara.

Edward no dijo nada durante un largo momento; luego contestó con un bajo gruñido, ―no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

―¿Ahora quién está siendo ridículo? ―Esme entrelazó su brazo con el de él, acercándole―. Mi hija no es la única que ve cosas, Edward. Es obvio que Bella también siente algo por ti.

―Bueno, no debería, ―gruñó―. ¿Qué tipo de vida podría darle? Siempre escapando... viviendo de un día para otro.

―No tiene porqué ser así, ―instó Esme en voz baja―. Podrías volver a casa.

Él rio sin humor de nuevo. ―Es demasiado tarde para eso, ―dijo―. Soy un hombre buscado, Esme. Es peligroso estar aquí ahora, incluso tan poco tiempo. Es peligroso para todos nosotros.

Llegaron a la casa y Edward dejó la espada de Bella justo al otro lado de la puerta antes de volver a unirse a Esme, sentándose en un banco al lado de ella mientras esperaban a Bella.

Esme miró hacia la zona con césped frente a la casa. ―Ya sabes, Edward, ―dijo―, Alice siempre me está diciendo que el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Cada decisión que tomamos altera nuestro camino y nos lleva en una nueva dirección. Es la razón por la que ve algunas cosas tan claras, y otras más emborronadas y vagas.

―Sí, me ha dicho lo mismo a mí.

Esme sonrió, dándole una suave palmadita en la mano. ―Eso me parece consolador. Creer que creamos nuestro propio destino. Que siempre hay esperanza por el futuro.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas con la mirada concentrada en las manos que tenía flojamente unidas frente a él.

―Las cosas cambian, Edward, ―dijo Esme con fervor, estirando la mano para tocarle la mejilla y atraer su mirada―. No pierdas la esperanza.

Y, mientras miraba la seria cara de Esme, casi pudo creer que era cierto.

- . - . - . - . -

Las manos de Bella temblaron mientras las metía en el abrevadero de agua, salpicándose después las mejillas para enfriar el ardor que sentía ahí. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Edward en ella, sus labios... su lengua. La forma en que el calor se disparó por su cuerpo como un rayo.

La vergonzosa forma en que se había lanzado a él, suplicando por más.

Se presionó una mano húmeda contra la nuca mientras respiraba profundamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El hecho era que, en realidad, no había pensado. Cuando él la tocó, todo pensamiento racional se disolvió; dejando solo el roce, el sabor, la esencia...

Y el instinto. El instinto de acercarle más, de presionarse completamente contra él... si pudiera, se introduciría en él y se envolvería de su calidez.

Gracias a los cielos que Esme había aparecido, o Bella no tenía dudas de que no se habría detenido ante nada por tenerle. Como una ramera, se habría lanzado a él, suplicando -o incluso exigiendo- que le diera lo que deseaba.

Y Bella ya no podía negar que deseaba. _Deseaba_... desesperadamente.

Pero tal aventura solo podría terminar en desastre, y el señor sabía que su vida ya era bastante desastrosa. No, ceder a esos deseos solo llevaría al sufrimiento. El propio Edward Cullen había admitido que nunca mantenía cerca a una mujer durante mucho tiempo. No había duda de que él le rompería el corazón.

Bella se enderezó, colocándose el pelo y recuperando la compostura con cada inhalación de aire. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa, mantener la guardia alta cuando Edward estuviera cerca. Y, por el amor de Dios, tenía que evitar acercarse lo suficiente como para tocar al hombre.

Sí, podía hacerlo. Solo tenía que mantener el control de la situación.

Concentrarse en su misión. Encontrar a Aro. Encontrar el tesoro.

Trabajar con Edward para vengar la muerte de su padre y luego volver a su propia vida -aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que eso conllevaba en ese momento.

Sí que sabía, sin embargo, que ya no planeaba intentar entregar a Edward a la Corona. Bella no estaba completamente segura de cuándo había decidido eso, pero en ese momento lo sabía sin duda alguna. Era posible que Edward Cullen hubiera quebrantado la ley, pero sabía en su corazón que era un hombre decente -llevado a sus actos por el dolor que pocos podían entender.

Ella lo entendía.

Así que, no habría nada de reunir pruebas, nada de buscar al Comodoro Hunter cuando todo hubiera acabado. En su lugar, ella y Edward se separarían amistosamente.

Bella no quería ni siquiera considerar en la razón por la que eso dejaba una sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Rodó los hombros y dobló la esquina de la casa, encontrando a Edward y Esme sentados en un banco del porche delantero. Edward se puso de pie, alto y guapo en su refinado traje. Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente, luchando por controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó Edward, su atención fue distraída por el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban. Levantaron la mirada cuando Lord Cullen apareció en un semental negro, con el pelo despeinado y la respiración un poco pesada por el ejercicio.

―Buenos días, ―dijo, bajando de la silla y dándole las riendas a un joven chico. Se pasó una mano por el pelo para arreglárselo―. Un día encantador, ¿verdad? Disculpad por no haber estado con vosotros en el desayuno. Tenía que atender unos negocios en el pueblo. ―Se volvió hacia Edward―. Jasper me ha pedido que te diga que llegará pronto. ―Edward asintió mientras su padre sonreía a Bella―. ¿Confío en que haya dormido bien?

―Sí, gracias. He estado bastante cómoda.

―Bien, eso está bien, ―contestó un poco distraído. Bella entendió porqué cuando su mirada fue a Esme, que todavía estaba sentada en el banco del porche.

―Srta. Brandon. Espero que se encuentre bien esta mañana.

Esme sonrió. ―Muy bien. Gracias.

Bella miró mientras ellos se miraban fijamente un largo momento, sintiéndose un poco como una intrusa. Entonces Lord Cullen se sobresaltó un poco y se giró hacia Edward. ―Entonces, ¿vais a ver a Alice? ―preguntó.

Edward asintió.

―Y supongo que después nos dejarás.

―Al atardecer.

El padre de Edward tomó una respiración profunda y resignada. ―Bueno, entonces. Tendremos que hacer que Cook prepare una cena especial antes de que os marchéis. ―Volvió a girarse hacia Esme, su cara se suavizó y la siempre presente tristeza de sus ojos se desvaneció mientras la miraba―. Tal vez podría ayudarme a crear un menú apropiado, Srta. Brandon.

―Será un placer, ―contestó, y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

Él empezó a caminar hacia ella y luego extendió una mano. ―¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por la propiedad primero? ―preguntó en voz baja―. Como he dicho, es un día encantador. Sería una pena malgastarlo.

Esme sonrió hermosamente, poniendo una mano en la de él. Él la llevó suavemente al hueco de su codo y se la llevó del porche sin mirar atrás

Bella les miró alejarse. ―¿Son siempre así? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Sí, ―contestó―. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

―No lo entiendo, ―empezó ella―. Están tan enamorados... es obvio que deben estar juntos. Es una pena. ―Al darse cuenta de que sus palabras podían parecer ofensivas, se giró hacia Edward con los ojos como platos―. Tampoco es que sea asunto mío. Lo siento. Debe ser un tema delicado para ti.

Edward siguió mirando a su padre y Esme mientras se acercaban a la línea de árboles. ―En realidad no. Eso es lo que podrías esperar, pero te equivocarías, ―dijo en voz baja―. Deberíamos irnos. ―Bajó del porche y Bella caminó a su lado. Creyó que el tema estaba zanjado hasta que él habló de nuevo.

―Supe desde que era muy pequeño que mis padres no se amaban, ―dijo―. Los dos me querían, era afortunado en eso, y supongo que podrías decir que se respetaban. Pero la verdad es que su matrimonio estaba basado en el dinero y el poder, no el amor.

Pero lo que tienen mi padre y Esme... ―Dejó un momento la frase―. Bueno eso es algo único y puro. Yo no sería capaz de negarlo. ―Le lanzó una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Te ha hablado Alice de cuándo nos conocimos?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Se acercaron a un camino que cruzaba el bosque y Edward le apartó una rama de delante. El aire era más frío y húmedo, y Bella se apretó el chal sobre los hombros mientras caminaba detrás de él.

―Yo tenía diez años, ―dijo―. Alice tenía unos cuatro y me la encontré jugando en la playa. Era una cosa enana con pelo salvaje que apuntaba en todas direcciones. Yo era un poco engreído en esa época- ―Bella resopló y él la miró con una expresión sarcástica―. Exigí saber quién era y porqué estaba jugando en _mi_ playa. Ella me miró con estos enormes ojos -demasiado grandes para su cara- y dijo que era Alice Brandon Cullen, y que era _su_ playa porque su padre se lo había dicho.

Yo me sentí encolerizado, naturalmente, ―continuó―. La llamé mentirosa y fui a casa para decírselo a mi madre. Pero, cuando mencioné el nombre de la chica, mi madre se vino abajo. Dijo que me lo estaba inventando y que no existía tal chica, y que nunca más debería hablar de ella.

Insistí en que decía la verdad, pero ella no quería escucharme. ―Hizo una pausa, volviéndose a ella―. Fue la única vez que mi madre me pegó.

Bella le miró con la boca abierta, sin encontrar las palabras mientras él seguía moviéndose por el camino. ―Después, mi padre me encontró escondido en el granero. Secó mis lágrimas y me dijo que Alice era mi hermana. Que, como su hermano mayor, era mi deber protegerla. No debía mencionarla delante de nadie más -sobre todo de mi madre-, pero debía cuidar de ella sobre todos los demás. Dijo que contaba conmigo para tomarme en serio mi responsabilidad.

Pregunté por su madre y me dijo que era Esme. Ella seguía trabajando en nuestra casa, ¿sabes? Aunque mi madre ya no le permitía vivir bajo el mismo techo. Me enteré más tarde de cómo atormentaba a Esme. Fue increíblemente cruel...

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Mi padre no dijo mucho sobre Esme pero, incluso a esa temprana edad, podía ver el amor en sus ojos. Era algo que nunca había visto por mi madre. ―Hizo una pausa, apoyando la mano en un árbol y mirando hacia el cielo.

―La gente raramente es buena o mala, ―dijo―. Es fácil juzgar a mi padre y Esme por lo que hicieron, juzgar a mi madre por las veces que fue cruel, pero había la misma cantidad de veces en que era amable y me mimaba como solo una madre puede. El... peso de todo la superó, supongo. Como todos, era imperfecta; pero aun así era mi madre, y la quería.

En cuanto a mi padre y Esme... ¿quién puede decir que no haría lo mismo por amor? Alice y yo les hemos animado a casarse, pero mi padre no quiere saber nada de ello. Está consumido por la culpa del asesinato de mi madre e insiste en castigarse manteniéndose alejado de Esme.

Miró a Bella. ―Pero, como has podido ver, a veces no puede resistirse.

Bella asintió con tristeza. ―¿Qué hay de Esme? ¿Cómo puede vivir así?

Él suspiró. ―Esme vive con la fe de que las cosas cambiarán, ―dijo―. Espera pacientemente a que él exorcice sus demonios, convencida de que algún día estarán juntos.

―No pareces muy seguro de que eso vaya a pasar.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Siguió por el camino y Bella notó que el follaje se hacía más espeso, la luz del sol apenas penetraba por el dosel sobre sus cabezas mientras se movían entre los nudosos troncos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, en cuyo centro había una pequeña cabaña de piedra con techo de paja del que salía humo por una chimenea torcida. Para sorpresa de Bella, el aire olía casi dulce.

Edward se detuvo y le agarró el brazo. Bella se estremeció por su toque y él se apartó rápidamente.

―Lo siento-

―No, está bien. Solo estaba-

―Es mi culpa-

―No, es mía-

―¡Smith! ―saltó él, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con frustración―. Solo... olvidémoslo, ¿está bien? ―Al ver su sonrojado asentimiento, él asintió―. Solo quería avisarte de que Alice puede parecer un poco... rara cuando la veas.

Bella inclinó la cabeza. ―¿A qué te refieres con rara?

Edward miró hacia la cabaña, bajando ligeramente la voz. ―Con Esme trabajando para nuestra familia la mayor parte del tiempo, Alice creció con gente que trabajaba para mi padre, la mayoría de ellos nativos de las islas o incluso de lugares tan lejanos como África.

Bella asintió comprensivamente y él continuó. ―La mayoría de ellos seguían extrañas religiones y Alice se puso a estudiar con una sacerdotisa de La Española que le enseñó los rituales para mejorar la visión con la que había nacido.

―¿Qué tipo de rituales? ―preguntó Bella, su voz tomó un tono de susurro―. ¿Te refieres a magia? ¿Artes oscuras? ―Había oído historias de tales cosas, pero las había desechado como fantasías. Ahora, en la espesa quietud del bosque con ese extraño olor dulce a su alrededor, un involuntario escalofrío la recorrió al pensarlo.

―Ellos lo llaman vudú, ―contestó él―. No entiendo mucho de ello. Espíritus y sacrificios. Hubo una época en la que creí que era un montón de basura, pero parece ayudar a Alice, así que ya no me parece tan fácil desecharlo.

Solo quería que estuvieras preparada, ―dijo. Se inclinó hacia ella guiñándole un ojo provocadoramente―. Todavía estás a tiempo de volver corriendo a casa, Smith.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. ―Creo que puedo con ello.

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―Muy bien. Solo asegúrate de no desmayarte, ¿vale? Hace demasiado maldito calor como para llevarte de vuelta en brazos.

―¿Podemos entrar ya? ―preguntó irritada, ignorando el cosquilleo que sintió al pensar en Edward llevándola en brazos. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña, levantando el puño para llamar a la puerta de madera con Edward pisándole los talones.

―Entrad, ―dijo una voz.

Bella giró el pomo, abriendo la puerta y entrando en el frío y poco iluminado interior. El dulce olor era más fuerte ahí y, cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras ellos, tuvo una extraña sensación de estar atrapada... encerrada en otro mundo. Había velas brillando por toda la habitación... en mesas, bancos, estantes que había contra las paredes a varias alturas... dándole a la habitación un cálido brillo. Alice les miró con cautela desde donde estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentada a una mesa y vestida con un rico vestido dorado cuyas mangas se acampanaban desde los codos a las muñecas. Llevaba una elaborada peluca -no con polvos, sino de un rico marrón-; el moño quedaba alto en su cabeza y caían tirabuzones por su cuello. Pero fue su cara lo que hizo a Bella detenerse. Con muchos polvos y tan pálida que parecía un cadáver; Alice había delineado sus ojos oscuros con una espesa linea de kohl. El efecto era perturbador y, una vez más, Bella sintió un estremecimiento.

Edward la empujó ligeramente hacia delante, y Bella se movió hacia la mesa abrumada, notando los artículos que se alineaban frente a Alice. El diario de Mellick y el cofre de la _Dama_ estaban junto a un plato de algún tipo de carne asada, un ramo de flores secas, una copa de agua, una bolsa de tela y otro grupo de velas. Alice levantó los brazos, las mangas de su vestido cayeron para revelar sus delgados brazos, y Bella podría haber jurado que una ligera brisa se levantó en la habitación.

Un bajo murmullo alcanzó los oídos de Bella y se dio cuenta de que Alice canturreaba algo en voz baja, palabras exóticas en una lengua extranjera. Alice empezó a balancearse, su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras canturreaba; las palabras se hicieron más altas... más rápidas... con cada rítmica repetición. De repente, con un afilado grito, su cabeza se levantó y dio una audible palmada; las llamas de las velas aumentaron al unísono antes de bajar de nuevo.

―Los Lwa, los espíritus, están complacidos, ―dijo Alice en voz baja, moviendo una mano sobre la mesa frente a ella―. He ofrecido regalos de vuestra parte y están preparados para oír vuestra petición. ―Se giró para dirigirse a Edward.

―Edward Cullen, ¿qué buscas?

Edward dio un paso adelante, aclarándose la garganta. ―Busco la copa... y a Aro el Despiadado.

―Ah, sí, la copa, ―contestó Alice, abriendo el diario a una página marcada con un lazo negro. Bella pudo ver el boceto de la copa que había visto cuando ella misma examinó el libro -una burda reproducción, como si hubiera sido hecha a la carrera, a diferencia del dibujo del sable. Alice pasó los dedos sobre el dibujo ligeramente y luego cogió la bolsa de tela, tirando del cordón para abrirla. Sacudió ligeramente la bolsa y Bella pudo distinguir un ruido de algo chocando; le dio la vuelta, echando sus contenidos sobre las páginas abiertas del diario. Alice bajó la mirada, pasando los dedos por la mezcla de conchas marinas, rocas y pequeños huesos lavados, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

―Sur, ―dijo Alice, sus palabras eran un bajo zumbido―. Debes ir al sur... a Savannah. Encontrarás la copa tras una puerta azul. ―No pestañeó, apenas respiró―. En cuanto a Aro, vuestros caminos se cruzarán pronto. Más pronto de lo que esperas. Pero, primero- ―Levantó la mirada a Edward con los ojos como platos―. Primero, el hombre del rey irá a por ti.

―¿El hombre del rey? ―repitió Edward―. ¿Te refieres a Hunter?

Alice pasó los dedos por los artículos sobre el diario de nuevo. ―Sí. Se acerca, Edward. Debes irte.

―¿Qué pasa con la moneda? ―preguntó―. ¿El mapa?

Los ojos de Alice se vidriaron un momento antes de enfocarse en Edward de nuevo. ―El mapa se acerca a ti. Está en la caja, como sospechas, y recibirás pronto noticias de dónde encontrarlo.

―¿Qué caja-? ―empezó Bella, pero Edward levantó un dedo para silenciarla.

―En cuanto a la moneda... ―siguió Alice, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración―. Está llena de oscuridad. Está en algún lugar familiar, pero no puedo verlo claramente.

Sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela. ―Tienes que irte, Edward. Antes de que llegue Hunter.

―El barco no volverá hasta el anochecer, ―dijo, inclinándose hacia delante como si él mismo pudiera leer las piedras y los huesos de Alice―. ¿Hay tiempo suficiente?

Alice frunció el ceño. ―No lo sé. No está claro. Estará muy cerca, Edward. Tendrás que darte prisa.

Edward asintió, estirando el brazo hacia Bella. ―Deberíamos prepararnos. Quiero estar en la playa al atardecer.

Se giraron para marcharse y Alice llamó, ―¿Edward?

Él la miró, esperando.

―Hay más, ―dijo, con los ojos ahora al frente, sin ver.

O, tal vez, pensó Bella, _viendo_.

―Veo... una traición, ―dijo Alice―. Alguien va a traicionarte, Edward.

Él se enderezó. ―¿Quién?

―No lo sé. Pero es alguien cercano a ti. Alguien en quien confías. ―Pestañeó, sus ojos negros se enfocaron de nuevo―. Ten cuidado, Edward.

Con un amargo asentimiento, él abrió la puerta. Bella miró atrás y vio a Alice mirándoles de cerca mientras todas las velas de la habitación aumentaban sus llamas por un momento y luego se apagaban, dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Los ojos de Alice brillaron, reflejando la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta, y Bella se giró para seguir a Edward fuera, con las manos apretadas para evitar que temblasen.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y el miércoles encontrareis un adelanto del siguiente capitulo en mi blog bellstranslations . url . ph (también teneis el link en mi perfil, al comienzo)

-Bells :)


	13. El Juramento

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Tkegl, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>CUTLASS<strong>

_**Con cada paso me acerco más a mi meta. Ahora, en las cálidas aguas del sur, encuentro que los recuerdos del horrible invierno se desvaneces, reemplazados por la esperanza de lo que está por llegar.**_

_**Pero la esperanza, como siempre, está templada por la cautela.**_

_**-Diario de Simon Alistair Mellick, 15 de enero, 1666**_

Capitulo trece – El Juramento

Las palabras de Alice perturbaron a Edward mientras Bella y él volvían a la casa. Hunter se acercaba. Alguien iba a traicionarle. Miró a Bella a su lado, no queriendo creer lo que sospechaba.

_¿Sería ella?_

Bella le pilló mirándola. ―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Nada.

Bella suspiró, su exhalación sonó atronadora en la quietud del bosque. ―Crees que soy yo.

―¿Qué creo que eres tú?

―No te hagas el inocente, Edward. No te pega. ―Bella hizo una pausa, estirando la mano a su brazo y luego apartándola rápidamente cuando él se estremeció. Se sonrojó, apartando la mirada abruptamente, y él sintió un golpe de culpa al pensar que podía haber herido sus sentimientos.

―Crees que soy yo quien te traicionará. ―Ella no le dio la oportunidad de contestar antes de seguir―. Tampoco es que te culpe. Apenas me conoces y no he hecho mucho por ganarme tu confianza desde que nos conocimos. ―Empezó a caminar hacia delante de nuevo, sin mirar atrás para ver si él la seguía―. Pero no soy yo, para que lo sepas, y estoy dispuesta a esperar hasta que lo creas. Ni siquiera preguntaré por la caja que Alice mencionó, solo para probarte que no estoy reuniendo información para ir a buscarla sola.

Edward la miró alejarse, con una plomiza sensación retorciéndose en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, _no_ sospechaba de ella. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía -por alguna extraña razón- que podía confiar en ella.

―Smith, espera, ―dijo, levantando la voz para llamarla más alto cuando no se detuvo―. ¡Bella!

Ella se detuvo y él se apresuró a unirse a ella. Ella se pasó la mano por los ojos antes de girarse para mirarle y él se dio cuenta de que escondía lágrimas.

―¿Estás llorando?

Ella resopló. ―Por supuesto que no. Es solo... ―Movió una mano a su alrededor―. El polvo.

Edward rio. ―Debería haber sabido que nunca podrías traicionar a nadie, ―dijo con una sonrisita satisfecha―. Eres una mentirosa terrible, Smith. ―Ella resopló de nuevo y le dio la espalda, pero él le agarró el brazo para detener sus movimientos.

―Lo siento, ―dijo en voz baja.

Ella pestañeó sorprendida, abriendo la boca para responder pero sin que saliera ningún sonido.

Edward rio de nuevo. ―¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Smith? Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que hacía falta era una disculpa para tener un poco de paz y silencio, lo habría hecho antes.

Bella intentó fingir irritación, pero el retorcimiento de sus labios la delató.

―Realmente eres un bastardo. ―De alguna manera, las palabras salieron con bastante cariño.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, sacudiendo un dedo juguetonamente. ―Bueno, Smith, has conocido a mi padre, así que sabes que eso no es cierto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza exasperada. ―Es más un comentario sobre tu personalidad que sobre tu paternidad.

La mano de Edward voló a su pecho, su cara se tornó seria. ―Me hieres.

―De alguna manera, siento que tu ego sobrevivirá.

Se giraron juntos para salir del bosque mientras Edward resoplaba. ―Oh, Smith. ¿Qué haría sin tu encantadora conversación?

―Bueno, si Alice tiene razón, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que encontremos el tesoro y a Aro, y todo esto termine. Así que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saberlo, ―dijo las palabras con un tono bromista pero, por alguna razón, hicieron que Edward se sintiera bastante vacío. Ella le miró con curiosidad, notando obviamente la vacilación de sus pasos, y él se obligó a sonreír.

―Hablando de Alice, ―dijo―, la caja de la que habló es una caja de acertijos que una vez fue propiedad de Mellick. Creo que la otra mitad del mapa está dentro y tengo a varias personas buscándola para mí.

―¿Gente en la que puedes confiar?

Edward se encogió de hombros. ―A cambio de un precio. Ellos no saben nada del mapa, solo de la caja, y la promesa de una bonita recompensa debería ser suficiente.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras lo consideraba. ―Bueno, debes de tener razón si Alice dice que la tienes.

―Entonces, ¿significa eso que te has convertido en una creyente? ―La miró con cautela.

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―No tengo razones para dudar de Alice, ―explicó―. Y no tengo una idea mejor que seguir sus instrucciones.

Jasper les estaba esperando cuando volvieron a la casa, caminando de un lado a otro del porche delantero. Levantó la mirada mientras Bella y Edward se aproximaban y caminó hasta ellos. Como Edward, había optado por un traje sofisticado, dado su entorno temporal: gris oscuro con un chaleco esmeralda; el pelo rubio bien peinado y brillante en la luz del sol.

Movió la cabeza a modo de saludo para Bella y luego se giró hacia Edward. ―¿Has conseguido tus respuestas? ―preguntó.

―Algunas, ―contestó él―. Al igual que más preguntas. Pero eso no es raro cuando se trata de Alice.

Jasper rio, asintiendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. ―Sí, bueno, al menos has tenido _algo_ de éxito.

―¿Te has enterado de algo en el pueblo? ―preguntó Edward mientras se giraban para dirigirse hacia la casa. Jasper era excelente en reunir información, y Edward le había enviado para ver de qué podía enterarse sobre el lugar en que estaba Aro. Era difícil rastrearle mientras estaban en el barco, y él esperaba que tal vez en tierra firme hubiera algún rumor de dónde se le podía encontrar.

―Nada, ―dijo Jasper con un pesado suspiro―. Ninguna noticia de Aro... o de Hunter, ya que estamos. Las buenas noticias son que la Corona parece concentrada en buscar la _Flecha_ cerca de La Española.

―Hunter no, ―corrigió Edward―. Alice dice que ya está de camino.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ―¿Cómo de pronto?

―No lo sabía, pero nos vamos hacia Savannah al atardecer.

―¿Savannah? ―Jasper frunció ligeramente el ceño―. ¿Con qué propósito?

―Alice dice que es donde encontraremos la copa. 'Tras una puerta azul'.

―¿Una puerta azul? Bueno, eso debería ser sencillo. ¿Cuántas puertas puede haber en Savannah? ―Jasper rio mientras se acercaban a la casa. Sostuvo la puerta abierta para Bella con una ligera reverencia―. ¿Le has hecho a Alice alguna pregunta que tú tuvieras?

Bella pareció genuinamente sorprendida. ―No. Para ser honesta, ni se me había ocurrido.

―No importa. Ella ya sabrá las preguntas, al igual que las repuestas, ―dijo con una sonrisa de cariño―. Por supuesto, no las compartirá a no ser que preguntes.

―Ella dice que es maleducado, ―añadió Edward mientras les llevaba a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sillón―. Yo creo que solo disfruta atormentando a la gente.

Bella se sentó frente a Edward y vio como Jasper asumía su puesto habitual junto a la chimenea. ―¿Alguna vez le has preguntado _tú_ algo? ―preguntó.

Jasper se sonrojó ligeramente, llevando los ojos hacia la ventana para mirar en dirección de la cabaña de Alice. ―Sí. Una o dos veces.

―¿Se hizo realidad lo que dijo?

Jasper volvió a mirarla, tenía una suave sonrisa en la cara. ―Todavía no.

Un destello de movimiento en la ventana atrajo su mirada de nuevo mientras Alice salía del bosque. Su sonrisa creció y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella mientras decía, ―Si me excusáis. Tengo algunas... cosas de las que encargarme antes de que nos marchemos.

Movió la cabeza en dirección a Bella una vez antes de salir de la habitación. Edward se puso de pie, tomando su puesto junto a la chimenea y, tras un momento, vio a Jasper acercándose a Alice por la ventana. La peluca había desaparecido, su largo pelo estaba recogido contra su nuca, y se había limpiado la cara de los polvos y el kohl. Parecía muy joven, pensó él. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon con juntos, con las caras brillantes.

―Están enamorados, ―dijo Bella en voz baja.

―Sí.

―¿Desde hace cuánto?

Edward suspiró. ―Desde siempre, parece.

―Tienen tan poco tiempo juntos... Debe ser difícil. ―Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, apoyando la cara contra el frío cristal y viéndoles caminar por el borde del bosque―. Hay mucha tristeza aquí, ―murmuró―. Tu padre separado de Esme... tú separado de tu familia... Jasper y Alice.

Edward se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada. Bella se giró para mirarle con los ojos afligidos, y una ola de calidez le llenó. Parte de él anhelaba apartar sus dudas y cruzar la habitación para tomarla en sus brazos. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y, por un momento, se preguntó si ella habría estado pensando lo mismo.

Pensando en lo que había sido interrumpido en el granero.

Pero, con la misma rapidez, el momento pasó y Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo al asiento.

―¿Crees...? ―empezó ella vacilante―, ¿...que cuando todo esto acabe volverás aquí?

Edward se tensó, pasando los dedos ligeramente por la repisa de la chimenea. ―Ya no hay lugar para mí aquí. Mi vida, tal como es, está en la _Flecha_.

―Ah, ―dijo ella―, sí, por supuesto. ―¿Había detectado él una nota de decepción en la voz de ella?

Por alguna razón, Edward sintió la necesidad de explicarse. ―Sería peligroso quedarme aquí. Soy, como bien sabes, un criminal. ―Cuando se giró para mirarla, la encontró mirándole con expresión impasible. Tragó, luchando contra la necesidad de removerse bajo su directo examen.

―Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes vivir así? ―preguntó ella, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Edward le aguantó la mirada un momento antes de girarse para volver a mirar por la ventana.

―Tanto como deba, ―dijo.

- . - . - . - . -

Había momentos en la vida de Jasper en que sentía que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, cuando las responsabilidades que tenía -las promesas que había hecho- se convertían en una nube negra que le envolvía y que casi le quitaba el aliento.

Pero, cuando salió de la casa Cullen y vio a Alice de pie al otro lado del césped en la brillante luz del sol, todo el peso se derritió. Ella le vio y su cara floreció en una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Su vestido dorado brillaba en el sol, las faldas flotaban alrededor de sus piernas en la ligera brisa. Ella se apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara y él aceleró el paso, ansioso por llegar a ella.

Cada momento era precioso.

―Bonito traje, ―bromeó ella mientras él se acercaba.

Jasper rio, incapaz de contenerse. ―Bueno, ya sabes. Cuando estás en Roma y todo eso...

Alice sonrió y él le cogió la mano, frotándola en suaves círculos con su pulgar. ―Nadie diría que eres un temido pirata, ―bromeó ella.

―No dejes que el caballeroso exterior te engañe, ―dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo―. Soy un vil demonio en el interior, donde eso cuenta.

Le colocó la mano en el hueco de su codo, llevándola en su tranquilo paseo por la propiedad. Saludaron con asentimientos a las pocas personas que se encontraron -la mayoría estaban trabajando en los campos tras un breve descanso para comer- y disfrutaron de un agradable silencio. Jasper se deleitaba en esos momentos que pasaban juntos; aunque eran pocos y espaciados, los había atesorado desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en Alice hacía tantos años, cuando Edward había estado tan malherido que había tenido que volver a casa para recuperarse. Fue cuando Jasper se enteró de la verdad sobre la familia de Edward, y él había sido el único en que Edward confiaba lo suficiente como para que le llevara a casa.

Alice no había sido más que una niña de catorce años entonces, y había entrado en la habitación con mirada salvaje y frenética, calmándose solo cuando cogió la mano de Edward en la suya. No dejó su lado ni un momento los primeros días cuando el doctor dudaba si sobreviviría e, incluso cuando pareció que él había doblado una esquina, nunca se mantenía lejos de él durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces, una mañana, se aproximó a Jasper mientras él miraba hacia la colina, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella le miró con cautela, las manos en las caderas, y entonces dijo simplemente, ―dame tu mano.

Jasper tenía apenas dieciocho años pero, cuando sus dedos tocaron los de ella, supo que no habría otra para él... lo supo incluso antes de que ella bajara la mirada para trazar una línea en la palma de su mano y luego le mirase a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, ―dijo. Jasper tuvo la más extraña necesidad de disculparse pero, antes de que pudiera, añadió―, y temo que tendré que esperar un poco más.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper pudo sentir cada uno de sus dedos como si le estuvieran abrasando la piel, los ojos de ella eran oscuros e intensos mientras miraba fijamente lo de él.

―Debo pedirte un juramento, Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper supo que le prometería lo que fuera, pero aun así preguntó, ―¿Qué juramento?

Los ojos de Alice se vidriaron un momento antes de concentrarse en él de nuevo. ―Debes proteger a Edward, ―dijo―. Debes permanecer a su lado a toda costa.

Jasper se había sentido confundido por su petición. Edward y él habían sido amigos desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la _Flecha_, y habían formado una alianza en aquellos días. Se cuidaban el uno al otro. De hecho, su amistad había sido lo que había salvado a Edward de la espada de Aro. Jasper sabía que Edward haría lo mismo por él si la situación se diera al contrario.

―Por supuesto, ―dijo rápidamente.

―No lo entiendes, Jasper, ―había añadido Alice, su voz había tomado un tono urgente―. Te estoy pidiendo que pongas a Edward por delante de ti, sus necesidades antes que las tuyas. Requerirá un gran sacrificio de tu parte, puede que incluso tu propia vida.

No puedo verlo con claridad, pero vuestros destinos están entrelazados, ―continuó―. Pero, para que todo sea como debería ser, no debes dejar su lado, no importa lo mucho que lo anheles. ―Las últimas palabras fueron dichas melancólicamente, con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos―. No importa lo mucho que los _dos_ lo anhelemos.

―No lo entiendo, ―empezó Jasper, dejando de hablar mientras la miraba a los ojos. En ese momento, supo que le daría lo que fuera que pidiera―. Está bien, ―dijo―. Lo prometo.

Y Alice había sonreído tristemente antes de soltarle la mano. ―Estará bien, ―dijo―. Solo debemos ser pacientes.

Jasper no había sabido entonces a qué se refería exactamente pero, cuando Edward se convirtió en capitán y le nombró primer oficial, empezó a entender. Cuando una madrugada frente a una jarra de ron Edward había revelado su plan de matar a Aro -de encontrar el tesoro- se hizo incluso más claro.

Y, cada vez que volvió a Charles Towne, solo para dejar atrás Alice con cada fibra de su ser negándose a ello, comprendió verdaderamente lo que conllevaba su juramento.

Y aun así, lo mantuvo. Porque se lo había prometido a ella. Y nunca falló en su deber.

Se giró para mirarla brevemente asombrado como siempre incluso después de tantos años por la curva de su mejilla, por el suave resplandor de su piel. Ella le pilló mirándola, sonrojándose ligeramente.

―Así que... Edward ha dicho que vamos a Savannah, ―dijo un rato después―. A una puerta azul.

Alice solo inclinó la cabeza como reconocimiento.

―¿Había algo más? ―preguntó.

Alice solo le sonrió. ―Tenéis lo que necesitáis.

Jasper asintió, confiando en ella como siempre lo hacía, y se giraron hacia el camino que llevaba al arroyo. ―No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, ―dijo―. ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, ―contestó ella―. Ya sabes cómo es esto. En realidad no cambia nada. El tiempo pasa, pero pasa con bastante lentitud, parece.

Jasper levantó una mano vacilante para acariciarle los dedos. ―Desearía...

Alice sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia él ligeramente. ―Si los deseos fueran chelines, yo sería la mujer más rica de Carolina del Sur, ―dijo―. Los dos tenemos destinos que cumplir. Nuestro tiempo llegará.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó, mirándola a sus ojos oscuros―. ¿Está mal que te haga esperar así? A menudo me siento como el hombre más egoísta-

―No hay un solo hueso egoísta en tu cuerpo.

―Debería liberarte. Dejarte libre para encuentres un esposo, para que tengas hijos.

Alice se detuvo, sus ojos destellaron cuando se giró para mirarle. ―Suenas como mi padre.

Jasper se alejó unos pasos. ―Tal vez él tenga razón. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

―_Yo_ elijo lo que es mejor para mí, ―dijo Alice, cruzando hasta él para mirarle a los ojos―. Te elijo a ti.

―Y, ¿qué tengo que ofrecerte? ―preguntó―. No tengo hogar. No tengo nombre. No tengo fortuna...

―Jasper, sabes que no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, ―dijo, levantando las manos para ahuecarlas en su cara―. Pero tal vez seas tú el que se arrepiente. ―Su sonrisa cayó, sus ojos buscaron en los de él―. ¿Deseas libertad?

Las manos de él cubrieron las de ella. ―Nunca, ―dijo―. No hay otra para mí, Alice, no en esta vida. Y, aunque puede que me arrepienta de tener solo unos pocos momentos robados contigo, no es ningún esfuerzo para mí mantenerme al lado de Edward. Ya sabes que es como un hermano para mí.

Y esperaré eternamente por ti, si así es como debe ser.

Alice sonrió. ―Entonces debes confiar en mí. Todo esto terminará en lo mejor. ―Miró brevemente sobre su hombro y luego se puso de puntillas para besarle ligeramente en los labios. Jasper deseó que lo alargara, pero ella dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa.

―Además, ―dijo―. Puede que sea una dama mayor, pero no soy _tan _mayor. Apenas tengo veintiún años. Todavía hay tiempo para un esposo... ―Bajó las manos por sus brazos para cogerle las dos manos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara―. Y para una familia.

Su sonrisa era infecciosa, y Jasper se encontró a sí mismo igualándola. ―Entonces, ¿estás segura de que todavía me quieres?

―Nadie más lo hará.

Al oír eso, Jasper levantó una ceja, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor antes de llevarla por el camino hasta el bosque. La dirigió profundamente dentro de los árboles y luego la atrajo a sus brazos.

―En ese caso, tal vez tenga que darte algo con lo que recordarme, ―dijo, bajando la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz.

Alice soltó una risita. ―¿Y qué tenías en mente?

―Solo unas cuantas cosas que he aprendido de Edward sobre reclamar una dama.

Alice se estremeció. ―Por favor, no menciones a mi hermano en un momento como este.

Jasper soltó una risita. ―Entendido. ―La acercó más, rodeándole la pequeña cintura con los brazos. Los dedos de Alice subieron por sus brazos antes de entrelazarlos tras su cuello y él se inclinó para besarla una... dos veces, antes de suspirar profundamente y tomar su boca de forma más posesiva. Como siempre, en los brazos de Alice se sintió bien... como si volviera a casa tras un largo viaje.

Ella era su hogar, después de todo. No importaba dónde viajase, ella era lo que dirigía su vida. Su verdadero norte en medio de un vasto océano.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, los dos jadeando en busca de aliento, él la mantuvo cerca; susurrando promesas de amor, esperanza y futuro.

Y ella se las correspondió.

- . - . - . - . -

Esperar al atardecer fue una tortura.

A Bella le parecía que el sol nunca se hundiría en el horizonte. Estaba con Edward y Jasper en los arbustos en que habían escondido el bote, examinando la playa en busca de señales de vida. El padre de Edward les había proveído caballos para el viaje, acompañándolos casi todo el camino antes de llevar las monturas de vuelta a casa, despidiéndose de ellos con un firme asentimiento y un ―que Dios os guarde. ―Hicieron el resto del camino a pie. El corazón de Bella latió acelerado todo el camino.

Creyó que se moriría en el lugar en que estaba cuando un par de soldados a caballo se acercaron, el sonido de los cascos era ahogado por el fango. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando pasaron cerca de su escondite y Edward le cogió la mano, dándole un fuerte apretón como advertencia. Ella se agarró a él, apenas atreviéndose a respirar hasta que los hombres desaparecieron de la vista por la playa.

―Está bien, ―murmuró Edward, con los labios cerca de su oreja. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel y se estremeció, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que todavía le agarraba la mano y le soltó abruptamente, alejándose un paso y casi tropezando fuera del arbusto.

Edward la agarró, sus grandes manos se cerraron en sus caderas para enderezarla.

―Cuidado, ―dijo, su voz era baja y su ojo brillaban en la desvaneciente luz del sol―. No te me desmayes ahora, Smith.

La piel de Bella se calentó, su boca se secó y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. La mirada de él bajo, siguiendo el movimiento mientras su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisita de satisfacción. La miró a sus sobresaltados ojos, apretando los dedos en su cintura, y la respiración de Bella se atascó mientras empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Demasiado para su plan de no acercarse a él. En realidad, en ese momento no podía recordar el razonamiento de eso. Parecía un poco tonto cuando estar cerca de él se sentía tan bien.

Una garganta se aclaró. ―El sol está bajando, ―dijo Jasper con una mirada mordaz, empezando a apartar las ramas que camuflaban el bote―. Tal vez vosotros dos podríais continuar esa discusión más tarde.

Edward se apartó, manteniendo un momento la mirada antes de volverse para ayudar a Jasper a arrastrar el bote hasta el agua. Bella examinó la playa, caminando tras ellos y cogiendo la mano de Jasper cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir al bote. Él se quedó helado, girando la cabeza sorprendido, y Bella siguió su mirada para ver a Alice parada en la playa a corta distancia. Jasper ayudó a Bella a subir al bote y se giró hacia Edward.

―Solo será un momento, ―dijo en voz baja.

Edward asintió y Bella se colocó en el banco, mirando a Jasper aproximarse a Alice. Hablaron en voz baja un momento, perdiéndose éstas entre el choque de las olas. Entonces Alice se llevó la mano a la nuca y tiró del lazo de su pelo, atándolo en la muñeca de Jasper. Él levantó la mano, tocándole la cara casi con reverencia, y Bella apartó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada de presenciar un momento tan íntimo. Vio a Edward al otro lado del bote, con la mirada centrada resueltamente en el agua. La pilló mirándole y se aclaró la garganta.

―Los vientos están con nosotros, ―dijo―. El viaje a Savannah debería ser corto.

Bella asintió. ―Eso está bien. ―Examinó su perfil, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula... su garganta, que en ese momento quedaba al descubierto ya que había cambiado su fijo traje y corbata por su habitual camisa de cuello abierto, calzones y botas. Él tragó y, en la débil luz, ella pudo distinguir el movimiento de su nuez al subir y bajar. Se giró hacia ella de nuevo y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada por haber sido pillada comiéndosele con los ojos.

Tenía que mejorar en eso.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, así que le echó un vistazo, solo para encontrarle mirándola con cautela. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. ―Smith... yo...

Jasper, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para acercarse al bote, echando dentro una gran bolsa de tela que cayó con un ruido seco. ―De parte de Alice, ―le dijo a Bella―. Ha dicho que es algo que encontrarás útil en los próximos días. ―Se agachó para empujar el bote de la playa, mirando a Edward que todavía no se había movido.

―¿Edward? ¿Estás listo?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a ayudarle con la tarea. Pisaron el agua, dándole un empujón al bote antes de subirse y colocarse a los remos. Bella miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Alice todavía parada en la playa, el viento le movía las faldas y su pelo volaba salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza. Bella levantó una mano para despedirse y Alice devolvió el gesto antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Bella se dio la vuelta mientras salían lentamente del puerto y a mar abierto, el silencio era denso a su alrededor. Edward se negó a mirarla a los ojos, con la mirada fija en algún punto sobre el hombro de ella. La melancolía de Jasper era algo tangible, y el corazón de Bella se partió cuando vio el lazo amarillo que asomaba por el borde de la manga de su camisa. El bajo chapoteo de los remos fijó un sencillo ritmo y, poco después, habían dejado atrás la costa y estaban rodeados solo por agua oscura hasta donde podían ver.

Cuando la amenazadora sombra de un barco apareció frente a ellos, Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Edward miró sobre su hombro y luego le dio un golpecito con el codo a Jasper para llamar su atención. Los dos dejaron abruptamente de remar e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

―¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó ella. Edward presionó un dedo contra sus labios, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrarle al oído; sus palabras hicieron que le recorriese un escalofrío.

―Esa no es la _Flecha_.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, con la boca abierta por el horror mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el barco que tenían delante; hombres se movían por la cubierta, llevando faroles y gritando órdenes mientras se dirigían hacia el puerto. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que era el _Intrépido_, el barco del Comodoro Hunter.

Alice tenía razón.

Jasper le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Edward, apuntando hacia la izquierda, y Bella entrecerró los ojos, casi incapaz de distinguir la forma de otro barco en la distancia. Edward asintió y los dos empezaron a remar de nuevo, la tensión se palpaba en cada movimiento de los remos. Los tres mantuvieron los ojos fijos en el _Intrépido_ mientras se alejaban cada vez más, esperando a que alguien gritara -que alguien les viera y entraran en acción. Pero, aparentemente, los faroles del barco de Hunter solo servían para mejorar la vista del agua que les rodeaba, porque Bella no oyó ninguna alerta -ninguna señal de que el barco de la Corona había visto el bote o la _Flecha_.

Aun así, ella no respiró tranquila hasta que alcanzaron el barco de Edward y sus pies pisaron firmemente la cubierta.

Con silenciosa eficiencia, la tripulación zarpó, alejándose de Charles Towne y del Comodoro Hunter tan rápido como era posible. Tenían que dirigirse al noreste para evitarle, dando un rodeo para acercarse a Savannah cuando estuvieran seguros de que ya no había amenaza. Edward despachó a Jasper con un movimiento de la cabeza, girándose para discutir el rumbo con Crowley y, tras una breve charla con Jacob, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar a las bodegas. Caminó hacia las habitaciones del capitán, pero luego decidió que en realidad necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos... tiempo para absorber todo lo que había aprendido sobre Edward y su familia. Tiempo para pensar en lo que obviamente estaba creciendo entre ellos y lo que debería hacer sobre ello.

Así que, en su lugar, se dispuso a buscar la pequeña sala de almacenaje en que había dormido mientras se hacía pasar por Smith. Por hábito, examinó rápidamente el pasillo, aunque no había razón por la que nadie fuera a cuestionar sus actos en ese momento, antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarse en el interior. Para su sorpresa, no se encontró con oscuridad dentro, sino con el suave brillo de un farol que estaba sobre una caja girada. Jasper levantó la mirada de donde estaba sentado al otro lado de la caja con una jarra de ron en las manos.

―¿Te has perdido? ―preguntó él, llevándose la jarra a los labios y tomando un profundo trago.

―No... yo... ―empezó ella―. No siento. No quería molestar... ―Empezó a girarse hacia la puerta.

―Para nada, ―dijo él―. Supongo que no me importaría tener algo de compañía, si no te importa que me ponga descomunalmente borracho. ―Tomó otro trago de la jarra, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y mirándola con cautela―. De hecho, parece que a ti también te vendría bien un trago.

Bella vaciló, entonces se dio cuenta de que era posible que eso fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba. No compadecerse y pensar y obsesionarse con todo, sino olvidarse de ello -aunque solo fuera durante unas pocas horas. Volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de cruzar la habitación. Jasper estiró el brazo para empujar otra caja hacia ella y ella se sentó encima, intentando no mirar fijamente el lazo que llevaba atado en la muñeca. Sin embargo, él notó su interés y dejó la jarra en la mesa mientras pasaba el dedo ligeramente por ella.

―Quería que tuviera algo que me hiciera recordarla, ―murmuró, sus palabras ya empezaban a salir arrastradas―. Como si pudiera olvidarla.

―Lo siento.

―No hace falta, ―dijo él, cogiendo la jarra y tomando otro trago antes de ofrecérsela a Bella con una ceja levantada. Bella la cogió de él, inclinándola hacia sus labios y tomando un trago vacilante. El ron ardió al bajar, pero se había acostumbrado un poco a ello últimamente y dio otro trago antes de devolvérsela a Jasper.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, el único sonido era el del ron mientras se pasaban la jarra de uno a otro. El cuerpo de Bella se llenó de una lánguida calidez, su cabeza se suavizó y adquirió una ligera sensación de mareo.

Finalmente, Jasper habló.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Bella volaron a Edward. Frunció el ceño. ―En realidad no. ¿Y tú?

―En realidad no. ―Inclinó su caja hacia atrás, balanceándola sobre un lado. Tomó otro trago, removiendo el ron en su boca antes de tragarlo. Cuando la miró, Bella notó que sus ojos parecían un poco vidriados. Por supuesto, cada vez era más difícil saberlo, ya que parecía haber dos de él.

―Es solo que hice un juramento, ―dijo, inclinándose hacia delante, equivocándose al juntar su codo con su rodilla un par de veces antes de hacer contacto y apoyarse―. Me hizo prometerlo, ¿sabes? Y, debido a esa promesa, no puedo estar con ella.

―¿Qué tipo de promesa?

Él movió una mano en el aire. ―Cuidar de Edward, por supuesto. Protegerle. ¡Como si él necesitara protección!

Bella se balanceó un poco en su asiento, agarrándose mientras intentaba enfocarse. ―¿Alice te obligó a hacer una promesa?

Jasper rio. ―¿Quién más?

―Y, ¿ahora tienes que quedarte con Edward y no puedes estar con ella?

Jasper chasqueó los dedos. ―Sí.

―Pero... eso es tan... ―Bella buscó la palabra, pero ésta parecía eludirla―. Es tan... tan... ―hipó―, ..._triste_.

―Sí, ―dijo Jasper con un suspiro.

―Porque la _amas_, ―dijo Bella con tono de lamento, sobrepasada de repente por la emoción. Estiró la mano hacia el brazo de Jasper, casi cayéndose de su caja en el intento―. La _amas_, ―repitió ella un poco más alto.

―Sí.

Ella se puso de pie, las rodillas le fallaron un momento antes de cruzar hasta el ojo de buey. ―Así que ahora ella está ahí fuera... ¡y tú estás atrapado en este estúpido barco! ―Bella le dio una patada a la pared, y luego otra para no quedarse corta.

―No's estúpido, ―dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

―¡Lo es! ―Dio otra patada.

Jasper eructó.

―Eso es asqueroso, ―dijo Bella, arrugando la nariz.

―Perdone, Su Majestad.

Ella movió una mano para despacharle, levantando la jarra para tomar otro trago. ―No deberías renunciar a Alice, ―dijo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pesadamente en su caja―. No puedes dejar que toda esta tontería se interponga en el camino del amor verdadero.

―Mira quien fue a hablar, ―respondió él, quitándole la jarra.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Me refiero a ti y Edward, por supuesto, ―dijo, conteniendo otro eructo―. Tanto tocarse y mirarse y suspirar... es ridic... ridic... ―Jasper sacudió la cabeza―. ¡Ridículo! ―exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bella pestañeó. ―¿Suspirar?

―Ya sabes... ―Se presionó la mano contra el pecho, fingiendo un grito ahogado―. Todos los gritos ahogados y la respiración atascada y los jadeos...

―¡Yo nunca he jadeado!

―Estaba hablando de Edward.

Con eso, la cara de Bella se calentó. Jasper movió un dedo en su dirección acusadoramente. ―Te gusta.

―¡No!

―¡Sí!

Bella soltó un suspiro de resignación. ―No importa. ―Se inclinó hacia delante en la caja que usaban como mesa. Era sorprendentemente cómoda―. La cosa es: él es un pirata, ―confió.

Jasper resopló. ―Ya lo sabía.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la caja, descansando la frente en los listones de madera mientras murmuraba. ―Así que su vida está en el mar y toda esa basura. No hay lugar para alguien como yo.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento y, cuando Bella giró la cabeza en la improvisada mesa para mirarle, medio esperaba encontrarle dormido. En su lugar, él la miraba con los párpados medio caídos.

―No deberías renunciar a él, ―dijo, imitando sus palabras de antes.

―¿Con qué fin? ―preguntó ella, sintiendo un peso en su corazón―. Cuando todo esto acabe, nuestros caminos se separarán.

―Muchas cosas pueden pasar antes de que todo esto haya terminado.

―Supongo, ―concedió ella―. Pero nada cambiará el resultado.

Jasper sonrió. ―No puedes saber eso. Alice siempre dice que lo mejor del futuro es que siempre puede cambiar.

Ella se enderezó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ―¿Realmente crees eso? ―Tuvo el breve pensamiento de que tal vez se arrepintiera por la mañana, pero estiró la mano hacia la jarra igualmente.

Jasper tomó otro trago antes de dársela. ―No estoy seguro, ―admitió―. Pero Alice sí. Y ella debería saberlo.

Bella asintió y tomó otro trago mientras caían en el silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos -un silencio solo roto por el ruido del ron y los suaves sonidos del mar mientras cortaban el camino hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

><p>Es muy tarde aquí, así que como siempre espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.<p>

El adelanto del capitulo 14 ya está en mi blog.

-Bells :)


End file.
